The Complexities of the Heart
by katemary77
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! When Sirius is on his way to "lay low at Lupin's" he gets lost, gets sick, and gets rescued by a beautiful woman with a dark secret. How does her future tie in with his godsons, and how can their love last the coming Darkness?
1. The Lost, Wet Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognise, JK Rowling does.   
Chapter One: The Lost, Wet Dog 

"_The woods are lovely, dark and deep._

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep"._

_Robert Frost – Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening_

The large black dog trudged through the thick forest; grumpily shooting glares at any animal that should come across its path.

"'Lay low at Lupin's,'" it thought to itself bitterly. "Would've been marvellous if you had have told me where Lupin's _IS_, for God's sake."

The dog had spent the last month traipsing across the country, alerting the old members of the Order of Voldemort's resurrection. It was now heading towards its best friend's house which lay somewhere in the Scottish wilderness, and it had, of course, become quite lost.

"Stupid werewolves," it thought to himself, not for the first time. "Have to live in the bloody middle of bloody nowhere! And it's not as if I can ask for bloody directions!"

A great thunderclap sounded overhead. "Oh, great, now it's going to RAIN!"

The dog growled, continuing it's vehement monologue in its head. "I'm cold, I'm tired, I'm lost, I'm hungry, and now I'm bloody WET!" Lifting its nose in the air the dog took a great sniff. "Human, wood, smoke and... _chicken!!_"

Close to exhaustion, the dog ambled up a small hill and emerged from the undergrowth in a clearing and in the midst of a small cottage. Through the opening of the door, the dog could make out a merrily burning fire and a young woman curled up in the corner of a lounge chair, completely immersed in a book. Her cherry-brown hair glinted softly in the firelight and her slender body moved gracefully as she slowly moved from the lounge.

The dog whined softly in the back of its throat as it padded slowly towards the porch. His movement must have caught her attention as the dog was soon pierced by her cool, grey eyes.

"Hey," she said softly, moving towards the doorway.

"Feed me!" It pleaded, hoping she could read its mind.

"Come on in, doggy, you're all wet."

The dog allowed itself to be coaxed into the warm cottage. By this point, it was close to collapsing in exhaustion and hunger. The woman slowly extended a hand to be sniffed and, once accepted, began to pet the dog's face, getting down on her knees.

"Where did you come from doggy? Hmmm?" She placed a warm hand over the dog's eyes, shutting her own.

"Wait a moment," she said, her eyes snapping open. She quickly moved over to her coffee table where she retrieved a long stick of wood. "You're no dog." She waved her wand over the animal that was now lying still in her doorway and in a second, in place of the dog was a tall, skinny man with long, shaggy black hair, a gaunt face and weary, deep blue eyes. She looked at him with some measure of shock and perplexity, before catching him quickly as he fainted into fever and darkness.


	2. Stories for Another Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise, nothing is mine, it's all Jk Rowling's, except for Anna Fair, she is mine! Mwahahaa!

Chapter Two: Stories for Another Time 

_Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious ambiguity._ – Gilda Radner

The next few days passed in a haze of hallucination and exhaustion and before he knew it, Sirius Black was being roused from his pleasant slumber by a soft voice and the smell of pumpkin soup. He slowly opened his eyes to see a young woman leaning over the bed he was so comfortably lying in. She regarded him with her quiet, grey eyes and smiled slightly when she saw he was awake.

"How're you feeling?" She asked softly, placing her hand to his forehead.

"Better," he replied.

"Good." She drew her hand away and pushed the bowl of soup towards him. "Eat up."

He nodded gratefully and took the soup from her. Sitting up in the bed, he looked around. He was in a small room that was painted a burnt desert colour. The floor below was a dark wood, as the various furnishings around the room were. In one corner of the room was a chest of drawers and a tall mirror. The bed was at the other end, the walls being taken up by the built in cupboard and a large window.

He began to cautiously it his soup, for it was hot, as the woman pulled a chair over to the bed. She sat down and bit her lip.

"I know who you are."

He looked up at her, shock and fear evident in his eyes.

"I haven't called the Ministry. And I won't, as long as you don't give me a reason to. I took your wand while you were out cold. I'll give it back later, I think."

"Why?" He croaked. "Most people would run away screaming murder if I appeared in their living room in the middle of the night."

"I've always been a firm believer that things are not always as the seem. That and to follow your instincts. Aside from that, I'm good with people. Something's telling me not to."

He nodded quietly. "How did you know I wasn't a dog?"

She smiled. "As I said, I'm good with people and you weren't acting very doglike. That, and this."

Sirius blinked as the young woman in front of him turned into a nightingale and back into a human.

"Ah," he said knowingly, "You're an Animagus."

She smiled dryly. "My, my, you _are _quick on the uptake."

He chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Anna. Anna Fair. Nice to meet you Sirius."

"Nice to meet you too." The shook hands.

"Now we have to deal with the small problem of you being a known mass murderer. If you tell me that you didn't kill all those people, I'll believe you."

"I've never murdered anyone in my life."

She must've been able to see the determined look in his eye and the sincerity in his voice for she nodded quietly. "That seems to be a story for another time, but perhaps there is someone else that I can ask for a confirmation of your innocence?"

Sirius smiled. "Three fourteen-year-olds, a werewolf who happens to be my best friend and Albus Dumbledore."

She raised an eyebrow. "My, you are full of stories. So, if I were to write to Albus Dumbledore claiming that a large, black dog with a rakish grin and quick wit took a turn for the worse and ended up fevered in my bed, pleading innocence, he would tell me that you are indeed as harmless as you look?"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Well, I don't know about 'harmless' but he would tell you that I would never betray Lily and James Potter and that I certainly did not kill Peter Pettigrew. Yes, he would tell you that if you owled him."

"Right," she said with an impish grin. "That's what I'll do then."

She left the room humming inaudibly, leaving Sirius staring into space for a moment, a look of confusion on his face before he shrugged nonchalantly and continued to eat his soup.

Anna returned minutes later. "Well, I just sent Helena off to Albus. I've been meaning to write to him for a while anyway."

"Oh? Are you close to the Headmaster?"

"Yes," Anna answered rather distractedly. "Very close. He's almost like a grandfather." She smiled at the thought.

"Really? How did that come about?"

A flash of pain flickered through her eyes, and Sirius immediately regretted asking the question. But as soon as he had seen it, it was gone and in its place was a quiet smile.

"Oh, I think that's one more story for another time."

A/N: Well? What do you think? Please review, it only takes a few minutes and makes me feel so special pokes tongue out Hope you're all enjoying it!


	3. A Nightingale's Song

Disclaimer: sings in tune of Mary had a Little Lamb I do not own a thing, own a thing, own a thing. It all belongs to JKR, JK Rowling. All accept for Anna Fair, Anna Fair, Anna Fair. I do not own a thing, it's all JKR's...........

Disclaimer for the Disclaimer: I don't own the tune to Mary had a Little Lamb. That said, on with the story!

Chapter Three: A Nightingale's Song 

O Nightingale that on yon bloomy Spray,  
Warbl'st at eve, when all the Woods are still  
Thou with fresh hope the Lover's heart dost fill,  
While the jolly hours lead on propitious May

_- "O Nightingale that on yon bloomy Spray" a poem by John Milton _

It was two days later that Sirius awoke quite late at night, hungry and in desperate need to use the toilet. He had spent the last day in and out of sleep and had quickly discovered why Anna's Animagus form was a nightingale. While awake he had heard her moving about the house singing, and she had to have the most beautiful voice that he had ever heard. Whether she was singing an all out song or humming incomprehensible words, her voice was as smooth and sweet as honey. Whether she was singing in a high, soft, lilting voice or a low, husky voice (which Sirius found _extremely _sexy) her voice was majestic, and Sirius liked nothing else but to sit back in the bed and allow the slow, supple melodies wrap around him.

On his way from the toilet to the kitchen, Sirius stopped in his tracks as he came across Anna who was curled up in the lounge by the fire, a blanket pulled over her body. Not only had Sirius learnt of the beauty of Anna's voice, he had also become starkly aware of the undeniable beauty of the woman who had so graciously accepted him into her home.

She was tall and slender, almost a match to Sirius's 6'1" and her body moved with such ease and grace that Sirius was forcibly reminded of Lily Potter, who had also shared in that quiet aura of beauty and radiance. Her hair was a colour that could not easily be defined; one moment it was a rich cherry-brown colour with coppery tints that shone in the firelight. Another time, her hair would seem to be a strong brown colour, and other times Sirius could've sworn in was a dark burgundy, almost black colour. The hair in question fell in thick torrents down to the middle of her back and while not straight, it was not exactly curly either, existing somewhere in between the two polar extremes. Anna's skin was a soft, pale creamy colour that was set off by her hair. Sirius imagined that it would be like silk to the touch and he desperately wanted to run a hand down her cheek and touch her warm red lips that glistened like strawberry dew. But the most striking feature of Anna was most certainly her cool grey-green eyes that sparkled with intelligence and intensity. Achingly delicate eyelashes and her impeccably plucked eyebrows framed them, and they were the kind of eyes that one craved to just sink in to.

But Sirius had also come to know the woman behind the beauty, if only a little at that. She was undoubtedly intelligent with a dry wit and calm temperament. She loved to laugh, which suited Sirius, as he loved to make people laugh, something perhaps slightly inspired by the fact that Anna's face absolutely lit up when she smiled. She was extremely in tune with the people around her; something that Sirius was beginning to expect was a little more than an average character trait. The morning before he had not so much as said a word when she remarked that he was "certainly in a grouchy mood" without even looking up from her breakfast. That said, she had a very bubbly personality when happy and a tendency to make everyone around her feel how she did, a thing that Sirius had discovered could be bad as well as good. Overall, Sirius began to feel himself become more and more drawn towards the young woman, and was admittedly frightened as to where that could lead.

Sirius regarded her sleeping on the couch once more with his deep blue eyes and cringed with guilt as he realised that she must have given up her bed for him. Being in rather noble and gentlemanly mood, he peeled the crochet blanket off her, picked her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom where he lay her down on the soft bed and pulled the quilt covering over her. He gently smoothed down her hair, planting a light kiss on her forehead. She stirred slightly, opening her eyes to reveal her slightly dazed orbs staring up at him. His breath caught in his throat.

"Mmmm... Sirius..." she murmured contentedly. The words sent shivers down his spine.

"Go to sleep, Anna," he whispered quietly in return.

"Mmkay..."

"Sweet dreams, Anna." He took up her hand and after silently kissing her five fingertips, fled the room.

A/N: Oohhh... Had no idea I could be so descriptive! Heh. It certainly was hard yakka thinking up all those adjectives. Hehe. Please review! I hope you all liked it. I know that chapter was a bit pointless, but I was fun all the same. Now, onto the next chapter!


	4. Toast on Fire

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise, I don't own. It all belongs to the Goddess, a.k.a, JK Rowling.

Chapter Four: Toast on Fire 

"Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell."

_ -Joan Crawford_

The next morning Sirius awoke to the smell of bacon and the pain of a crick in his neck. He grumbled for a few minutes about people who don't have spare bedrooms and rose off the couch to find Anna smirking at him over her cup of coffee.

"You could have just slept in your dog form. I'm sure that would've been more comfortable. I rather think I prefer you that way. Obedient. Loyal. Silent." Sirius growled at her as she chortled under her breath.

"Stop looking so charmingly indignant and help me cook breakfast."

"Charming, hey?" He remarked with a cheeky smile. "You think I'm charming?"

"Prat," she said, shoving a loaf of bread into his arms. "Get toasting." He smirked at her and whipped out his wand. Deftly slicing the bread, he set out about toasting it with his wand.

"You gave me quite a scare this morning," she said from the stove.

"How's that?" he asked curiously.

"I woke up in my bed and not on the couch and freaked out. I thought I had dreamed this whole thing. Thought I was going mad."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "I saw you sleeping on the couch and felt really guilty about stealing your bed."

"S'right. Just wake me up next time."

Sirius grinned. "Oh, but you did wake up. You don't remember? Maybe you were sleep talking. Anyway, you woke up and professed your undying love for me. Yeah, you really did. You told me that you'd been pining for me and that you were aching to just jump on –"

Anna raised an eyebrow sardonically and amusedly glanced over his shoulder. "Sirius, the toast is on fire."

Sirius turned to find that he had left his wand heating up the toast, which had indeed caught on fire. Swearing, he grabbed his wand and sent a jet of water to douse the flames. Once the fire was extinguished he turned back to find Anna doubled up with laughter, her eyes watering with glee.

"Shut up," he said with a rakish grin. "Don't make me come after you."

She tried to stem her laughter as she choked out, "Come after me – will you now?"

Sirius bounded towards her, and with a girlish shriek she turned into the nightingale and flew to perch on the top of a tall bookshelf, out of the reach of Sirius' hand.

"Okay, okay, I won't hurt you."

She chirped sceptically.

"I promise. I promise I won't hurt you."

She cocked her head to the side before flying down onto his hand and nibbled affectionately on a finger. He chuckled. "You can change back now."

She chirped, flew in a circle and changed back into Anna. She grinned at him, looking deep into his eyes, and for a moment Sirius was sure he was about to be lost in her pale grey eyes but a distraction in the form of a small, silky black owl appeared.

"Helena!" Anna exclaimed, moving towards the owl. She quickly removed the letter that was attached to the owl's leg. Helena flew over to the kitchen where she nibbled on Sirius' more successful attempts at toast.

"From Albus. This one's for you."

Sirius took the proffered letter and ripped it open. His eyes skimmed across the familiar, spidery handwriting.

_Dear Snuffles, _

_How are you feeling? I do hope that you have recovered from your fever. I must admit feeling rather perplexed when Anna sent Helena to me. How on earth did you get so lost? Remus' house is miles away! Still, it is rather fortunate that you were to stumble across Anna and not fall sick in the middle of the wilderness._

_So you have discovered our Miss Fair? She is a rather remarkable young woman, is she not? Be careful with her Sirius, she is more delicate that she looks and there are a lot of short-tempered people that care a lot about her, myself included, who would not hesitate to turn you into a dirty sock should you hurt her. But I don't think you will. You should k now that our little nightingale has a lot of history that I'm sure she'll tell you when she feels ready, but don't push her, she'll tell you when she wants to and no sooner. Trust me, I've tried to push this girl before and have felt the rather painful repercussions. I think perhaps it would be highly convenient for you to stay with Anna until we can set up a Headquarters for you both to stay in. Your suggestion of using your old house in London is certainly something that we will have to look in to. _

_There isn't much else that I can say in a letter in case it is intercepted, but I'm sure your just dying to hear about young Harry. School, as I'm sure you know, went out two weeks ago and Harry has of course gone home to his Muggle relatives. I hope that we can get him out of there soon; I know how much he hates it. Arabella has been keeping a close eye on him and apart from being quite restless, which is to be expected, he's doing fine. Write to him. I'm sure he would love to hear from you. _

_In the meantime, keep yourself and Anna safe, don't do anything reckless and be patient with her._

_From Albus. _

Sirius looked up from the letter, the words churning in his head, to see Anna sitting atop the kitchen counter, chuckling softly at the parchment in her hand.

"And what are you laughing at, Miss Fair?"

"Just at Albus' description of a certain big, black dog he once knew, quite similar to one I have presently in my care. He tells me that this dog is a very complex creature, not be toyed with or taken lightly. And that I should be very careful that I don't allow this highly mischievous animal to deceive or brainwash me against another young man that I happen to be in acquaintance with."

Confused, Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

Anna sighed, folding up the letter. "We'll see... We'll see."

A/N: Aahhh, another chapter done. Yay! Thankyou everyone for your wonderful reviews, my parents think that I'm crazy, I was happy-dancing all over the house after I received them. Thankyou! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now on to the next chapter, "Purely for Scientific Purposes."


	5. Purely for Scientific Purposes

Disclaimer: Oohh, this is getting boring. I don't own anything that you recognise, it belongs to JK Rowling, now copyright infringement is intended, blah, blah, blah.

Chapter Five: Purely for Scientific Purposes:

"_It is only with the heart that one can see rightly, what is essential is invisible to the eye."_

- _Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

The following day Sirius sat at the breakfast table deep in thought. Dumbledore's letter awoken him to the fact that Anna was certainly hiding something, or perhaps more than something, about herself. Sirius was brought out of his thoughts by Anna's soft voice.

"What's bothering you, Sirius?"

And there it was. She always seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Sirius."

Sirius must have jumped a metre in the air. "Shit! How do you do that?"

Anna chuckled, an amused glint in her eye. She propped her elbow up on the table and rested her hand in her hand. She looked at him pensively. "Are you sure you want to know that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Anna sighed, a grim expression crossing her face. "It scares a lot of people. Makes people feel uncomfortable. I wouldn't want to freak you out."

Sirius was now thinking the worst. "Just tell me, Anna, " he said bravely.

"Don't worry Sirius, I'm not telepathic or anything. I'm an Empath."

Sirius exhaled. "Woah. For a second there I was sure you were about to tell me you were a vampire."

Anna sniggered. "Not quite so dramatic. I can't tell what you're thinking, just what you're feeling. I can't exactly tell why you're feeling the way that you are but I can usually hazard a guess. I try to shut it off around people but it's very exhausting around you. You're a very emotional man."

"Am not!" Sirius shouted in outrage.

"Okay, Sirius. You're not emotional at all. Completely barren."

Sirius chuckled. "Well I'm glad you told me. I was beginning to get a little scared. I'm sure I can handle it. Just don't start analysing my emotions for me. That would just be too girly."

"Of course not, Sirius. I wouldn't want to threaten your manliness."

"So what's it good for? Empathy?"

"Lot's of things. I can tell when someone's lying and I'm good for mediating type situations. Oh, and it makes sex about ten times better."

Sirius choked on his crumpet.

"Don't look so shocked. I'm 26 years old, Sirius, and I'm certainly not the Virgin Mary. Calm down."

Sirius grinned. "And how exactly does it make sex better, Anna?"

She smiled cheekily. "Well you see, Sirius, in most cases, and I use the term 'most' lightly, sex is not just physical, it's emotional as well. You feel deep emotions for the person your doing it with, even if it's just ecstasy and bliss. Yes?"

"Yes, in most cases I suppose."

"Well, being Empathic means that I can feel the other persons emotions on top of my own, so it pretty much doubles the feeling. For the other person too, I suppose. I've never asked."

"Well maybe you and I should do an experiment and find out. For science's sake of course."

It was Anna's turn to choke on her crumpet. "Oh yes, purely for scientific purposes only."

Sirius winked at Anna. "That's right. Purely for scientific purposes."

A/N: Well? Please review! Hope you liked it...


	6. Nightmares of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you haven't understood that by now, what are you doing here?

Chapter Six: Nightmares of the Past 

"Each has his past shut in him like the leaves of a book known to him by heart, and his friends can only read the title."

_-Virginia Woolf_

Sirius awoke late that night, or rather early the next morning, to a soft muttering noise coming from Anna's bedroom. He sat up, letting the blanket fall to the floor.

"No... no, please! Don't! Please, I won't let you! No..."

Perplexed, Sirius made his way to Anna's bedroom. He opened the door a fraction, peeping in. Anna lay on the bed, the sheets twisted and curled around her body, her fists clenched at her side.

"No... please! Don't kill him! I'm your daughter! Please... no...."

Sirius opened the door fully and made his way into the bedroom. He sat himself beside Anna on the bed. "Anna, Anna, sweetie, wake up."

She continued to murmur and mutter in her sleep, tears pouring down her delicate, porcelain cheeks.

"No..." she moaned, "Don't kill him, I'll do anything. Please!"

With a bloodcurdling scream of agony, Anna sat up bolt straight in the bed and looked around the room, her wide eyes searching.

"Sirius!" She crumpled into him, her hands clutching desperately at his chest, anguished sobs raking through her body.

"Shhh... It's okay sweetie, I'm here, shhh..." Sirius wrapped his arms around her lithe body, pulling her onto his lap. He rocked her back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Her face buried in the crook of his neck, he calmed her down, smoothing down her long tresses and rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back. Once she had calmed down somewhat, he pulled back and held her at arms length.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes studying her face closely. Her eyes were large and dilated, her hair messed up from tossing and turning, tear tracks stained down her face. She nodded silently. One hand holding her chin, Sirius placed a light kiss on her cheek, the salty taste of tears teasing his lips.

"Go to sleep now, Anna." Sirius made to leave the room but a small hand catching his wrist drew him back.

"Stay with me?" The voice was quiet, unsure, pleading.

Sirius would've refused, but the vulnerable look in her eyes made it impossible to resist. Nodding once, Sirius transformed into the great, black dog and leapt nimbly upon the bed. Settling in beside Anna's warm body, he felt her arms come around him, her hands intertwining in his long fur. Closing his eyes, Sirius let the sound of her quiet breathing and steady heartbeat lull him to into a deep, peaceful sleep.

A/N: Aaahhh.... Wasn't that precious? Hehe. A pointless chapter, I know, but I've been updating really quickly so I thought small, pointless chapters like this are okay, as long as I update frequently. Well, as always, please review, I love knowing what you guys think. Thanks for reading!


	7. Cake and the Attack of the Ferret

Disclaimer: Dum de dum de doo... I don't own anything...

Chapter Seven: Cake, and the Attack of the Ferret (or maybe its father...)

"_Qu'ils mangent de la brioche."_

_Marie Antoinette _

"Can we make cake?"

Anna looked up from her book. "Okay, that was random."

"Please? I haven't eaten cake in about 13 years. Please? I'll help you!"

It was afternoon; the pair were sitting on Anna's porch that overlooked the valley of green forest that Sirius had got lost in. They had spent the day idly, reading, chatting, playing chess and the like. And now Sirius was suffering from a severe cake craving.

"Okay. But you have to help me clean up. Promise you will?"

"Yes, yes, yes, now come on, get up. What kind of cake can we make?"

"What kind of cake do you want to make, Sirius?"

"Mmm.... Butter cake? With cinnamon and apple?"

"Okay. I brought some apples in the village yesterday. Come on."

Half an hour later, Sirius and Anna were sitting at the kitchen table, having just put their cake in the oven.

"Right, well that should take about 30 minutes to cook."

Sirius sniggered at Anna, who had a rather large dusting of flour across her cheek.

"What?"

"You have flour all over your face."

"Oh. And how long has it been there?"

"About ten minutes. I was going to tell you but you looked so cute."

"Thanks," she said dryly. "Where is it?" Anna began to rub forcefully at her cheek. Unfortunately it was the wrong one.

"The other cheek, you fool."

Anna sneered at Sirius, now rubbing at the other cheek, but to low.

"You're hopeless. Here, let me." Sirius reached across the table and made to rub away the flour when she moved back in her chair, a grin plastered across her floury face.

"Wait a minute, I know how this works."

Sirius smiled innocently, moved forward and dusted the flour off her face. "Really?"

Anna grinned. "You still have to clean up."

Sirius whipped out his wand, pointing it at the mess on the kitchen counter. He tried a complex wiggling motion, dropping his wand in the process and causing the dishcloth on the sink to flop over. Anna snorted. Sirius threw a reproachful glare over his shoulder. "I never could get the hang of all these household charms."

"It isn't particularly difficult. Here, let me help you." Moving over to the counter, Anna stepped up behind Sirius, taking his wand hand in her own and spooning her body against his back. Standing on tiptoe to peer over his shoulder, she directed the complex swish and flick wand movements. The pots and pans began to scrub themselves and the dustpan began to pick up the scraps lying atop the counter and upon the floor.

"There we go," she said quietly, stepping back from Sirius. He turned towards her, quickly closing the distance that lay between them. Rasing a hand to her chin, he looked deeply into her pale grey eyes, searching for the answer to his unasked question. In her glassy orbs he saw her fear, her hesitation, trust, hope and love. And with this he brought his mouth down to hers for a soft, gentle kiss.

Pulling her towards him, he moved his hands slowly through her cherry-brown hair, down to the small of her back, causing shivers to erupt all over her body. He, in turn, shivered as her hands made their way to the nape of his neck and drew him in to deepen the kiss. He deftly spun her around and backed her against the counter, his hands now sliding underneath her shirt to feel the soft, supple skin of her back which goospimpled at his touch. She slowly exhaled, her hot breath on his face causing him to groan with desire. He had though that her skin would feel like silk; he was wrong. Silk was unnatural, artificial, her skin was much better, as smooth as rose petals. Sirius felt like he might just like to climb _inside_ her body.

She moaned softly in the back of her throat as he moved his mouth from hers, nibbling at her ear and making his way in soft kisses along her jawbone and down to her neck. He breathed in, smelling the honey scent of her hair and vanilla smell that encased her body. He quickly found a sensitive spot on her neck and grinned mischievously when barely a touch sent her gasping and drawing him back up to devour her mouth.

Suffice to say they were both rather peeved when there was a sharp tap on the cottage door.

They broke apart. Blushing slightly, Anna whispered, "Change! I don't know who it is!" With a nod of understanding Sirius Black the man was gone and in his place was a large black dog.

Anna started towards the door. "Coming!" she called out as she straightened up her hair and Muggle clothing. Padfoot paced around the kitchen as the sounds of the door opening filtered into the room.

He heard Anna gasp. "How did you – where – "

"Anna," came the all to familiar drawl of Lucius Malfoy. "How wonderful to see you. The Dark Lord will be so pleased."

Padfoot edged closer into the room as Anna's whimper reached his ears.

"How did you find me?" she whispered.

"Quite by accident, I assure you, it seems you have become quite lax in security. You see I was in the village on some business when I saw a young woman who looked achingly familiar. I followed you here, made sure it was you, and here I am. I probably should've told the Dark Lord that you were here, but the thought of taking you in all by myself was just to enticing. Imagine his pleasure in seeing that his most faithful Death Eater has brought in the one thing that he wants above all. Besides, you always were afraid of me..."

Malfoy lifted a cold hand to touch her cheek and she spat in his face. Angered, he hit her hard around the face, causing her to stumble back. He hit her again, harder, and this time she fell, cracking her head on the coffee table behind her.

Malfoy smirked and made to wipe the spit of his face but was met by a livid Sirius Black striding into the room.

"Black?" What are you doi – "

He didn't get to finish the sentence as he was blasted off his feet by Sirius's fist. With a wand pointing at Malfoy's face, Sirius snarled, "If you ever lay so much as a finger on her ever again I will rip you limb from limb with my bare hands." With that, he sent cords shooting out of his wand, which tied themselves tightly around Malfoy's body. "Oh, and just for good measure, _Stupefy_!"

Once done, Sirius ran over to where Anna was laying motionless on the floor. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he lay her down on the soft bed. He quickly inspected her cut. The gash on the back of her head was not deep, and he quickly closed it up and staunched the blood with a well placed healing spell, thanking the gods that his best friend was a werewolf, something that resulted in him becoming quite apt at healing charms. Once making sure she would be okay left alone for a few minutes, he hurried to her study where he quickly extracted a pen and parchment.

_Dumbledore,_

_I don't understand why, but Lucius Malfoy just turned up at Anna's house claiming that he was going to take her back to Lord Voldemort. Anna is okay, concussed at the moment as the bastard hit her, but I now have a tied-up and stupefied Lucius Malfoy in the living room. Perhaps you could send someone to pick him up and do something with the vermin? Thanks._

_Snuffles_

Sirius quickly folded the letter up, tied it to Helena and sent her out the window.

A/N: Ooohhh, my first go at some snogging action. Was it to over the top? Or not enough? Please, I need feedback on my erotic writing abilities. Hah. Just joking. But do review. Anywho, hope you liked it, the next chapters going to reveal a lot about Anna's past, which I know (or rather I hope) you are all anxious to hear about. It's gonna be a long one. Seeya then.


	8. Anna's Story

Disclaimer: For the love of cheese! I don't own it! I am also aware that the title of this chapter is the title of a rather sad book. Didn't mean for that to happen...

Chapter Eight: Anna's Story Footfalls echo in the memory 

_Down the passage which we did not take_

_Towards the door we never opened_

_Into the rose-garden_

_T.S Elliot, 'Burnt Norton'_

_Memories are hunting horns_

_Whose sound dies on the wind_

_- Guillaume Apollinaire 'Cors de Chasse'_

Sirius looked on anxiously as Anna opened her sleepy eyes, drifting out of slumber. Her skin was pale, her eyes large and her hair mussed from sleep. She murmured softly under her breath.

"Hey, sleepy head," he smiled.

Anna smiled weakly in return. "Hey. What happened? I feel like someone's been using my head as a bludger."

"I don't rightly know. Malfoy hit you and you banged your head on the table. It's alright," he added, noting her worrisome look. "I owled Dumbledore. Remus has already been to pick him up, memory modified, confunded and all. They're going to pump him up with Firewhiskey and send him home. His wife will probably think he's just had too much to drink and forgot what he was doing. But Dumbledore still wants you and I to leave soon, reckons it's only a matter of time before they find you again now that the Dark Lord's back, although I don't exactly understand why he wants you in the first place. Anyway, we're leaving for London in a few days. Back to my old childhood home, how exciting," he said dryly. "But you, missy, have some explaining to do. What exactly was Malfoy on about?"

Anna sighed. "It's a long story, Sirius. I hope you're the patient type who doesn't interrupt. I'll tell you, but it's a lot to digest at once and you certainly aren't going to like what you hear. It's not a happy story. Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Anna propped herself up onto the pillows of her bed. "Right. Well. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm Lord Voldemort's daughter."

It took a second for the absurdity of the statement to sink in.

"WHAT?" Sirius spluttered. "What – how is that – what?"

"Shhh. Yes, I'm Voldemort's illegitimate love child." She noticed Sirius' incredulous expression. "Okay, okay, maybe it wasn't the time to make jokes. I was just trying to lighten things up a bit. Over 100 years ago a prophecy was made by a great Seer, claiming that the only way Dark would ever overcome Light was if a child of evil and empathy was born and bent to the will of Dark. Voldemort discovered this prophecy in the early years of his rise and he took it to mean that if he had a child with an Empath then he would win the war. So that's what he did. He searched for an Empath for years and eventually found my mother. She was only fifteen when she was taken. You might remember her; she would've been a few years above you at Hogwarts. Jennifer Langley."

Sirius remembered her well. She had been a beautiful, vivacious girl, with bouncing red curls and a dazzling smile. She had been in Gryffindor a few years above Sirius. Sirius had been in his second year when she was taken. Her family searched for her for almost a year, but they gave up eventually, believing her to be dead. He nodded solemnly.

"Well, he raped her, used a conception charm to make sure she fell pregnant, locked her up and nine months later, I was born. We were kept there in a house in the mountains for eight years. My mother was kept alive, if only to be tortured, but she was allowed to take care of me. We were under constat guard and if my mother even whispered of defying the Dark Lord we were beaten. They tried to turn me to them, tried to get me to torture people or animals, but my mother's magic combined with Voldemorts made me strong. The stopped trying to make me do things after a while."

Anna fidgeted nervously in her bed. "About three years before Voldemort's downfall, a new Death Eater came. He was young, so they gave him the lowly job of guarding us. By that time my mother was so defeated, she had given up any hope of escape, they only assigned only one guard to us. But he was young. He didn't understand what he had gotten himself into. He fell in love with my mother. The Dark Lord never knew.

"One day, he was told that they were going to kill my mum. He panicked. He went to Dumbledore and confessed everything. Albus believed him. They organised a raid on where we were kept and at midnight they came. It was horrible, so much fighting."

Tears appeared in Anna's eyes and silently crawled down her cheeks. Sirius found her hand on the bed and took it in his own.

"We were almost out when my mother was killed. We had been running down the hallway when stray curse hit her. It must have come from the fighting, I never looked." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "We left her there, got to Hogwarts. The Death Eater swore his allegiance to Dumbledore, and joined the Order of the Phoenix. He became a spy against Voldemort."

"What about you?"

Anna glanced up at Sirius. "The safest place for me was Hogwarts. It became my home, they became my family. He took care of me. Three years later, Voldemort disappeared. That was the same year that I started at Hogwarts. Severus got a job there as Potions Master, to be closer to me – "

Sirius had to do a double take to make sure he had heard properly. "Severus? Severus Snape? Snape was the Death Eater?"

Anna nodded.

"Dumbledore trusted Snape, of all people, to take care of an eight year old girl? Snape?"

"My mother trusted him. I trusted him. For six months he was the only person I would let come within three feet of me without lashing out at them with wandless magic. He loved my mother and he loves me like a sister, or a daughter. I can understand why some people have a problem with him; he can be a grouchy git when he wants to be. But behind closed doors he's just a sad, lonely man that loved my mother deeply and still does. He loved her so much he risked his life bringing up her daughter and turning a spy for Dumbledore. He's a good man, Sirius. He may have been a Death Eater but he made his choice and he chose the good. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance, Sirius?"

She spoke with a touch of finality so that Sirius knew the discussion was finished. "So what happened then?"

"A year after Hogwarts Severus and Albus came to me, telling me that Voldemort was alive and had infiltrated Hogwarts. Apparently he had tried to steal the Philosophers Stone."

Sirius nodded, knowing the story well.

"Anyway, they both thought it would be better if I moved away and went into hiding. We bought this cottage and here I am." She gestured around her.

"What about the prophecy?"

"Ah. Well, what Voldemort doesn't know is that another prophecy was made a few years later, saying that the same child would be given a choice. A moment would come where she would choose between the Light and Dark and that her heart would decide for her. Don't really know what that means...So. That's my story."

Sirius gave Anna's hand a squeeze. There was an awkward pause. "What now?"

In answer, Anna tugged on his hand until he was sitting beside her on the bed. She drew him down to lay beside her and curled into his body. "Now I want to sleep," she said quietly.

Sirius lay silent beside her until he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Ugghhh.... Really don't like this chapter. But its extremely late at night, I'm sick, I'm tired, and I have a gazillion assessments to do, so please forgive the crapiness. As always, review! Thanks for reading...


	9. Tea with the Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter Nine: Tea with the Enemy 

The highest sacrifice is a broken and contrite heart; the noblest of all ornaments is modesty; and the most beautiful thing a man can do is to forgive a wrong.

_-Eleazer of Worms_

Sirius awoke to hear a sharp, urgent rapping on the front door. He gently roused Anna from her sleep.

"Anna, there's someone at the door. I'd get it, but seeing as I'm a wanted criminal and all..."

Anna smiled sleepily at him, pushed herself off the bed and headed towards the door. Sirius quickly changed into Padfoot and followed her silently. As she opened the door a strangled cry reached his ears.

"Anna!"

"Oomph!"

Padfoot watched with some amusement as a very anxious Severus Snape hurtled into Anna and pulled her into a bone-breaking hug and immediately started fussing over her.

"Severus, I can't breathe!"

"Oh, Anna, I was so worried! I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner – "

"Severus," Anna interjected calmly, but to no avail.

"– I was meeting with Crabbe and Goyle when it happened, the Headmaster couldn't reach me for hours – "

"Severus, really – "

"– I panicked so much, what if he had hurt you? I'm never leaving you – "

"Severus!"

"– just wait till I get my hands on the Lucius Malfoy."

"THAT'S IT!" Anna whipped out her wand. "_Silencio_!" The now mute Snape shot her an indignant glare. "Severus, I am fine. Just a bump on the head that's gone now. I forbid you to touch a hair on Lucius Malfoy's head, we both now what would happen then. Now, can I take this charm off or are you going to keep clucking over me like a mother hen?"

Sirius, now in his human form, snickered at seeing Snape so blatantly told off by this young woman. Snape nodded to Anna.

"_Finite Incantatem!_"

"Thankyou," Snape said bluntly while Anna chuckled, tucking her wand back into her pocket.

"You should've seen your face when I cast that spell at you. Hah! It was priceless, wasn't it Sirius?"

Snape glowered at Sirius, as if daring him to admit that it was indeed something he would never forget. "Child..."

Anna scoffed. "Old man."

"Demon baby," he shot back.

Anna adopted a face of mock outrage. "Prude. Come on, let's have some tea."

They followed Anna out onto the front porch. "Oh, Sirius! The cake!"

"Calm down, it's okay, I took it out of the oven."

"Oh okay. I'll go get some."

She disappeared into the kitchen. There was a pregnant pause, the hostility in the air palpable. "So..." Sirius ventured. "How're your holidays?"

"Fine," Snape shot back curtly. Anna came back with the cake.

"There you go," she said, setting down plates in front of Sirius and Snape. "I'll go and fetch the tea."

"Listen Snape, we're going to have to work together, whether we like it or not. The least we can do is be civil. If not for Dumbledore's sake then for Anna's."

Quick as a flash, Snape was leaning over the table, his hand grasping Sirius' collar painfully tight, leaning in so close they were almost nose to nose. "Listen, Black, you will stay away from Anna. If you so much as touch a hair on her head I will curse you so badly you won't know what hit you."

Sirius angrily pushed Snape away, rising out of his chair. "She's a grown woman, _Snivellus_, she can take care of herself."

"That may be the case, but I _know_ what you're like with your women. You screw them for a week and then dump them in the trash can. If you hurt her I swear to God I'll – "

"ENOUGH!" Sirius turned to see Anna standing by the doorway, tears of anger prickling in her eyes. "Would the both of you just grow up? You sit there throwing petty insults at each other like ten year-olds! My God, there are more important things in the world than schoolboy grudges! Get over it! How are we supposed to defeat Voldemort when we can't even be good amongst ourselves?"

Anna turned her glare to Sirius. "Yes, Severus was a Death Eater, but he's not now! He isn't now and it's the now that is important. If you can't accept that then maybe you shouldn't be here."

She turned to Snape. "And you! Sure, Sirius was a prick to you in school, sure, he was popular and made everyone hate you, sure, he played a ridiculously stupid joke on you that could've gotten you killed. THAT WAS TWENTY YEARS AGO! My God, do you hold grudges! If you both can't get over this _stupidity _then you can get out of my house. _I can't deal with this now!_"

She slumped, defeated, in her chair. The tears were now streaming freely down her face. She bent over, hiding her face in her arms on the table. "What if he had have taken me? What if Sirius hadn't been here? It would've been _so_ easy. I would've been back with Him in a second." It was only now that Sirius realised how deeply Malfoy's attack had shaken her. Snape reached out a hand and rubbed soothing circles on her back while Sirius took a hand in his and squeezed it gently. "What if they find me again?"

Sirius and Snape shared a glance, sobered by Anna's break down. "It's going to be alright Anna," Snape said from across the table. "Dumbledore knows the consequences. We're moving you tomorrow. It'll be alright."

She lifted her head from the table and nodded dejectedly. "Okay. I'm going to go and have a lie down." She padded softly into the house.

Sirius looked over the table at Snape and extended a hand. "Truce?"

Snape looked from the hand to Sirius' face. He extended his hand. "Truce."

A/N: Done! Yay, I love it when I finish chapters. Hope you all like this one. I'll probably get quite a few up today, I'm sick at home (damn weather). Oh my, thankyou sooooo much for all the reviews, they were so overwhelming! This story seriously just popped into my head while I was in a mood for writing, I didn't think anyone would actually like it! So yeah, thanks so much for all the reviews, they were fantastic. At the moment I think this story is going to keep going (hopefully) to the end of the war, Harry's seventh year. I'll reach the hurdle of Sirius dying somehow. Hehe. That'll be a challenge. Anyway, thanks so much for reading. I'll get going on the next one.

The Redheaded Duck: Okay, I'm totally new to , what do you mean about anonymous reviews? 


	10. Back to Black

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise I don't own. It all belongs to JK Rowling, not me.

Chapter Ten: Back to Black 

_Not knowing when the dawn will come, I open every door._

_Emily Dickinson_

__

Sirius paced the small room with anxious ferocity. Anna sat curled up on the couch, her eyes glinting with amusement as he watched the frustrated man carve tracks in her carpet.

"Why do you only pace eight steps?"

The soft voice startled Sirius out of his reverie. "What?"

"You walk eight steps and then turn. You never walk over eight. Why?"

Sirius thought for a moment, his brow furrowed. "That's how big my cell was. I guess it's just engraved in my brain. Habit."

"Break it."

Sirius grinned. He walked eight steps to the right, pausing melodramatically, his leg poised to take the ninth step. He put his foot down. "There we go."

There was a small _crack!_ as Remus Lupin Apparated into the living room. "Evening," he said merrily as he gave Sirius a short, tight hug. "Remus Lupin," he said, holding his hand out to Anna.

"Anna Fair. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, although we already met the other night. But you were out cold then, so it was sort of a one-sided conversation."

Anna chuckled. "Well, should we get going?"

"I suppose. I've been given a Portkey to get us to London." He turned to Sirius. "We haven't actually been inside the house yet, we wanted you there for that in case we get any surprises. Moody is waiting for us there, and Dumbledore will be there as well."

Sirius nodded. "Let's go then. Are you ready Anna?"

The young woman looked wistfully around her house, locking it all away in the deepest recesses of her mind. "I'm ready." Sirius moved to pick up her trunk as she took hold of her owl, Helena's, cage. "Let's go."

Remus held out an old fork. "Here, touch this." Sirius moved forward to place his index finger on the fork, Anna doing the same beside him. "Three... two... one..." Sirius felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and suddenly he was standing on unkempt grass in the middle of a square. Looking around, Sirius saw that many of the all-too-familiar houses had sunk deep into disrepair. After helping Anna off of the ground, he, Anna and Remus walked over to number 12 Grimmauld Place, where a shadowy figure awaited.

"Moody. Good to see you." Remus extended his hand, which was firmly shaken by the ex-Auror.

"Lupin."

"This is Anna Fair," Remus said, gesturing to Anna.

"Nice to meet you Miss Fair."

"Nice to meet you, too," Anna smiled warmly.

Moody turned both eyes searchingly to Sirius. "Black," he said, nodding curtly.

"Moody."

Moody's face broke out into a smile, serving to make his face even more deformed that usual. He clapped Sirius hard on the back and pulled him into a one-armed hug. "Good to see you, Sirius my boy, good to see you. I never wanted to believe that you had done it. Didn't think you had it in you. I must say, I was mighty relieved when Dumbledore told me the whole story."

Sirius grinned, ecstatic that someone believed him, more so that it was someone who had been a great mentor and friend to him during his own Auror training. "Speaking of Dumbledore, shouldn't he be here?"

"He'll be coming up soon. He's got some business to do before he comes down. Thought we might as well have a go and get inside." They all trudged up the front path towards the front door of the derelict house.

"DON'T!" Sirius shouted, as Moody made to open the door. They all paused, waiting for a explanation for his outburst. "It'll only open for a Black. If you had of touched that... I don't even want to _think_ what would've happened. Geez, Moody, getting lax in your old age."

Moody grumbled at him, stepping back from the door. Sirius took out his wand and ran it smoothly down the length of the door. "_Castitudo ab adoleo,_" he spat. The door creaked open.

"What was that?" Anna asked in a timid voice. "Purity of blood?" she translated.

Sirius growled. "Yep. They thought '_Toujours Pur_' would be a little too obvious. That's my family for you."

"Don't worry, mine's not much better." She gave him a cheeky smile and winked at him. They entered the house. A damp, rotting smell reached their noses.

"It's dark in here," Lupin remarked.

"Really?" Sirius said dryly. "I hadn't noticed."

Anna was the one who finally had the sense to mutter '_Lumos'_ and shed some light on the situation, quite literally. They were in a long, gloomy hallway that was lined with age-blackened paintings and cobwebs. "Euugghhh..." she muttered. "Looks like this place hasn't been cleaned in _years_."

Sirius pointed down the entrance hallway, where a pair of long, moth-eaten curtains hung. "Moody, you see that portrait down there?"

"Yeah. The one with the old woman in the black cap?"

"Yeah. What's she doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Good. Don't wake her up, I don't want her to know that I'm here."

"Who is she?" Anna asked curiously.

"My mother."

"Oh."

A/N: Okay, something Siriusly weird is happening to my computer. Heh. Seriously though, I was looking over this story as it's posted on and it's totally weird, heaps of grammar and _italics _and lots of these funky things () are left out. Anyone have any idea why??? Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter, I know it ended a little abruptly but the next one should be up soon... Review!


	11. Stunned Mullets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, JK does... I'm sure we've already established this....

A/N: Ooohh.... Never put one of these at the front before.... How exciting... Just wanted to say I LOVE YOU!! Seriously, people are so nice! After reading so many gorgeous reviews, I honestly can't wipe this grin off my face. Gives me lots of motivation to keep writing as well. On with the story!

Chapter Eleven: Stunned Mullets

_Up to now, common sense has been under-valued out of misunderstanding, especially by those who are not well endowed with it._

_- Alfred Adler_

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause, followed by a soft shuffling noise coming from down the hallway. Moody's wand was out immediately. "Who's there?" he called, his voice echoing off the dank walls. The soft light from Anna's wand fell over a very old, very mystified looking house-elf.

Sirius made a noise of disbelief. "Kreacher?"

"Is it Mistress's son?" the house-elf seemed to mutter under its breath, nevertheless quite audibly. "The ungrateful swine that broke my dear Mistress's heart? How she hated him, what a disappointment he was." He seemed apparently convinced that they could not hear him.

"Oh my God. It's the old house-elf. Thought he would've died years ago."

"Doesn't seem as if he's done much cleaning," Remus remarked.

"No, it certainly doesn't. What should we do with him?"

"Leave him I guess. Can't turn him out, he could tell people that we've been here."

"Okay. Kreacher, go and make yourself useful. Oh, and don't wake up mum," he said, gesturing towards the portrait.

The elf sunk into a ridiculously low bow. "Yes, Master. Heard he was a criminal, smells like a drain too..." The elf trailed off, leaving the hallway by one of the doors.

"Well," Anna said humorously. "That was strange..." There was a large BANG as Kreacher slammed shut the door. "SHIT!" Anna exclaimed, jumping a metre in the air. "Woah, that scared me."

Behind them, the moth-eaten curtains flew open revealing an old, decaying woman whose eyes were rolling back into her head. A blood-curdling scream echoed around the house. "_WHO DARES BESMIRCH_ _THE HOUSE OF MY FORE FATHERS? FILTH! MUTANTS! HALF BREEDS!_"

They all turned in wonderment to the painting. The old woman's eyes widened as she spotted Sirius. "_YOU! SHAME OF MY FLESH! BLOOD TRAITOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE! BEGONE!_" The portrait gasped as its gaze fell upon Anna. "_Mistress..._" Mrs. Black fell into a low curtsy.

Remus, Moody and Sirius all turned to Anna. She shrugged. "I dunno... but lets take this as an opportunity to shut her up." She moved quickly to close the curtains. Turning around she saw the three men still watching her with wide eyes. "What? Okay, so sometimes Dark Creatures and such things recognise my blood and seem to think that I can rule over them or something. It's nothing special. It was a bit freaky though, on my first day at Hogwarts when the Bloody Baron called me 'The Dark Princess." Avoided him from then on..."

Sirius turned to Remus. "Can you feel something?"

"Yes. I had no idea what it was though. Sort of like a pull..."

Anna looked confused for a moment. "Oh!" she said, comprehension dawning. "You're the werewolf best friend."

Remus nodded.

"Okay," Anna said. "Are we gonna keep going or are you three going to just stand there like stunned mullets?"

Still looking rather stupefied, they nodded and continued on down the hallway, into the basement kitchen. Remus conjured a pot of tea and pulled five very dusty teacups out of the cupboard.

"Well, I suppose the first – " Moody was cut off by the doorbell ringing, followed quickly by Mrs. Black's screams.

"I'll go," Sirius said, before bounding off up the stairs. After quickly pulling the curtains shut on his mother, he opened the door to see a smiling Albus Dumbledore peering down at him.

"Sirius! How are you?"

"Fine, thankyou Sir, and yourself?"

"Excellent."

"Come in, Sir. We're just having some tea downstairs."

"Ah. Very good. May I ask, what were those screaming noises were that I heard before you opened the door? Rather disturbing, I must say."

"Oh, just my dear old Mum. She's got a portrait of herself hanging in the hallway. Doesn't seem to like the fact that we're in the house. Apart from that we've seen nothing unusual, unless you count the old house elf, Kreacher, and it seems as if he's gone 'round the twist. But if we kick him out he might take off to my less desirable relatives and we certainly don't want them knowing that we were hear."

Dumbledore nodded as they reached the basement. "Albus!" Anna shrieked, before encompassing Dumbledore in a huge bear hug.

"Anna! Delightful to see you, my girl," he said, returning the embrace.

She gave him one last squeeze before leading him over to the table. "Remus, Moody," he said in greeting to the two men seated at the table. "So, what's the verdict?"

"I think it would make perfect Headquarters, Headmaster," Remus said from across the table. "It's big enough, it's Unplottable, it's got Muggle Repelling Charms over every inch of it... all we need to really do is clean the damn thing."

"I agree, Remus." Dumbledore said, nodding his head pensively. "So, let's make our first priority making it completely safe; establishing wards, Anti-Apparation fields, and of course performing the Fidelius Charm. And then of course we can start the cleaning."

"Well," Sirius said with false gusto. "Let's get cracking."

* * *

A/N: Aaahh, another chapter done. Hope you liked it! You know what's coming.... REVIEW! Heh... Okay, okay, I admit, Anna is a bit of a Mary Sue... but aren't all female original characters? Especially ones that hook up with Sirius, I've read some classics man... Oh, and I'm not too sure if 'stunned mullet' is an Aussie slang term or not, but if it is, (ah, dear old Australia) it just means looking like a dear caught in headlights. Or a stag. Mwahaha. Oh, and for the person who asked, a nightingale is a "European songbird noted for its melodious nocturnal song." Thankyou for reading! 


	12. On the Same Page

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me...

Chapter Twelve: On the Same Page

_"At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet."_

_-Plato_

Two days later found Sirius lying in his bed reading a book, or at least trying to. While his eyes read the words his brain was miles away, resulting in him having to read the same paragraph four times before finally understanding what on earth it was talking about. With a frustrated growl Sirius slammed _Advance Transfiguration Methods _onto the bed, crossed his arms over his chest and allowed his mind to drift.

Of course, the first thing it landed on was a certain grey-eyed girl who was lying, _probably sleeping quite comfortably_, Sirius thought with bitterness, in the next room. Ever since they had arrived at number 12 Grimmauld Place there had been nothing but pleasantries between them, she was acting as if nothing had changed and Sirius was trying his best to act the same although he had far from forgotten the heated kiss they had shared in the kitchen back at her cottage. _Maybe she's forgotten, _Sirius mused. _Maybe Malfoy hit her just a little **too **hard on the head..._

He was, truth be told, feeling like a fourteen year old, love-struck school boy, having no idea where he stood with Anna and exactly what their relationship was. And while he _did _perhaps give her the room beside his with a tiny hidden agenda, Sirius wanted Anna to know that she meant more to him than just a friend who he occasionally snogged when he was in the mood.

A soft tap on the door echoed around the room.

"Come in."

Sirius was hard pressed to stifle his nervousness when Anna walked into the room, wearing a soft silk nightie. "Hey. What's up?" he asked, in which he hoped was a laid-back, nonchalant way.

"Nothing really. Just couldn't sleep. You know how it is." She settled herself at the end of the bed, her legs crossed, her elbows propped up on her knees, her long brown hair flowing around her.

"Nightmares?"

"No," she answered. "Just too much to think about."

Sirius was surprised, and at the same time relieved, that she seemed as nervous as he felt._ What happened to Sirius Black, ladies man, who would have taken advantage of this situation in a second? _he asked himself inwardly. _Come on, pull yourself together man! _

"Anything I can help you with?"

She looked up at him and then quickly looked away. "Maybe," she muttered shortly.

He gave her a rakish grin. "'Maybe'? Care to elaborate?"

"No," she said, looking anywhere but him.

"Is there something on my ceiling? Or are you just captivated by the oh-so-very interesting whiteness?"

She blushed. _Yes! One point to me!_

"Hmmm..." he mused out loud. "Could this have _anything _to do with that little incident in the kitchen a few days ago?"

She blushed even harder, if it were possible.

"Ah. I think I hit the nail on the proverbial head," he smiled.

"Smart arse," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that? Sorry, I didn't quite catch you there."

She flashed dangerous eyes at him. "Well?" she cried. "Are you going to explain yourself?"

"For what?" he said innocently.

"'For what'"? You have to ask? You've spent the last two days acting like nothing happened! Don't tell me you go around kissing your friends like _that _every goddamn day! I feel like a confused, hormonal, love-struck teenager for God's sake!"

"Well," he said, smiling gently, as he sat up against the pillows, "At least we're on the same page."

She looked up at him with her big, grey eyes. Her face broke into a grin. "Really?"

"Really."

There was an awkward pause. Suddenly, Sirius was thrown back as Anna bounded towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss against his lips. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer as he deepened the kiss. Her lips felt like hot fire against his skin and her hair like silk as he ran his hands through it. Eventually, they had to come up for air.

He smiled against her lips. "Well. That was unexpected."

"Oh, but you loved it all the same."

"Mmm..." he murmured softly, before placing soft butterfly kisses around her eyes.

She sighed dramatically. "I should probably get to bed before you get any ideas."

He chuckled against her hair as he slowly made his way to her mouth. "What, you have so little faith in me?"

She smirked as he kissed her gently on the mouth. "Quite the opposite, I assure you. I have absolutely no faith in myself." And with a quick kiss, she was off the bed and out the door.

* * *

A/N: Aahhhh.... another pointless chapter. Oh well, I felt the need for some fluffy fluff and besides, they had to have some version of 'the talk.' Hope you all liked it, please review and tell me if you think I should do a sex scene. Being 15 and oh-so-very unexperienced in the matter, it could turn out to be quite comical. Hah. Oh well, we'll see, if you think there is need to actually have a scene where they do the dirty deed I'll happily oblige but if you think I could just mention it somehow along the way, I think I'll opt for the more easier route. Anyway, as always, review and tell me what you think!


	13. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Ok, one more time, I don't own anything except for Anna.

Chapter Thirteen: The Meeting  
  
_I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word in reality. This is why right, temporarily defeated, is stronger than evil triumphant._

_- Martin Luther King_

Sirius sat in the kitchen, nervously fidgeting with his fork. In one hour, old and new members of the Order of the Phoenix would be coming to Grimmauld Place for their first meeting, and also to hear the truth of Sirius Black.

"Sirius, don't be so nervous. It'll be fine." Remus' voice cut through Sirius' worries like a knife in butter.

"How can you be sure? I mean, what if one of them freaks out and tries to kill me?"

"Sirius, what is the likeliness of that happening?"

"Slim to none, but slim is still a possibility! And what if one of them is a Death Eater? Or a spy?"

Remus raised an eyebrow incredulously at Sirius. "Don't be daft. Do you really think Dumbledore would be stupid enough to recruit someone who could be spying? Besides, Anna will be there and she can use her Empathy to figure out if anyone is being dishonest."

"Exactly," Anna interjected from her place perched on the kitchen counter. "Please stop being so nervous, you're making me feel sick!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"It's alright," she said, hopping off the counter. "I'm going to go upstairs to concentrate the Empathy before the meeting. I'll be back down soon." After giving Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek, she left the room bounding up the stairs three at time.

"So. Sirius. What's happening between you and Anna?" Remus asked slyly from across the table.

Sirius smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, I would rather be spared the gruesome details," Remus chortled. "But I'm sure Snape will be _very _interested in the whole thing."

Sirius shuddered. "I'd forgotten about him. We sort of reached a truce after Malfoy found Anna. That was only after she completely exploded at us about our, wait a minute, what did she say? Oh yeah, our 'petty insults' and 'schoolboy grudges.' You should have seen it, it was terrifying. Even Snape looked scared."

Remus chuckled.

"Oh well," Sirius said wistfully. "I'm sure you'll see her tell of old Snapey at some point. Now _that's _funny. Seeing Snape being put in his place by a girl twelve years younger than him."

Sirius was interrupted by the appearance of Moody. "Come on boys," he growled, "Let's set the room up before people get here."

They spent the next fifteen minutes setting up the kitchen with chairs for the meeting. The doorbell rung, setting off Mrs. Black once again.

"Quick! Sirius, change!"

Sirius swiftly morphed into Padfoot and strolled over to the back of the room where he jumped onto a chair and waited patiently. He barked softly when Anna popped into the room and she hurriedly came to sit by him. She reached out a hand and began to comfortingly scratch him behind the ears. "Who's a good little doggy? Hmmm?"

Sirius growled.

Remus walked into the room shortly after accompanying two other people, a tall black man with a gold hoop earring who Sirius vaguely recognised and a young woman who had a pale, heart-shaped face and bright, bubblegum pink hair. The pair walked over to Anna and Sirius as Lupin bounded back out of the room, the doorbell and Mrs Black going off again.

"Hi, I'm Anna," Anna said warmly, holding out her hand to the newcomers. "Anna Fair."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," the tall man said, shaking Anna's hand.

"Hey Anna!" the girl said brightly. "Haven't seen you in years!"

"Tonks!" Anna cried, jumping off her seat to embrace the young woman.

Sirius, knowing the name, barked in surprise. All three turned to look at him, Anna with a warning glint in her eye. He grinned sheepishly.

"How strange. That dog seriously looks like it's grinning at us," remarked Tonks, who Sirius now knew to be his cousin's daughter.

"Yeah, he's a strange dog, this one," Anna said uncomfortably. "It's so good to see you! It's been what, six years?"

"Yeah, you all but disappeared on us! Where'd you go?"

"Oh, long story, I'll explain later. So what've you been doing with yourself?"

They talked amiably for a while, and from what Sirius gathered, Tonks and Anna had been in the same year at Hogwarts.

"Anna!" Sirius turned to see Snape making his way towards the group. After giving a quick kiss to Anna's cheek, he smirked at Sirius and then stalked off to speak with Moody on the other side of the room.

"Ah. Remember back in Hogwarts?" Tonks asked nostalgically. "I swear, you must be the _only _Gryffindor student _ever _that was favoured by Snape."

Anna laughed. "He absolutely hated that I was put there instead of Slytherin. He was utterly convinced that the Sorting Hat had made a mistake. He got over it after a while though."

They talked for a while about Hogwarts and Tonks' new job as an Auror, Anna petting Sirius every now and then as she sensed his unease until the kitchen had filled up with people.

"Right," said Dumbledore, standing before the assembled group. "Looks like everyone has arrived." He gazed seriously around the room for a moment. "I'm sure you all know why you are here. You are here because you believe, or believe there to be a chance, that Lord Voldemort has indeed returned." A shudder swept across the room as Dumbledore said his name.

"What makes you think he really is back?" a witch Sirius knew to be Emmeline Vance asked from the second row of chairs.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, as if he had expected this question to arise. "I heard Harry Potter's account of what happened that night; of how he was transported to Voldemort as he touched the Tri-Wizard Cup. Of how Cedric Diggory was murdered on Voldemort's orders; of how Voldemort was restored to his body and of how they fought, Harry barely escaping with his life. I then heard the Veritaserum-induced story from Barty Crouch Junior and how he was smuggled out of Azkaban by his father; how Voldemort came to him and how he impersonated Alastor Moody and eventually led Harry to Voldemort. The stories fit perfectly, and other than that Harry Potter would has my absolute trust; there is no reason for him to lie and there is no other explanation for how Cedric Diggory was killed. Although some have always believed that Voldemort was dead, I for one never thought it was so. It was only a matter of time before he once again reclaimed his old power and rose against us again. That time has come."

Dumbledore studied the room over his half-moon glasses once more. "Now, what _you_ must decide is whether or not you believe this truth, and whether or not you wish to fight. No slight will be made of anyone who leaves this room now, and I certainly do not wish to put any pressure on you to stay. Many of you have families or have felt the loss that fighting in this war can lead to. In the last war we lost _many_ great people; Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones, the Longbottom's, the Prewett's, the Potter's, and many more. And that could very well happen again. I ask only that you think about what is best for yourself and what you think is the right thing to do. If any of you wish to leave, you may do so now."

Dumbledore held an outstretched hand to the door. Not one person moved.

He smiled, somewhat sadly.

"Very well. Fudge's reaction, while not unexpected, is very unfortunate. He refuses to believe that there is any chance of Voldemort having returned. Those of you who work at the Ministry will have to be very careful that Fudge does not suspect you to be associated with the Order. In the meantime I have a very shrewd idea as to what exactly Voldemort is after. I believe he will be beginning to recruit his army; Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime are already on their way to the mountains to discuss peace with the Giants, hopefully before Voldemort can. There are many other things that I think Voldemort could be after that we can discuss at a later time. Now, it is time to recognise one of our number for who they are." He gave Sirius a slight nod.

"Many of you might be wondering who's exactly this house is. While being a little less ideal in a decorative manner, this house is being used because it is Unplottable, Muggle-Repelling and it has protection wards, Anti-Apparation fields and the Fidelius Charm cast around it. Also, this house is the last place the Ministry, or even Lord Voldemort would ever expect the find the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

Anna's hand tightened in Sirius's fur.

"This house belongs to one of our members. It belongs to Sirius Black."

Gasps of shock and terror swept across the room. "Sirius Black!" one wizard shouted, looking around him as if he expected Sirius to come in at any moment, wielding a chainsaw, "What in Merlin's name are we doing here? He's a murderer! What if he comes back?"

Dumbledore held his hands out, attempting to calm the crowd. Only Anna, Snape, Moody, Remus and the Weasley's hadn't moved. "Sirius Black is not, and never was a murderer," the old man continued. "I discovered this truth a little over a year ago when Sirius confronted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I was told the truth of that Halloween night fourteen years ago. And I will tell it to you now..."

Dumbledore went on to recount the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew, the switch in Secret-Keepers leading to the eventual demise of Lily and James Potter, Sirius' confrontation of Pettigrew in a Muggle street, his wrongful imprisonment, and eventually his escape.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Preposterous! You can't really believe this?"

"Yes, Dedalus, I do believe it, I'm only sorry I couldn't see the truth earlier. But if you have any questions you are free to ask. Sirius is here now. Sirius?" Sirius nodded to Dumbledore before transforming amid gasps and shrieks.

There was a stunned silence.

Suddenly, a man Sirius knew to be Mundungus Fletcher stood up. "Well, if Dumbledore believes it, then I believe it. Good to see you, Sirius."

It seemed that Mundungus' words had broken the ice, for Sirius was soon swamped by old and new friends, all offering their condolences for his twelve years wrongful imprisonment and greeting their him back into the fold.

Kinglsey Shacklebolt made his way over to Sirius. "Kingsley Shacklebolt," he said, extending his hand for Sirius to shake. "I'm the Auror in charge of the search for you." Sirius gulped. "But you know, it never did add up, the whole story. It's good to hear the truth."

Sirius smiled, shaking the man's hand.

"So, Sirius. Ever been to Tibet?"

* * *

A/N: Uggghhh! Finally! That chapter seriously took FOREVER to write! It was just all so complicated; trying to figure out _how_ much Dumby would tell them and _what _their reactions would be, etc, etc, etc. I'm so glad the chapter is finally over. Uugghhh, I hate it. Seriously, I don't care if it's all crappy and confusing, I just want it to be finished and done! Hope it's not too bad. Oh, and about the whole "One/On the Same Page" thing, I think I seriously need glasses. But in my defence, it was late at night and I'd just been working at work so I was really tired and grumpy. I _have _changed it but for some reason my computer isn't being very nice and it hasn't fixed it yet. Hrrmmm... Stupid technology. Anyhoo, thankyou all for you're _lovely _reviews, I get all tingly when I read them and they're such a motivator to keep going. I even don't mind the bad ones, and Lord knows how much I can't handle criticism, I must be improving. Hahaha. So I hope you enjoyed it, not to sure what the next chapters going to be about.... Hrrmmm.... Wow, this A/N is huge, better stop here. Bye!!! 


	14. Arrive the Weasleys'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Chapter Fourteen: Arrive the Weasleys

_When somebody annoys you remember it takes 42 muscles to frown and four to reach out and hit them upside the head._

_Unknown_

"Ah. Arrive the Weasleys!" Sirius said knowingly as he peered out the window.

Indeed, a small party of redheads and one bushy-haired girl had just appeared in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius looked on in some amusement as they glanced around the street searching for the house, their brows knitted in confusion. He chuckled as Mrs Weasley held out a piece of paper and watched their eyes widening as number 12 materialised in front of them. Sirius could see Hermione hurriedly explaining something to Ron, no doubt the workings of the Fidelius Charm that was keeping the house well hidden.

He made his way to the entrance hall, opening the door jovially.

"Mrs Weasley!" he said cheerily, as she shepherded her clan inside.

"Please, Sirius, call me Molly."

"Molly!" he said with a grin. "Glad you could come to stay!"

She smiled briskly up at him. "Yes, well, you needed some help around the house and it will make it easier when Harry comes."

Sirius' expression turned grave for a moment before he pasted on a warm smile as a tall, gangly looking boy walked over to him.

"Hey Sirius!" Ron said, shaking the older man's hand.

"Hey Ron, good to see you. Geez, you've grown a metre since I last saw you."

It was true, if Ron kept growing at the rate he was he would soon be taller than all of his brothers. Ron smiled self-consciously as Hermione came bustling over to the pair.

"Sirius!"

Sirius bent down, giving the girl a small hug. "Nice to see you, Hermione. Your holidays going well?"

"Yes, thankyou, they've been very good."

"Excellent." Sirius turned to see Molly waiting to introduce him to the three redheads standing nervously beside her.

"Sirius, this is Fred and George," she said, gesturing to two identical twins.

"Hi," he said, shaking their hands.

"Hi," they said, somewhat nonchalantly for someone being introduced to a man they had thought a mass murderer for fifteen years.

"And this is Ginny, my youngest."

The small girl stepped forward bravely, offering her hand to Sirius. "Nice to meet you Sirius. I dare say you look a lot better than you did in those photos a few years back."

"Ginny!" Molly cried indignantly.

But Sirius let out a bark-like laugh as he shook the girl's hand. "I would hope so. Nice to meet you, Ginny. Now, shall I show you your rooms? Give you the grand tour?"

"That would be lovely, Sirius."

Sirius quickly magicked their trunks into the air, manoeuvring them to follow him up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later after having shown the Weasley family and Hermione which rooms they would be sleeping in, he ushered them into the kitchen where Bill, Remus and Anna sat drinking tea. He quickly reintroduced them to "Professor Lupin" and Anna before sitting them all down and pouring tea.

"So when will Harry be coming?" Ron asked promptly.

"I don't know Ron," Sirius answered dejectedly. "I hope soon. I know how much he hates it there."

"Yes, but Dumbledore knows best and it _is_ for Harry's safety," Molly cut in.

"I suppose," Sirius said slowly. "But if it's safe enough for the Order here, surely it's safe enough for Harry."

Molly gave him a warning look, but all too late.

"Order? What's the Order?" Ginny asked innocently from her place at the table.

"Nothing, Ginny," Molly said hastily.

"This wouldn't be the Order of the Phoenix that you're talking about?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised.

_God, that girl is perceptive_, Sirius thought as Molly flushed angrily.

Ron smiled at Hermione, clapping a hand on her back. "Well, Hermione, you'll just have to tell us all about that later on."

Hermione blushed slightly at Ron's contact. Sirius watched in mild amusement as Ron's ears turned pink and he speedily took his hand of Hermione's back. Ginny, Bill, Fred and George all shared an evil grin.

"Come on, Mum," George pleaded. "If we're going to be living here then we'll find out eventually. You might as well tell us now."

Molly sighed and collapsed into a chair. "I suppose you're right George."

George's mouth opened, forming a small 'o.' "What?" he cried. "You just admitted I'm right? You've never given in so easily!"

Bill chuckled appreciatively. "He is right though, Mum. They'll be staying here so it'll be better if you just tell them straight out what the Order is, because they'll find out another way anyway," he said with a pointed look at Fred and George. Sirius wondered if this had anything to do with the "_Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_" that Harry had mentioned before.

"Although I'm sure Hermione already knows it all," Remus interjected lightly, examining his favourite ex-student over the rim of his teacup.

Hermione fidgeted in her chair, flushing happily.

"Very well," Molly said tiredly. "The Order of the Phoenix is a group of witches and wizards that Dumbledore formed to fight against You-Know-Who in his last rise. After he rose again in June, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order and we've made this house our Headquarters, thanks to Sirius here who donated it." She nodded in Sirius' direction. "And that's all I'm telling you."

"Were you and Dad in the Order last time?" Ginny asked curiously.

Molly shook her head, smiling ruefully. "Last time we had five small children to take care of."

They nodded thoughtfully for a moment.

"So," Fred said half-seriously. "When can we join?"

* * *

A/N: La di da di da... Sorry that one took a while to come up, I went out over the weekend and just didn't have much time, plus I've got assessments coming out of my ears. sighs dramatically Thanks for all the reviews, hope you liked this chapter. I've been doing lots of writing for the last chapters of this story so if it's any consolation they'll be up quickly when I eventually get around to it... Anyway, as always, please review. I dunno if I'll be getting chapters up quite as quickly as I have been, I'm once again becoming hooked to all _your_ lovely fan fictions. Damn the written word!


	15. Memories and Dreams

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter Fifteen: Memories and Dreams

_"I never knew how to worship until I knew how to love."_

_ - Henry Ward Beecher_

Sirius sat quietly in front if the fire, letting it's fierce warmth rush over him, gazing into it's fiery depths as his mind drifted away, lost in a sea of memories and dreams.

"What are you thinking about?" a soft voice asked from the doorway. Sirius turned to see Anna, hairbrush in hand, leaning against the doorway.

"Everything."

"Everything?" She raised her eyebrows. "That's an awful lot to think about."

He smiled ruefully at her as she sat across from him and gently unravelled her hair from its bun. "Just thinking about before all this. Before all this shit happened. Before Azkaban."

She nodded encouragingly for him to continue while she ran the brush through her hair thoughtfully.

"I wish you could've met James and Lily. They were such good people." He winced in pain. "I should've known it was him. Why didn't I realise?"

"Shhh," she said as she lay down with her head in his lap. "Don't think about the bad things; regret is just a waste of energy. It's better to think of all the good things. Tell me about James and Lily."

He smiled wistfully. "Lily was great. She was pretty much the only person who had any amount of control over James. Seriously, he was whipped. Right from the beginning." He laughed. "I remember, he used to ask her out every single time he spoke to her. She _always_ said no. Took him some mighty hard convincing to get her to finally agree. That was in seventh year, once he had deflated his head a bit."

"Ah. Yes. I've heard a lot about his big head."

"That would be from Snape, wouldn't it?"

"_Severus_," she reminded himAnd yes, all from Severus. Ooh, I've heard _a lot _about you two from Severus. But I always thought he was over-exaggerating."

Sirius chuckled mirthfully. "He probably wasn't. We were pretty bad, especially to him. But, then again, he gave it as much as he got it."

"Mmm, I can't imagine Severus being much of the submissive type...

"Certainly not."

"Tell me more about James and Lily. How did he get her to agree to go out with him?"

"Ah. The Master Plan. Well, he came to us during the train ride, claiming that this was the year he would finally get Lily to 'realise she is madly in love with me.' Or so he put it. And after some careful deliberation, and blackmailing one of her friends for information, he realised he really had to 'change his ways' and 'become a better man' if he was ever going to get her attention. So he enlisted Remus to The Cause."

"And why didn't he ask you?" she asked in mock-astonishment.

He snorted. "Because, my dear, deluded Anna, with the attitude towards women that _I _had at the time Lily would never get within ten feet of him. And he knew that. So. Where was I? Oh yeah. Remus started 'tutoring' James in how to act like a gentlemen. You see, Remus had always been the proper, courteous type of guy. Still is, I guess. Ah, the infamous Gryffindor chivalry..."

Anna snorted.

"So, anyway, that year James and Lily were Heads, which meant that they had to spend _heaps _of time together, much to the horror of Lily. Ah, you should've seen the look on her face when she found out James was Head Boy. _Priceless_. For a while it wasn't going to well, Lily thought that James was just being civil because of some prank, and it seemed that for every step they took forward, they'd take two back."

He paused for a moment. "That Christmas Eve there was a huge Muggle Massacre. You might remember it. It was in Surrey, Death Eaters murdered hundreds of Muggles."

"Ah, Sirius?"

"Mmm?"

"I was five."

"Oh. Anyway, Lily's parents were murdered. As you can imagine she was pretty distraught. Blamed herself for it, saying she should've gone home, should've been there. Thought it was her fault because she was a witch. Of course, she was totally wrong and we all told her so, but she wouldn't listen. She disappeared for a while into her room, didn't even go down for meals. And then late one night James is coming back from a kitchen raid he finds Lily crying her eyes out in the Common Room."

He shifted in the couch, fiddling with Anna's hair.

"Once he got over his shock he realised he should probably be doing the 'friend' thing, so he went over and comforted her. As much as I tried, and believe me, I _tried_, I never did find out what happened that night. But we all came down the next day to find Lily asleep in James' arms."

He grinned evilly.

"Remus still has the picture. I must get him to show Harry someday. When they woke up they were awfully embarrassed, and of course we teased them mercilessly for years. and the rest, as they say, is history."

"I see. So what happened to you all after Hogwarts?"

"Well. James and me both aced the NEWTs and went straight into Auror training. Lily was absolutely brilliant with Charms so she went into the Experimental Charms Department in the Ministry. Remus got top NEWT scores; he was made valedictorian, but of course because of his lycanthropy no one would accept him. He found some crappy job and moved in with me. Pettigrew," he spat the name, "He did pretty miserably in his NEWTs and got some mediocre job at the Ministry."

"Ah. I see. So," she smiled innocently, leaning forward to place enticing kisses along his jawbone. "Did you ever grow out of your wicked ways?" she murmured into his neck.

"Mmmm... Unfortunately, I did. I am now a firm believer in abstinence."

She bit her lip and looked up at him with 'come-hither' eyes.

He raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Miss Fair, are you trying seduce me?"

"Are you seduced?"

"Yes."

"Well then... I suppose I am."

* * *

A/N: Aaahhhh.... Thought I'd add in a bit of fluff at the end. Hope you liked it. Please review! Woah, what a short A/N...


	16. Favourites

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Chapter Sixteen: Favourites

_"Other men said they have seen angels,  
But I have seen thee  
And thou art enough."  
_

_ -G. Moore_

__

"Hmmm. Favourite colour?"

Sirius though for a moment. "Red. Sunrise or sunset?"

"Sunset. It's prettier. Mountains or beaches?"

"Mountains, they remind me of Hogwarts."

She smiled, taking another mouthful of her chocolate ice cream. They had been playing this game nearly all morning. Now, tiny rays of sunlight were slithering across the bed where Sirius lay and Anna sat, dappling and dancing in her dazzling hair. At some point in the last fifteen minutes Anna had declared she was craving chocolate ice cream, whipped out her wand and conjured the small tub out of nowhere, along with two silver spoons.

"Your turn," she reminded him.

"Um..." he pondered for a moment. "Birthdays or Christmas?

"Christmas. Everyone gets presents. Cold or hot?"

"Cold. It's a good excuse."

"For what?"

"For you to snuggle up to me."

She laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Thanks," he said, catching the pillow and placing it comfortably under his head. "Rain or shine?"

"Rain. Blonde or brown?"

"What colour is your hair?"

"Reddish brown."

"Then I like reddish brown. Making love or having sex?"

She snorted. "Trust you to come up with the sexually-orientated questions. Someone's got a one-tracked mind."

"Hey, you were asking some pretty provocative questions before."

"Like what?" she scoffed.

"'Chocolate or ice cream?'"

"Sirius, that's food."

"'Slow or fast?'"

"Hey! There were plenty of different ways that you could've taken that question! Just because-"

"Answer the question, Anna," he snickered.

She blushed. "Making love, I guess."

"Sweet and shy or dark and mysterious?" she said, hastily changing the subject before Sirius could make some smart-arse comment.

"Sweet and mysterious."

"Sirius, that's not an option."

"Oh well. Morning or night?"

"Morning. Talking or whispering?"

"Whispering. Love or lust?"

"A combination of both."

"That's not an option, Anna."

"Shut up. If you could be any superhero who would you be?"

He thought for a minute. "Spiderman. You?"

"Well, it's either Catwoman or Wonderwoman. So I guess I'll go with Catwoman. But cats eat birds, so I suppose that wouldn't work..." she trailed off.

"You have ice-cream on your face."

"Sirius, you've tried this before."

"Oh, but you really do."

She grinned coyly and licked her lips. "Is it gone?"

He advanced slowly towards her. "Yes."

"Then why are you coming over here?"

He quickly Vanished the ice cream with his wand. "I wanna see if you taste like ice cream."

She laughed. "Sirius, that was the worst line ever."

He shrugged, inches from her face. "I know, but I had nothing else."

He extended his hand, placing a soft finger under her chin, tilting it upwards towards his face. Wrapping his other arm around her waist he arched her back to him, giving her a burning, passionate kiss on her delectable lips, delving deep into her mouth and exploring the caverns within. He ran his hands through her hair and down to the small of her back. She pressed her body against his, her hands sliding up the inside of his shirt on his back. He broke away, leaving her panting and flushed.

"Well?" she said huskily.

"'Well' what?" he asked as he lowered her back onto the pillows, running his fingertips down her collarbone. Predictably, she shivered. _She's like putty in my hands_, he smiled.

"Do I taste like ice cream?"

He grinned wickedly. "Oops. I forgot. I'll have to taste again."

* * *

A/N: Aahhh... pointless fluff. Well, you asked for it. Dunno if it was _good _fluff, but I didn't want it to be _completely _pointless, so it's fluff under the pretext of them getting to know each other better. Heh. Anyway, hope you liked it. You know what's coming... REVIEW!!!!


	17. Marauders Unveiled

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Chapter Seventeen: Marauders Unveiled

"_Oh my God, I have a food baby."_

_ -My wonderful sister, Alison._

"_Stop these infanities!"_

_ -My wonderful friend, Lincoln, who, much to my amusement,__yelled this out quite loudly in our English class. And for the __record, he **is **blonde. _

__

__

Sirius sat at the kitchen table, agitatedly tapping his quill against the old, scrubbed wood. He huffed angrily and scrunched up the parchment in front of him.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asked tentatively.

"Nothing," he snapped shortly.

Anna snorted from across the table. "Nothing my foot. You're positively exuding anger, frustration, anxiousness, helplessness, uncertainty," she said, ticking off her fingers as she went. "You want any more? You're as easy to read as a book, Sirius. A book that's open on the right page and highlighted in fluorescent pink."

"Woah, freaky," Fred commented, George nodding his head in agreement.

Hermione tsked derisively. "Honestly, she's an Empath, haven't you figured that out yet?"

Anna looked at impressed at Hermione while Sirius growled at her. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

She shrugged. "Hey, it was a blatant lie. Everyone could see that you were pissed off, I was just stating the obvious."

"So, now that we've come to the conclusion that you are indeed angry," Remus asked quizzically, "Are you going to enlighten us as to why?"

Sirius looked dejectedly down at his pile of parchment. "I'm _trying _to write a letter to Harry, but it's not working!"

"What do you mean 'it's not working'?"

"Well, I don't know what to say. I mean, Dumbledore's told us that we can't say anything about the Order or Voldemort or _anything _importantin case it gets intercepted, but that leaves very little that we can actually _say_."

"I know what you mean, Sirius," Hermione said quietly from her seat. "Ron and I are having the same problem. Harry must be getting so angry."

"I know! I mean, what can I write? '_Hi Harry. Look, I know that the darkest wizard of all time who is also your arch nemesis and has attempted to kill you on numerous occasions has just risen again and is probably plotting your gruesome and painful death right now, but I can't talk about that, so, how are your holidays going?_'It sounds bloody ridiculous just in my head! I'm_ supposed _to be his bloody godfather and comfort him! Great job I'm doing!"

Remus lay a comforting had on Sirius' forearm. "We all know how you're feeling, Sirius. We all care a lot about Harry as well. But you know Dumbledore has Harry's best interests at heart. He'll be here soon, we'll go and get him, I promise."

"Thanks, Moony."

"That's alright, Padfoot," Remus said, smiling consolingly.

An identical flicker of realisation, quickly followed by disbelief and confusion flickered over the twins' faces.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait_!" Fred said, openly gaping in astonishment. "Padfoot? Moony?" He looked between Remus and Sirius. "You don't mean _the _Padfoot and Moony? Messieurs of Hogwarts? Makers of the Marauders Map?"

Sirius grinned rakishly at Remus. "In person," he said cheekily to Fred and George. "Didn't know we were so renowned. Glad to have made your acquaintance, boys."

Fed and George shared a look of admiration before leaping out of their seats and catapulting across the table. They came to a ridiculously low bow before Sirius and Remus.

"Oh, Exulted Ones! To have met your personage is a dream come true! Your work is awe-inspiring! Please, be so kind to bestow some of your wisdom upon us unworthy souls!"

Ron snorted loudly while Anna and Hermione snickered behind their hands.

Sirius looked proudly at Remus. "Well, Moony my old pal, time to get the scrapbooks, do you think?"

* * *

A/N: There we go. Sorry it took a while to get this up, I've been a busy little bumblebee this week. Hah, you should've seen how many words I tried to make up in this chapter. My thesaurus isn't to impressed with me. Oh well, now I'm off to do a mother of a bloody Geography Assessment. Isn't it horrible how we're made to do subjects that are so desperately boring? Grrr.... Please review! 


	18. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise...

Chapter Eighteen: The Prophecy  
  
_Most people live and die with their music still unplayed. They never dare to try._

_-Mary Kay Ash_

__

__

"Sirius!"

Remus' voice cut urgently through the room.

Sirius turned quickly in his chair to look at the other man. "What? What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore's called an urgent meeting. Everyone's arriving downstairs now. Come on."

Sirius nodded, putting his book down and striding purposefully into the kitchen. He quickly scanned the room for Anna, finding her sitting by herself in the corner, nervously wringing her hands in her lap. He made his way over to her and took a seat.

"Anna, are you okay? You look really nervous."

She looked at him, her eyes reflecting her fear. "I'm worried, Sirius. It's bad." She nodded towards Dumbledore, who was standing at the front of the assemblage, waiting for everyone to find his or her seats. "I've known that man since I was eight years old. I've rarely felt him so worried." She narrowed her eyes, concentrating on the elderly man. "He's almost sad, he feels helpless. Like he's failed something. Or someone. It must be something bad." She glanced up at him with her pale, grey eyes. "I'm scared, Sirius."

Sirius frowned, his brow furrowed. He took Anna's hand in his own, gently massaging her palm. "It's okay, Anna. Everything will be okay."

She nodded, not really heeding his words. The sat like that for a while, Sirius trying his best to calm and comfort Anna while she half-heartedly listened to him, all the while searching anxiously around the room.

She jumped suddenly, startling Sirius as she let out a relieved gasp. She leapt out of her seat and flew towards the door that a tall, cloaked, black-haired man had just walked through.

"Severus!" she cried, catapulting into his arms. Snape looked shocked for a second, staring down at Anna, but then his face softened as he realised how distressed the young woman in his arms really was.

"Shhh! It's okay Anna, what's gotten you so worked up?" he said, comfortingly stroking her hair.

She held onto him tightly. "Albus called this meeting so urgently and then I could feel him and he just felt so _worried _and helpless and you weren't here and I thought for a moment that maybe something had happened to you and I was so worried..." she rambled on.

Snape held her at arms length. "Don't be silly," he said sternly. "Nothing's happened to me. Now come on, let's go sit down." He led her towards Sirius, a gentle hand on the small of her back.

The members of the Order all looked on in some measure of shock at discovering that the foreboding Potions Master actually _had _a heart, although Sirius noted that Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore watched the spectacle with rather an affectionate and amused eye. But once Snape and Anna were seated beside Sirius, Anna of course in the middle, Dumbledore once again looked aged and grim.

"Members of the Order," he said in a loud, ringing voice. "I have called you here to this emergency meeting because a rather serious issue has been brought to my attention. Only this morning, our spy in Lord Voldemort's ranks," here a shiver went around the room, some heads turning in Snape's direction, "was told of Voldemort's current desire; something that we _cannot _allow him to achieve. This is a matter of grave importance and I ask you all to listen carefully and to not let this information leave this room.

"Sixteen years ago a prophecy was made, to me, by one Sybill Trelawny in a room above the Hogs Head. This prophecy spoke of '_one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord._' This prophecy spoke of Harry Potter."

Sirius' back stiffened. A gasp went around the room. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"This is why Lily and James Potter were killed fifteen years ago. One of Lord Voldemort's servants heard the prophecy, albeit half of it before he was thrown from the building by my brother. But, nevertheless, he heard enough. And, on the basis of the eavesdropper's information, Lord Voldemort began searching for Harry Potter. But, not knowing the full details of the prophecy the killing curse Lord Voldemort cast backfired, leaving Voldemort destroyed.

"Now that he has risen again his first priority is to obtain the full prophecy, a record of which resides deep in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries to be more exact. It is _imperative _that we do not let Lord Voldemort have this prophecy, for having the prophecy would be having the knowledge to destroy Harry Potter, and then, all hope would be lost."

The room was silent.

"So," ventured Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Basically you're telling us that the weight of the world rests on the shoulders of a sixteen year old boy?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes."

"Well. Shit."

* * *

A/N: There we go. Hope that was okay, I don't think these sorts of technical chapters are my forte, but nevertheless I hope you liked it. GUESS WHAT!!??!?! IT'S THE WEEKEND! Yaaay!!! _And _it's really pretty weather! _And _I don't have too much homework! Goodness! Well, please review, as always. Oh, and if you didn't get the reference about Dumbledore's brother, go to this web 

Okay, I'll try and get some more up this weekend, hope you all have a wonderful time, and if you live in Sydney, enjoy the weather! And HAPPY FATHERS DAY... if there are any fathers reading this. Do men actually read Harry Potter fanfictions? Ohh.. do they write them? Hehehe. If there are any guys reading this, review and tell me that you're a guy! Maybe then I won't give up on the male race. HAH! Seeya!!


	19. Destiny

Disclaimer: Recognise it? Then it's not mine.

Chapter Nineteen: Destiny

"_Some destinies cannot be escaped."_

_-Unknown_

"Do you believe in Destiny, Sirius?" Anna asked from the confines of Sirius' warm arms.

He held her a fraction tighter and slowly traced an intricate pattern along her collarbone with the tips of his fingers. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I don't know, Anna. But I know that we all have a choice. Life offers us a thousand choices; all we have to do is choose one. So doesn't that undermine Destiny?"

Anna thought for a moment. "So, what you're saying is, if we all have choices, then there is no such thing as Destiny? Because we can change it by making a different choice?"

"Yeah."

"But what if our choices have already been made? What if, because of circumstance or character, our choices are pre-decided, premeditated?"

"Huh?"

Anna rolled over onto her side, her elbow propping her up to look at Sirius. "Think about it. You say that we have choice; that we can take different roads, and thus, there is no Destiny because no one knows what we're going to choose until we choose it. _But_, what if our choices have already been made for us? What if we _have _no choice, because Destiny already knows what we're going to choose? What if the 'higher powers' or whatever already _know _what we're going to choose because of who we are? What if our life is already set out in stone?"

"You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

She sighed, leaning back into the pillows resignedly. "I just don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my own life," she said quietly. "All this prophecy stuff. It just makes me feel like I have no choice. Like my life has already been premeditated."

He frowned. "But doesn't your prophecy say that you will _have _a choice?"

She turned on her side. "Yes. But sometimes I can't help feeling that I don't."

Sirius quickly drew Anna towards him, wrapping her up in his arms, her head against his shoulder, her body melting into his.

"I just want this all to be over," Anna murmured against his chest. She laughed humourlessly. "I want it to be over and it's barely even _begun_."

"This has been happening your whole life, Anna. No one would spite you for feeling bitter every now and again."

She muttered something inaudible, nestling in closer to Sirius' chest. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"So do I," Sirius replied, bending down to kiss her forehead. She tilted her face to meet his kiss, opening her mouth to him, her long delicate fingers intertwining in his black hair. He broke away, shuddering as her hot, ragged breaths hit his face.

"I love you," he said impulsively.

She looked at him, her eyes searching deeply into his soul. "I know."

"You don't have to say anything back," he said hastily, cursing himself for letting his mouth run away with him. "I just wanted to tell you-"

She quickly silenced him with a short, sweet kiss. "Don't be ridiculous. I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I confused you all at the beginning there, I just watched Donnie Darko (best movie EVER) and I'm a bit tripped out at the moment. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	20. The Attack

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I owned it, Sirius would've never died.

Chapter Twenty: The Attack

_In adversity, remember to keep an even mind._

_-Horace_

Sirius sat, munching on Molly Weasley's famous shepherds pie. He looked around the room. Remus, Hermione and Arthur were engaged in conversation about the prejudice towards werewolves; Ron, Ginny and Bill were arguing heatedly about the Chudley Cannons' chance of winning the Quidditch League, Fred and George were discussing something softly under their breaths us Molly looked on disapprovingly; while Anna and Tonks sat side by side, nostalgically reminiscing about their Hogwarts days.

A loud _crack! _resonated around the room and the flames in the fireplace quickly turned a bright, emerald green. Albus Dumbledore emerged, hurriedly striding into the room.

Everyone remained silent, gaping at the elderly man.

Anna broke the silence. "What? Albus, what's wrong?"

"Harry has been attacked."

Sirius stood up so abruptly; his chair tipped over and skidded across the room. "What? When? Who?" he asked in quick succession.

Dumbledore held up his hands. "Sirius, please calm down. Harry is all right, as far as I know. He was attacked minutes ago, by two Dementors in Little Whinging. The Ministry is trying to expel him for using the Patronus Charm. I have to go there now. I need someone to contact Harry immediately, telling him not to surrender his wand, not to do any magic and not to leave his Aunt and Uncles house. I'll come back shortly once I've sorted all this out." And with that, he was gone.

"I'll go," Arthur said, quickly jumping out of his seat and jogging towards the door.

There was a numb silence.

Sirius picked his chair up and slowly sank into it, vaguely registering the others voices. His mind drifted miles away.

A scabbed and rotting hand clasped his jaw in a tight grip, the black folds of the spectral creatures cloak swarming around him. The hooded creature took a ragged, rasping breath as it lowered its face to the man lying limp in its arms.

_He was dimly aware of a soft, white light radiating around him before it flickered and went out, leaving him alone in the darkness with the creature before him. _

_Memories flooded his vision as the Dementors face sunk lower and lower, its black mouth widening slightly. A beautiful, redheaded woman clothed in a long, white dress danced slowly, moving against a tall, black haired man with round glasses perched precariously on his nose, both far away in the euphoria of their love. _

_The same woman lay cushioned against innumerable pillows, smiling luminously as the tall, bespectacled man placed a small, soft bundle into his arms, in which lay a tiny baby with bright green eyes and his father's messy black hair._

"_Godfather, Padfoot?"_

_The same woman and man now lay amongst the ruins of a small cottage, their pale, lifeless eyes staring up at him, their fear and pain evident on their hollow, once-lively faces._

_The creature lowered its hood, its gaping mouth now only scant inches from his face. He drew a ragged breath as he felt his memories, his happiness ebb away-_

"Sirius?" a quiet, hesitant voice asked from his side.

Sirius turned to see Anna on her knees beside his chair, her face worried and questioning. She lifted a soft hand to gently caress his cheek. "Are you okay? You sort of drifted away there for a while..."

"The Dementors. I was just... remembering."

Anna nodded consolingly. "It sort of just creeps up on you like that, doesn't it? The past?"

"Yeah," he muttered, looking past Anna at the table.

Arthur had arrived back at the kitchen and was currently having a whispered conversation in the corner with Tonks and Molly. Fred, George and Ginny were sitting uncharacteristically quiet, shotting the occasional apprehensive glance at their parents. Ron and Hermione were sitting beside each other, each looking extremely nervous and worried, their hands conspicuously absent from the tabletop. Remus was sitting opposite Sirius and was closely studying his best friend.

Sirius smiled reassuringly at the other man.

"Albus messaged a few minutes ago. The Ministry aren't expelling Harry. Maybe you should write to him, I'm sure he would want to hear from you," Remus said quietly.

Sirius nodded, standing up from the table.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Arthur said as he, Tonks and Molly took their seats. "We can't leave Harry in Little Whinging anymore. He'll have to come and stay here."

"YES!"

* * *

A/N: Hehe... I think I'll leave it up to you to decide who said that. Review!


	21. Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the obvious.

Chapter Twenty-One: Hermione

_  
Happiness is a butterfly, which, when pursued, is always just beyond your grasp, but which, if you will sit down quietly, may alight upon you._

_-Nathaniel Hawthorne_

__

Sirius sat, strumming his fingers idly against the tabletop. The last three days had flown by in a flurry of activity; the Order organising Harry's removal from Privet Drive and the Weasley's, along with Sirius and Anna, hurrying to make the house more habitable. Only minutes before the Advance Guard had left to pick up Harry, Remus still adamantly refusing to let Sirius accompany them.

"Eeuggh! Stop it!"

Startled out of his daydreams, Sirius looked over to where Anna and Hermione sat. Anna's hands were thrown up in the air exasperatedly and she was glaring at Sirius

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That incessant bloody tapping, is what!" she cried "Merlin! If you're so bloody bored, go and find something to occupy yourself with and stop irritating us with your bloody fiddling!"

Hermione smirked, eyeing Anna with a certain respect and approval.

"Sorry!" Sirius muttered. "I'm just feeling a little impatient at the moment."

"You don't say," she said dryly.

He cowered back from her glare. "I swear, Anna, sometimes you're so Snape-like it's terrifying."

She scoffed. "Yes, well, growing up with such a formidable character has certainly had its influences."

"You grew up with Snape?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes," Anna answered. "I went to live with him when I was eight. He was twenty at the time, so he sort of became a brother-like figure."

"Oh, okay. I didn't know that." Hermione smiled uncertainly. "Is he really as arduous as he tries to be?"

Anna laughed, a cool, melodic noise that reverberated around the room. "You certainly are a perceptive young woman. No, he's not at all like that. It's just a stupid mask he feels he has to put up." She smiled kindly at the younger girl. "But obviously it's not quite as thick as he would hope."

Hermione blushed prettily at the comment.

"Now, tell me about these Advance classes you're thinking of taking. Who knows, maybe I could talk Severus, that's Professor Snape of course, into taking you on for some Advance Potions..."

Sirius watched them talk amiably for a while. The pair had certainly become closer during Hermione's stay at Grimmauld Place. Anna's love for novels, particularly Muggle fictions, matched even Hermione's and hand inexplicably drawn the two together, and it was now a common occurrence to encounter them both sitting and reading cordially, or discussing their favourite classic novels. They had obviously become quite good friends, and Anna had confessed to Sirius that she had become something of a confidante to the younger girl. He felt happy, knowing that Anna had befriended his godson's best friend, thankful that there was something extra tying he and Anna together.

Anna suddenly stood up, startling Sirius out of his reverie.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back down soon."

Sirius nodded, watching Anna leave the room and gazing at the door long after she had left. A soft cough brought him back to earth.

He looked over at Hermione. A devilish sparkle was glinting in her eye. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

He choked slightly. "What?"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," he murmured into the placid air. "Very much so."

She nodded. "Good."

"'Good'?" he questioned.

"Yes. Good. Because I'm quite sure she feels the same way. I know I haven't known you, or her for that matter, very long, but I can see that you've both had a lot of sadness in your lives. I think you both deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Hermione."

She grinned mischievously. "Besides, I've seen the way she looks at you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And how would that be?"

She placed her hands on the table before her in a very businesslike manner, smirking amusedly. "Like the way _I _would look at a sequel to Hogwarts: A History."

* * *

A/N: Aaahhh, Harry's coming!! Hehe. Geez, it just occurred to me that this fic is going to be very long. Hmm... maybe I'll break it up? Ugh, but that means trying to think of more titles. Hhmmm... what to do? Rev


	22. Harry

Disclaimer: Ooohh, this is really getting trivial. _Don't own it._

A/N: Some of the conversation between Sirius and Harry is taken directly from Chapter Four of the Order of the Phoenix. By the way, this fic I suppose is turning slightly AU as Anna and Harry are going to meet and have some type of relationship; which didn't happen in OotP. So yeah, it's becoming a tad uncanon, but I'll try to make it as real as possible.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Harry

_The eye sees only what the mind is prepared to comprehend_

_-Henri Bergson_

__

An hour later found Sirius and Anna sitting side by side in the basement kitchen, both tiredly listening to Professor Dumbledore and the Order drawing up new guard duty rosters. This was something that proved to be both incredibly boring and tedious for Anna and Sirius, seeing as though they both were not allowed to venture out of the house; let alone guard a secret prophecy against the Dark Lord's minions in the depths of the Ministry. No, none such excitement for them.

Sirius was fidgeting feebly with the hem of his robes; a convenient outlet for his frustration and aggravation.

"I'm bored," Anna whispered to Sirius. No sooner had the words left her mouth than the kitchen door slowly opened and Harry's Advance Guard trudged in, muddy, wet and exhausted.

Sirius stood up straight in his chair as Remus and Tonks ambled over, leaving Mad-Eye to give Dumbledore their report.

"Well?" Sirius asked urgently. "How is he? Is he okay? Did you make it here alright?"

"Geez, Sirius, you're turning into a mother hen."

"Shut up, Moony," Sirius scoffed. "I'm just worried, seeing as my godson was attacked by Dementors three days ago. The same Dementors who held me imprisoned for twelve years and threatened to steal his soul two years ago. My godson, who just witnessed the death of a schoolmate, and the rebirth of the most evil wizard in centuries. Forgive me for being a little overprotective."

Remus sat down resignedly beside Sirius, while Tonks unceremoniously plonked down in the chair next to Anna.

"He's fine, Sirius. A little on the pale and thin side, not to mention that we near gave him a heart attack, breaking into his house like that. But otherwise, Harry is fine. As fine as can be expected. And I'm sure he would love to see you, once the meeting is over."

"Yeah, that's also once he's stopped screaming at Ron and Hermione. I can hear his oh-so-very dulcet tones now," Tonks commented sardonically.

Indeed, heated shouts and yells could be heard, drifting down the old, rickety stairs and trickling into the kitchen.

Anna winced. "Shit, he is angry! I can feel it radiating off him, even down here. Wow. Did his Dad have a temper?"

"Not really," Remus answered. "It was Lily you had to watch out for." He flinched in remembrance. "It's true what they say about fiery redheads. Must have passed on the good genes to Harry."

Sirius chuckled. "Ah, yes, she did have quite a temper, didn't she? Of course, it was mainly me that she took it out on."

Remus smiled. "Not that you didn't deserve it. Remember that time you called her 'Red' and she transfigured your ears into mushrooms?"

Sirius laughed uproariously, causing the other Order members to glance at him in concern. "Oh, that was so funny. And she wouldn't turn them back for _days_."

"Funny? I don't recall you thinking it was so _funny _at the time..."

"Oohh." Anna suddenly squirmed in her chair.

"What?"

"Harry's calmed down. He just felt really, really _guilty_. Just gave me a shock. For a second I thought that _I _had done something."

"Are you always this sensitive?"

"No," she answered thoughtfully. It's weird. It's like he's got this incredibly _huge_-"

Dumbledore, who was finishing the meeting, interrupted Anna's sentence. "Well, now that that is all sorted and done with, this meeting is over. Have a good night, everyone."

As the crowd slowly moved out of the door, Dumbledore called for Anna and Sirius. "Sirius, Anna, if I could have a word."

"Yes, Headmaster?" Sirius asked, walking towards the elderly man.

"I only wanted to make sure that the two of you understand the imperativeness that you don't go outside on any escapades, _even_ as your dog form, Sirius," he added, noticing Sirius' look of provocation. "Is that understood?" he said, rather sternly.

"Yes, Headmaster," Sirius answered sullenly, feeling like he had regressed back to his schoolboy years.

"Well, that is all. I'll just have a quick word with Anna before I go. I'll see you later, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, heading towards the door. His mother's screams punctuated his ears and he ran into the Entrance Hall, leaving a worriedly whispering Dumbledore and Anna behind.

He jogged into the room, quickly helping Remus to force the curtains closed, all the while roaring at his hag of a mother. Sweeping his long, dark hair out of his eyes, inwardly taking a mental note that he needed to cut it, he turned to face Harry.

"Hello, Harry. I see you've met my mother.

The young, bespectacled boy looked up perplexedly. "Your-?"

"My dear old mum, yeah. We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she's put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Stupid, old hag," he added, shooting a derisive glare at the moth-eaten curtains. "Let's go downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again."

Sirius ushered the group of teens into the cavernous basement kitchen. After Arthur, Mundungus and Bill had warmly greeted Harry, Sirius motioned the boy over to Anna.

"This is Anna Fair, Harry. She's living here as well."

Anna smiled warmly at Harry, "Nice to meet you Harry. Honestly, Sirius rarely speaks of anything else."

Harry grinned, holding out his hand to shake Anna's. Something akin to hesitancy flashed across Anna's features, before she cautiously held out her hand.

As their fingertips touched, two things happened. Firstly, Harry cried out in pain, squinting his eyes, his hand immediately going to clutch at his scar. Secondly, Anna gasped in shock, wobbled on her feet, and promptly collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

A/N: Oohh! What has happened!! Mwahaha. Don't worry, I'll put the next one up in a few. Now, with my magic wand I shall cast the Imperius Curse and compel you to REVIEW!! Mwahahha!!!


	23. The Touch

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh, for the LOVE OF CHEESE! I don't own it.

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Touch

_The truth is rarely pure and never simple._

_-Oscar Wilde_

Sirius quickly swooped down to catch Anna in his arms before she hit the ground, bringing her to rest gently on the hard floor. Harry gasped, blinking back tears of pain. Everyone in the room had turned to stare.

"What was that?" Harry asked, kneading his forehead. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Sirius replied, "She's breathing, if that's what you mean. Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "Why did my scar hurt like that? She's not -?"

Harry was silenced with a pointed look from Sirius. "I'll take her upstairs to her bed." He gently scooped Anna into his arms and as he passed Harry, fervently whispered in they boys ear, "I'll explain later. After dinner." With a short nod to Harry, he headed up the stairs.

Laying Anna gently on the bed he shared with her, he Summoned a bowl of warm water and quietly began to bathe her face with a face cloth.

Her eyelids fluttered open. "Sirius," she murmured groggily. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he said, letting his hand drop to his side. "As soon as you and Harry touched, his scar burned and you collapsed."

She nodded.

"You knew it was going to happen, didn't you? I saw it, you were hesitant before you shook his hand." His voice was only slightly accusatory.

She nodded again. "After the meeting, Albus told me that I might get a reaction. He wasn't entirely sure. I suppose he was right. Something about Harry being able to detect when Voldemort was near. I suppose it goes the same for his daughter."

"So, that explains what happened to him. What about you?"

"Oh, this?" she said, gesturing to her limp form. "It's happened before. Some people's auras are very... overwhelming. Some people have a hard past, and it makes me react like this, it just completely overloads my senses. It happened when I met you. That's how I knew you weren't a dog; your emotions were too strong. I was out for three hours after I touched you. Of course, in your fevered state _you _didn't notice."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Just one of the occupational hazards. Happens sometimes. I just have to get used to being around him, like I did with you, then I should be fine."

He nodded. "We're going to have to explain to him why his scar hurt when he touched you. Otherwise he'll start wildly speculating that you're a Death Eater. And we couldn't have that."

She grinned mournfully. "Oh, that's going to be one hell of a conversation starter; 'Harry, the woman that your godfather is sleeping with happens to be the daughter of your arch nemesis, the greatest evil in the world, and she also has the potential to be the ultimate bane of your existence, prophesised to be your very downfall.'" She raised her eyebrows at Sirius.

"This is not going to be fun."

A/N: Okay, I've given you quite a few chapters today, and now it's my bedtime! Please review so I can wake up happy!


	24. A Fun Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

Chapter Twenty-Four: A Fun Conversation

_"For even as love crowns you  
so shall he crucify you."_

_-Kahlil Gibran_

Sirius padded softly towards the room, stopping only to tap lightly on the door before pushing it open.

"Harry!" he called gently, letting the soft light of his wand fall across the boy's bed.

Harry mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

"Harry!" Sirius said again, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Sirius?" Harry asked drowsily, his eyes snapping open.

"Shhh! Come outside into the hallway, quick."

Once Harry had detangled himself from his sheets and retrieved his glasses, Sirius shoved him hastily out into to hall.

"What? What is it? It's 11:30!"

Sirius scoffed, pushing Harry down the hall. "Like that's incredibly late. Besides, don't try and tell me you four weren't up talking until an hour ago anyway." Sirius tapped his nose knowingly. "I'm not as stupid as I look."

Harry sniggered. "That's not saying much, Sirius, as you look pretty stupid."

Harry ducked as Sirius' hand came to collide with his head.

"Smart ass. But you _were _up talking."

He smirked. "Okay, so maybe we were up talking, but still, why did you have to sneak into my room in the middle of the night instead of just talking to me after dinner?"

"Because, silly, if I had have just _asked_ to talk to you, Molly would've blown her cork, like she did downstairs after dinner. As much as I love the woman, she seems to think you have the mental capacity of a three-year-old. Besides, Hermione and Ron would've wanted to know what I was talking to you about, and this is something that not even they can know. Okay?" he asked quietly as they neared the bedroom door.

"Okay," Harry said, rather sullenly. "This is about Anna isn't it?"

"Yes," Sirius answered as he pushed open the door.

Inside, Anna was lying down on Sirius' bed, engaged with a large book. She looked up, smiling nervously. Sirius noticed she winced slightly, tensing her muscles as Harry neared the bed.

"Hi," Harry said uncertainly, taking the chair next to the bed as Sirius plonked down on the end of the mattress. "How're are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thankyou Harry. I suppose you're wondering why I passed out?"

"Er, yeah, just a bit," Harry muttered. "Wouldn't want to think that I'm that repulsive."

Anna and Sirius sniggered. "No, Harry, nothing like that, thank God," Sirius said jokingly.

"Harry, do you know what an Empath is?" Anna asked tentatively.

"Not really, no. I suppose I could just ask Hermione though, she knows about everything under the sun."

She smiled warmly. "That she does. Well, an Empath is someone who can feel other people's emotions. And I'm an Empath."

She paused for effect. She got no reaction.

Anna continued. "The reason I collapsed when I touched your hand was simply a reaction to your emotions. From what I'm told, you had a pretty traumatic experience in June, and I guess I just felt what you've been going through. It sort of... overloaded my brain. It can be extremely overwhelming sometimes, for an Empath to feel that, especially when they're particularly sensitive. And seeing as though we had just had an Order meeting, I was more open than usual. It shouldn't happen like that again, I just have to get used to being around you."

Harry thought for a moment. "Does that happen with a lot of people?"

Anna twiddled her thumbs, looking at her hands. "Not really. It happed when I first met Sirius; I was out for three hours. And it happens when I'm around Remus, although I have a certain control over that now, but I still shouldn't touch him. But no, not very often."

Harry nodded silently. "So you can feel what everyone else is feeling? Like, you can feel what I'm feeling right now?"

"Mhmm." Anna closed her eyes. "Right now you're feeling... confused; that's a pretty obvious one... you're feeling guilty, like you think it's your fault... you're still feeling a little bit angry at Sirius for waking you up... there's an underlying feeling of... uncertainty... anxiousness... happiness, because you're here with Sirius, rather than the Muggles... sadness... and..." her eyes snapped open. "Suspicion."

Harry looked dumbstruck. "Woah. You could fully be a phycologist."

"A what?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded. "Phycolologolist?"

Anna laughed. "A phy_col_ogist, Sirius. Their like Muggle Empaths."

"Oh."

They both looked at Harry.

"Well," he muttered eventually. "That explains why _you_ collapsed, but it doesn't explain why my scar burned," he said rather callously. "Are you a Death Eater?"

Sirius began to protest, but Anna held up her hand to silence him. "No, Harry, I am not a Death Eater. I never have been, nor will I ever be. Let's hope that when that time comes, I make the right choice," she added quietly.

"Then why did my scar burn? It was the worst it's ever been. Excluding the time that Voldemort touched me in June."

"It's a long story, Harry," Anna murmured resignedly. "But you have to know it. At least some of it." She sighed. "A century ago a prophecy was made by a great Seer. She said that the only way Dark would ever overcome Light was if a child of evil and empathy was born and bent to the will of the Dark. Voldemort discovered the prophecy in the early years of his rise and took it to mean that if he had a child with an Empath, then he would win the war.

"So, he searched for an Empath, finally finding a young woman, the same age as you are now. He took her, got her with child, and locked her up. She was my mother."

Anna looked to Harry, waiting to read his reaction. He only nodded for her to continue.

"We were kept with him for eight years, and the whole time he tried to turn me to his side but it didn't work, because he didn't know the second prophecy, the one saying that that I could only be turned by my own choice. Eventually we escaped. My mother was killed in the raid and I was sent to live at Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore.

"A year after I graduated from Hogwarts, Voldemort reappeared, as you know, trying to steal the Philosophers Stone, so I went into hiding up in the Scottish Mountains. Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy found me, so I was brought here. And that's why your scar hurt you when we first touched."

Harry was silent, an grave expression of deep thought on his face. After a minute or two, he spoke. "Okay. I believe your story. I believe you."

He held out his hand.

Anna smiled. "Thankyou, Harry." She shook his hand, eliciting no reaction. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, Harry, I think it's a tad past your bedtime," Sirius said in a mock-stern voice.

"Yes, _Dad_," Harry teased, rising out of his chair.

They both stopped, realising what the boy had said. After a moment, Sirius slid an overly bright smile on his face, clapping a hand on Harry's back as he steered him out the room.

"'Night, Anna," Harry called over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said as the door swung closed.

"I'm proud of you, Harry," Sirius said suddenly as they stopped outside Harry's door.

Harry looked up at Sirius. "Why?"

He sighed, running his hand through his black hair. "Because a lot of people aren't going to accept Anna as easily as you did tonight. They're going to hate her, and accuse her of being a Death Eater, or a Dark Creature. Just like a lot of people do to Remus."

"But it's not who they are, Remus and Anna, it's not their fault."

"I know, Harry, But a lot of other people don't think like that, not at all. That's why I'm proud of you. They way you acted tonight shows a deep maturity and integrity on your part. Not to mention intelligence that you have the brains to realise that _what _people are doesn't necessarily equate to _who_ they are. I'm proud of you, Harry. James would've been too."

Harry smiled sadly.

"Now, you know that you can't tell anyone about this. The Empath thing is fine, everyone already knows, but not the other stuff. Most of the Order doesn't even know."

"Okay, Sirius. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Good." He smiled down on the young man. "You're getting taller." He ruffled his hand through Harry's hair. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"'Night, Sirius. Seeya later."

* * *

A/N: Hhmmm, don't know if I like that chapter. Oh well. Oohh! I have figured out what I'm going to do about my little 'to sequel or not to sequel' dilemma. I've decided that I'll break the story into two parts, this one is obviously Harry's 5th year, and the next one will be his 6th and 7th, and that will have some of Harry's perspective as well. And guess what! I have holidays in three weeks so I'll be able to get heaps done, although its coming up to School Certificate time, (equivalent to OWLs.) All right, please review, everyone! Seeya!


	25. Close Your Eyes

Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you really think I would be sitting here writing a fanfic? No, of course not...

Chapter Twenty-Five: Close Your Eyes

_Close your eyes and lose the feeling that's been sinking_

_Close your eyes and count to three_

_Close your eyes, rewind, I know just what you're thinking_

_Close your eyes and think of me."_

_-"Think Twice…" –Groove Armada _

After seeing Harry off to his bed, Sirius ambled slowly into his room, Anna watching him with gentle, half-closed eyes.

"I love you," she said quietly as he sank into the bed, kicking off his shoes.

He propped himself onto his elbows, gazing down at her intently. "Do you?" he asked, his voice soft and vulnerable.

"Yes," she whispered, lifting her hand to his face. "I love you." She traced soft patterns over his face and down his neck with her fingertips.

"I love you, too," he breathed, pulling her over to lie against him. "I should tell Harry."

"Mmm... you should. He's a smart kid."

"He is. So much like James. Like Lily too. You have no idea how unnerving it is, looking at him. It's like looking at James, but with Lily's eyes staring out at you. They'd be so proud of him."

"I'm sure they are."

"I hope he takes it okay. About you and me, I mean."

"I don't see why he wouldn't."

"Mmm... I'll have to have a good, long talk with him."

Anna smirked. "Yeah, about something else as well."

"Huh?" Sirius asked, perplexed.

"Er, Sirius, how old is he?"

"Fifteen."

"Yeah, so maybe you need to... you know... _talk _to him..."

"What? I don't get you - Oh! _That _kind of talk."

Anna grinned up at him. "Yeah, _that _kind of talk." She sniggered. "Hermione and Ginny already sought me out a few days ago, wanting to have a girl talk."

Sirius burst into laughter. "A _girl _talk! What on Earth did they want to talk about?"

"Boys, mainly. The usual. The sort of questions that girls are extremely embarrassed asking their mothers about."

"What did you say? Oh my God," Sirius exclaimed, comprehension dawning on him at last. "What am _I _going to say?"

Anna laughed, albeit pityingly. "I don't want to know."

"Gee, thanks for the help."

"What? What am I supposed to say? I'm a girl! Besides, I never really had much of a 'talk' when I was young. Can you imagine having to discuss _sex _with _Minerva McGonagall_?"

"Eeeww!!!" Sirius said, squealing like a pig. "That is _so _disgusting!"

"God, Sirius, grow up."

"'Grow up'? 'Grow up'? Anna, you just gave me a mental image of Minerva McGonagall having sex!"

"Yeah, well, you asked for it."

* * *

A/N: Hehe. Short, pointless, plotless, I know, but it just came out. Review! 


	26. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Except for Anna. Who's not in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Talk

_Sex is not the answer. Sex is the question. "Yes" is the answer.  
___

_-Swami X_

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, striding into Harry's gloomy room two days later. "How are you?"

"Good, Sirius," he said curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Sirius said brightly. "Why would you think something's wrong? Nothing's wrong! What's wrong with me wanting to talk to my godson?"

"Then why are you acting so bizarre?"

Sirius blanched. He sat down opposite Harry on Ron's bed. He nervously gazed around the room, looking anywhere but Harry.

"Sirius?" the bespectacled boy asked. "Sirius, what's wrong."

Sirius heaved a sigh. "Well, um... well, let's see..."

Harry sniggered. "Really, Sirius, just come out and say it."

He smiled nervously. "Well, Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. You're fifteen now, and I thought perhaps it was time for us to... you know... have a talk..."

Harry grinned. "A talk?" he said innocently. "What kind of talk would that be?"

Sirius growled. "You know..." he said sourly. "A '_talk._'"

"No, Sirius, I really _don't _know."

"Well, you know, you're at a time in your life when you'll start to... you know... _notice_ things..."

"Sirius, are you trying to talk about puberty to me?"

Sirius choked.

"Because if you are," Harry continued, "There really isn't much point. Dudley delighted in telling me all about puberty and _sex_," he emphasised, enjoying Sirius' discomfort, "last summer. Seems that Dudley had some, er, _experience _with girls and though the would enlighten me, rather vulgarly at that. Besides, we had all those sex education classes at the end of primary school."

"Oh," Sirius mumbled. "Well, why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I really enjoyed seeing you squirm like that."

"Horrible child," Sirius said, throwing a pillow at Harry, which he deftly caught with his Seeker skills.

"But while we're on the subject, Sirius," Harry said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "What's happening between you and Anna?"

Sirius gaped at Harry. "What? How-" he spluttered.

"Sirius, honestly, how old do you think I am? Five?"

"Well, no, but-"

Harry held up his hands. "I had my suspicions and Hermione confirmed them for me yesterday. She seems to think you two are in love."

Sirius nodded mutely.

Harry continued. "That's what I thought. And that's fine with me, seriously." He smirked. "No pun intended. Besides, Hermione told me that she'd personally castrate me if I interfered. I don't know why she thinks I would, but there you go, proof that Hermione really can be terrifying when she wants to be."

Sirius doubled over in laughter. "She said that? That she'd castrate you?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, she did. And that she wouldn't use her wand. You should've seen Ron's face..."

Once he'd sobered up, Sirius studied Harry shrewdly. "So you're sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am. You deserve a little happiness."

Sirius smiled. "As corny as it sounds, I'd be just as happy being just your godfather." He grinned. "So, tell me, any girls on the horizon?"

Harry smiled secretively. "Well, there is this one girl..."

* * *

A/N: Aahhh. There you go. I really should be doing my English essay right about now, but I really, really, don't want to. This is just so much more fun. Review!


	27. A Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Oh, I'm just so creative with these disclaimers, aren't I!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Promise

_"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."  
_

_--Eleanor Roosevelt _

Sirius sat comfortably in the corner of the lounge in the late afternoon, contentedly reading a book with Anna, who was curled up against his chest in the V shape that his long legs formed.

She shifted slightly in his arms and put her book down. "Sirius, is something wrong?"

He sighed. "What makes you think that?"

She relaxed against him, letting the back of her head fall against his shoulder. "You just seem a bit... tense. That's all. Even sad, maybe. I've been sensing it for a few days, but I just put it down to you being nervous about talking with Harry, but that happened last night, so..."

He closed his eyes heavily. "You're right, Anna. As unnerving as it is to have someone being able to read me like a book, you're right."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she prodded gently.

He stretched his arms around her, pulling her body into his and resting his chin atop her head. "It's about Harry. The other day he asked if he could live with me here, if he gets expelled after the trial."

"Oh? What did you say?"

"That we'll see."

"Is that all?"

"Mmmm. I just couldn't bring myself to say yes to him."

"Why not?" she asked, though Sirius had the sneaking suspicion that she already knew the answer.

"Because I don't want to get my hopes up. I'd love it _so _much if he came to live here, but that would mean leaving Hogwarts. But somewhere inside of me there's just this tiny little bit that actually _wants _him to be expelled, so he can come here with me."

"But he belongs at Hogwarts, you know that, Sirius," Anna replied evenly.

"I know," he said softly. "I know. I just wish things could be different."

Anna moved onto her side and pressed her cheek against Sirius' chest. "You know, Sirius, one day things _will _be different. One day you'll be free. And you'll be able to buy a big house for you and Harry to live, somewhere out in the country, away from everything. And Voldemort will be gone. And we won't have to worry anymore. And then you two can be together, and be a family. The kind of family that Harry deserves, that you deserve. You both deserve so much more, Sirius. And one day you'll get it. I promise."

"Promise me that when we get it; when Voldemort is gone and when I buy a big house in the country, you'll come with me."

"Okay."

"Do you promise?" Sirius pressed.

"I promise."

* * *

A/N: Just something short I wrote in maths. We all know it's about ten times more interesting than triadic quadrilaterals, whatever the hell they are.


	28. Hyperactive Ten Year Old

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Hyperactive Ten-Year-Old

"_Lovely boy, that one. I've often wondered what side his bread is buttered on."_

_-From one of my favourite fanfics, "That Muted Sort of Longing" by Serendipity_

"Moony, I'm bored!" Sirius whined across the table at Remus, who sat reading the _Daily Prophet. _

Remus folded his paper and looked at Sirius square in the eye. "Sirius, you're in a house full of children and you seriously can't find anything to do?"

"No."

Remus sighed heavily. "Why don't you go and find Harry, see what he's doing. It's only him, Hermione and Ginny up there, Molly took her boys to Diagon Alley."

"I don't want to intrude. I'm an old man, they'd get annoyed with me."

"Hardly, Sirius. You might look like an old man but God knows you act like a hyperactive ten-year old on a sugar high."

"Fine," Sirius said huffily, standing from the table. "If all you're going to do is insult me then perhaps I'll go and find someone who actually _loves _me."

He turned and walked out the door, hearing a faint snigger and "You'll be hard pressed to find that one, Sirius," from the werewolf as the door snapped shut.

Sirius dug his hands into his pocket. _What to do, what to do? Ah! Harry! _

Sirius bounded up the stairs, and burst into Harry's room. "Harry! What in God's name are you doing sitting on your bloody butt on a beautiful day like this? Get up! Come on, let's _do _something."

Harry stared at Sirius warily. "Sirius, what have you been eating?"

Sirius scoffed. "Why does everyone presume that just because I want to _do _something means that I'm on some sugar-induced high?"

"Because you act like you are."

Sirius playfully swatted at Harry's head. "Come on, let's go outside."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know you can't go outside, you'll be seen."

"I know that. I mean in the back yard. It's got Concealment Charms all over it. Come on!"

Sirius manhandled Harry out into the bright sunshine. It was a beautiful day, the kind of day the London only sees every so often. The sun was out shining brightly in the late morning, only a few white puffy clouds in sight, and a fresh breeze played across the air.

"Mmm, it's hot," Harry said thickly as he took his pulled his jumper over his head.

"That it is." Sirius looked around for a moment. "Oh my God."

Harry looked quickly to Sirius, whose face was a mask of contemplation and amazement. "What?"

"I have the _best _idea. What are Hermione and Ginny doing?"

"I dunno. Last time I checked they were having 'girl talk' with Anna."

Sirius grinned mischievously. "Excellent."

* * *

A/N: Oohhhhh..... What has the Evil One got planned?? Hehe, you'll have to keep reading to find out...


	29. On With the Show

Disclaimer: Don't own it...

A/N: There is a _huge _A/N at the end. I solved a mystery :)

Chapter Twenty-Nine: On With the Show

_To live is so startling it leaves little time for anything else._

_-Emily Dickinson_

Half an hour later found Sirius and Harry hidden in a shaded corner of the garden with a very large tub of water bombs.

"The best thing is," Sirius said gleefully as he filled up yet another water balloon, "Magical water balloons repair once they bust _and _fill themselves back up!"

Harry laughed at the expression of delight on his godfathers face, a shadow of the handsome man he once was.

"Now," Sirius said, his face now serious and calculating. "I think it's best if you go and get the girls; Anna can read me like a book and she'd just suspect something anyway. You have to make sure you don't give _anything _away. Okay?"

Harry smiled warmly, revelling in his godfather's childish joy. "Okay. What about you?"

"_I_ will be waiting by the door. As soon as they come outside, run over and grab some bombs. Are you ready?"

Harry's face set into a look of grim determination. "Yes."

Nodding shortly at Sirius, he ran off toward the house.

In a few minutes Sirius could make out voices coming from the open back door. He quickly picked up a few water bombs. He shivered in anticipation.

"This better be good, Harry," came the voice of the youngest Weasley.

"Hey!" Harry said irritably. "You didn't have to come! I only asked for Hermione. You just happened to tag along."

_He's good_, Sirius thought to himself, bristling with pride.

They stepped through the door.

"Well? What are you showing us?" Ginny asked huffily.

"It's over here," Harry called as he ran towards Sirius. It was at this precise moment that Sirius took a water bomb, aimed, and lobbed it into the air. It sailed in a graceful arc towards Anna and unceremoniously hit her in the side of the head.

_SPLAT! _

Sirius baled over in laughter as Anna shrieked scandalously at Sirius, her face dripping with water. He quickly picked up another balloon, this one filled with jelly, and threw it with perfect aim at Hermione, who screamed and ducked out of the way, causing the balloon to collide with Ginny's face, the bright purple jelly clashing horribly with her flaming red hair.

Harry laughed as he picked up balloons, hastily hurtling them at the girls with quick precision. Anna glared at Sirius, before quickly taking her wand out and transfiguring a rock on the ground into a water hose.

_Uh-oh_. Sirius' mind registered panic as the fuming Anna advanced slowly on him, water spout in hand.

_SPLAT!_

A water bomb filled with green jelly burst over Sirius. He turned in indignation to find a laughing Remus standing beside the tub of water balloons. "Thought I'd come and join the fun," he called amusedly.

Anna used Remus as a distraction to turn the hose on and splatter Sirius with freezing cold water.

"This'll teach you to mess with me!" she cried angrily, though Sirius could see the amusement glinting in her eyes. "Surrender?"

"Never!" And with that he dived across the lawn towards the tub, grabbed an armful of jelly-balloons and began hurling them at Anna, noticing with a satisfactory smirk that every one hit her perfectly.

She cried in outrage. "You insufferable git!"

"Aawwww," he mocked in a hurt voice. "You don't really mean that do you?"

"Yes!" she cried, brandishing her wand at the balloons. "_Accio!_"

They soared precariously toward her and she plucked them out of the air, lobbying the balloons in Sirius' direction.

"You'll pay for that one, Potter!" Sirius heard Ginny cry indignantly from his left, where Harry, Ginny, Remus and Hermione were partaking in a brutal war.

Everyone paused to look toward the house when a loud bang, followed shortly by an evil cackle of laughter interrupted their battle. Standing in the doorway were Ron, Fred, George and Tonks, all staring down at the mess in the backyard. With gleeful cries, Fred and George bounded down the steps of the porch, identical wicked grins plastered across their faces. Chaos ensued.

* * *

A/N: Crappy, I know, but I had to write this gigantic essay on Coleridge for English and I didn't want to keep you waiting, so there it is. To cover something up; one reviewer on more than one occasion has pointed out that I have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes in my story. After receiving the review I was mortified; while I know that I'm not spectacular in grammar I always thought my spelling wasn't too bad, although my abysmal typing skills often give way to some unfortunate typos. So, anyway, I went through the story as it was posted on and I was having trouble finding any huge mistakes. I resolved to be more careful, edit more and just overall watch out for stupid mistakes, but the worry never left me. Then, while eating my afternoon tea this afternoon, it hit me. **I'M AUSTRALIAN**!!! I don't know if I have any Aussie readers, but we spell and use grammar quite differently to Americans and I suppose English people as well. For example: realize to realise, jail to gaol, mom to mum, prophesy to prophecy. 

I also wondered why my wonderful spelling and grammar checker wasn't picking up these apparent mistakes when I realised that it was also on an Australian Dictionary setting. So yeah, I solved the mystery. Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to _fix _it. I could always just set it to American, but then when I write for school my teachers would freak out on me, not to mention I would be driving myself _insane _knowing that it isn't how words are spelt (at least in my country.) Hehe, I wonder how this is going to work when I become an English teacher abroad (hopefully that is, let's just see if I get the right NEWT scores.) Hah. But at least you're not going to be thinking that I'm a real blonde. So anyway, please review, as always and have a lovely day/night/afternoon/morning. Adapt the sentence for wherever you are...


	30. Healing

Disclaimer: You know how it is. I don't own it.

A/N: Oh my, I'm about to write 'Chapter Thirty.' This is so scary!

Chapter Thirty: Healing

_Only in silence the word,_

_Only in dark the light,_

_Only in dying life:_

_Bright the hawks flight on an empty sky._

_-Ursula Le Guin 'A Wizard of Earthsea'_

__

Almost an hour later, nine very sticky, very exhausted and very happy people trudged into the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Luckily, Molly was nowhere to be seen. Sirius didn't even want to _think _what she would have to say about the afternoon's misdemeanours.

Sirius sat down at the table with a satisfying squelch. "Well. That was mildly entertaining."

Harry sighed, sitting down opposite to Sirius. "If that's what you call 'mildly entertaining' I'd hate to think of what you used to get up to at Hogwarts."

Remus laughed as the rest of the group sat themselves around the table. "Trust me, Harry, that was _nothing _compared to the mischief that Sirius and your father used to get up to at Hogwarts. I swear, most of the grey hairs on Professor McGonagall's head grew because of them."

"Ah, but she loved us all the same," Sirius said as Anna, left with nowhere else to sit, perched on Sirius' lap, hooking her arm around his neck. "Do you remember at graduation, Moony? The poor woman was in hysterics, seeing us leave. I seem to remember her telling me that she would 'miss me terribly, despite what a troublemaking fool I was.'"

The group laughed appreciatively.

"Well," Tonks said as she got to her feet, "I think I might head home now, take a shower. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," they all called happily in return.

"Mmm, a shower definitely sounds good right about now," Hermione proclaimed as she rose from the table. "I think I might go take one."

Fred laughed wickedly, jumping to his feet. "Not before I do!"

"Hey!" she called indignantly as Fred and George raced up the stairs, laughing manically all the way. She turned to Ginny. "Come on, guys, let's go upstairs."

Ginny and Ron acquiesced, leaving only Sirius, Remus, Harry and Anna sitting in the dank kitchen.

"How long until your trial, Harry?" Remus inquired.

"Two days."

"Ah."

"Mmm"

"Are you nervous Harry?" Anna asked carefully.

"Is there even any point in me lying?" Harry smirked.

She laughed shrewdly. "Not really, no."

"Actually, Anna," Remus said after a moment, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Can you do Empathic Healing?"

Anna fidgeted uncomfortably in Sirius' lap. "Yes, I can."

"Oh," was all Remus said.

Sirius gave Anna a nudge with his shoulder. "What's Empathic Healing?"

"Just that. Healing," she said shortly.

"Care to elaborate?"

Anna sighed. "When people go through traumatic experiences theirâ€ auras are clouded. Their grief and sadness sort of hangs around them; like a veil. It's like a dark, thick mist surrounding their auras," she explained carefully.

"You can see our auras?"

Anna nodded. "Yep, only when I want to though. And I don't like to do it to often, I feel like I'm invading personal space."

"What do they look like?" Sirius prompted.

"It's hard to say," she said pensively. "Mostly it's just colour; like a big swirl of colours around the body. People who can see auras can read them as well. It's a fair indicator of what kind of personality that person has. With Empathic Healing, you can heal the aura. It's hard to explain, but you sort of _allow _them to let go of their grief; let go of all the black stuff."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "What do _our_ auras look like?"

She swallowed. "Apart from Severus Snape, you three have the darkest auras I've ever seen."

There was a deep silence that sank like a stone.

"But at the same time," she continued, "the most beautiful." She closed her eyes, her brow furrowing in concentration. She looked toward Remus, studying him carefully. "Your's is mostly green; this lovely dark, foresty green colour. All along your skin is a dark, murky brown. I think it's the pain from the transformations. Then, around your heart is a creamy, soft pink with a silvery shine to it. Around your head is a halo of pale blue. It all has thisâ€ shine to it... "

She leant her back into Sirius' chest. "Sirius' is this beautiful dark purple," she began, not needing to turn around and face him; as if she had him permanently emblazoned in her mind. "It pulses, like a heartbeat. Around his head and eyes are these little wisps of white, mixed in with golden threads. And then in his centre is this dark, bright red. His is the hardest to see; it's so clouded. But right in the centre of the red is this bright, gold glow."

She smiled across at Harry. "Yours' is dazzling. I think it might be half the reason I passed out when I met you. I've never seen anything like it before. It's all gold. All of it. Once you work through the dark around it, you're entirely clothed in this soft, shining gold. Like spun gold threads all around you. It's so bright, it's almost blinding. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

A soft tear fell from Anna's eye, crawling a small path down her porcelain cheeks. She wiped it away with her thumb.

"Would you let me Heal you?" she asked the three men in a timid, hushed voice. "You don't have to say yes, it's just thatâ€ you three are such beautiful people and there's just so much _dark _and I just" she wiped another tear from her cheek. "I just want to help."

Sirius drew Anna closer into him as the three men nodded solemnly, touched by her words.

"Thankyou," she whispered quietly, closing her eyes. "Thankyou."

* * *

A/N: Oh... Sob, sob. That was sad. Did anyone else think that was sad? Don't really know where this chappie came from, certainly wasn't planned. Oh well, my rather vivid imagination has run off againâ€ Hehe. Please review, tell me what you think.


	31. Lonely Spirit

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All belongs to JK.

Chapter Thirty-One: Lonely Spirit

_I would rather be a ghost, drifting by your side as a condemned soul than enter heaven without you. Because of your love...I will never be a lonely spirit._

_-From 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'_

&&&

__

__

__

__

_A laughing woman with emerald eyes gazed at him shrewdly. _

"_Are you sure, Sirius?" she asked softly, her voice fading into the cool, starlit night._

"_I'm sure, Flower. You and James are in love. To be honest, I don't think I was ever really jealous that he was spending all of his time with you. I think subconsciously I'm just jealous of the love that you two have. It's so real. And now you're getting married. You are so in love with each other. And I don't think I'll ever find that for myself."_

_She stood up from the steps on which they were seated and wrapped him in a warm, comfortable hug. "You will, Si, I promise. One day you'll find someone just as beautiful as you and she'll make you _so _happy. I promise. And we'll all be there to see it"_

_A soft presence to Sirius' right was pulling him away from the girl in the garden. It was like a soft, lilac nimbus that hung in the fresh, summer air, smelling of honey and jasmine and softly calling his name. _

_As he reached his hand to touch it, the scene around him faded into blackness, and suddenly he was sitting in a dark, dank cell in ragged, torn robes, his hair long and matted. The presence was still there, though somewhere in the background, intangible and undistinguished. _

_He surveyed the cell, shuddering as a tall, hooded creature passed by. He found a window and drew close to it, gazing up at the stars in the heavens. One star in particular stood out, radiating its brightness._

"_Sirius," he breathed softly. "The Dog Star. Brightest of them all."_

_He jumped, startled, when he felt a gentle, warm touch on his arm, as if to comfort and shield him from the world. The lilac glow pulsed around him, pulling him into its depths. Again, the faint smell of honey and jasmine reached his nose. _

"_Sirius," it called, its voice echoing and ethereal. "Come, Sirius. We can leave now."_

_He was surrounded by its soft, fragile beauty, floating in the calm, lilac clouds. He felt a deep sense of serenity and peace, as if all the troubles in the world had left him. He drifted slowly, letting the hazy mist ensnare him._

_Suddenly, tiny white and gold threads wrapped themselves around his body, tingling with warmth and brilliance. They snaked around his arms and legs, meeting on his torso. They lifted him, bringing him flying through the air and into a swirl of colour. His mind and body relaxed, drinking in the cool myriad of tranquillity and peace._

_He felt his pain pool out of his body, memories fading and then sharpening in a quick sense of clarity, but no longer holding the sadness and longing they used to claim over his heart. He felt indescribably _free.

Sirius' breath hitched in his throat as his eyes snapped open. He was lying on his bed with Anna, who was sitting Indian style beside him. She was facing him and held one cool hand flat against his chest, where his heart was, and the other flat against the side of his face. She remained silent, her eyes closed peacefully. Sirius noted her face was rather pale and her mouth was set in a grim line. She opened her eyes and slowly removed her hands from their place on Sirius.

"Hey," she said quietly. "How was that?"

Sirius didn't – _couldn't_ – answer her. He felt like a gaping hole had been filled; like he was finally free from the shackles that had encased him for years; like he had finally _let go _of his past.

His wall had broken.

As the tears finally crashed through and poured down his face, he pulled Anna to him and crushed her into his chest. She held him tightly, whispering soothing words into his ear and wiping the tears from his face.

"Thankyou," he finally choked, drawing her ever closer. "Thankyou _so _much."

He held onto her like he never wanted to let go. And he didn't.

A/N: Hmmmm... Not entirely sure how much I like this chapter. Please review and give me your lovely, lovely opinions. Oh, and one more thing, if you haven't seen _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_, do yourself a favour and rent it now. Best. Movie. EVAR!!!


	32. Alone

Disclaimer: Don't own it baby!

A/N: Little bit of language in this chapter, don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter Thirty-Two: Alone 

_Love would never leave us alone._

_-Bob Marley_

__

"So, Harry didn't get expelled?"

The soft, calm and questioning voice drifted from the doorway into the cool drawing room, where Sirius sat, his legs pressed into his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

He grunted softly.

Anna opened the door fully, letting the soft light from the candelabra on the wall filter into the darkened room. She leant against the frame.

"So...?"

"'So' what?" he replied gruffly.

She sighed, coming to rest her hip on the back of the lounge chair. "So why are you so grumpy about it? You knew he would get off, you knew Albus would _never _let him get expelled."

"I know, Anna, I know. I know all of it. I just... I didn't want to get my hopes up. But I did. And now... well..."

"Sirius," she cut in. "He belongs at Hogwarts."

"He _belongs _with a family," Sirius said maliciously. "In a home. Somewhere where he's loved-"

"Hogwarts _is _his home! He _is _loved there! Hermione, Ron, the Weasleys, they're his family. Why can't you see that?"

"I SHOULD BE HIS FAMILY!" Sirius burst out angrily, jumping to his feet. "I'M _SUPPOSED _TO BE HIS FAMILY! DO YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT JAMES AND LILY PLANNED WHEN THEY NAMED ME GODFATHER?"

"Of course it wasn't, Sirius. But not everything goes to plan. I'm sure they didn't _plan _on dying either! I wish you could see yourself now, Sirius. Do you have any idea how Harry feels? He was _so _happy when he came back here, and then _you_ go and act all selfish about it! Harry needs to go to Hogwarts, it's the only home he's ever known! You need to understand that! Now, I know what Harry deserves, trust me, _I know_, but right now _you_ can't give that to him, and you have to accept it!" She looked up at him, her eyes flaring dangerously.

"I DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT IT!" he roared, causing Anna to take a step back from him. "I've spent the last twelve fucking years rotting in a cell in Azkaban! Do you really think I'm going to just sit down and take this _crap_?"

"What is this really about, Sirius?" she asked coldly. "What is this _really _about?"

"Everything," he muttered shortly. "You just don't understand."

"Well maybe that's because you won't let me!"

"Or maybe it's just because you can't!" he retorted hotly. "You're too _young_ to understand what it's like."

Anna looked as if she had been slapped. Her jaw tensed. "I understand _plenty _of things, Sirius," she ground out through her teeth. "Just what do you _presume _I don't understand?"

Inwardly, Sirius winced, but outside he would not let his unyielding façade fall. "I don't think you really appreciate just what living with Dementors for twelve years is like, Anna."

She smiled humourlessly. "And _I_ don't think _you_ really appreciate what Lord Voldemort is really capable of," she said, almost sadistically.

Now, he winced. "Look, Anna, let's just forget this. I just... got my hopes up is all. And now I'm going to be stuck in this stupid fucking house alone."

She crooked an eyebrow, her face taking on a stony mask of indifference. "Alone, are you?" she asked acidly. "For fucks sake, Sirius, open your bloody eyes and look around you. Are you really alone?"

He didn't reply.

"Fine, be alone. When you decide to stop wallowing in your own _pathetic_ self-pity, you know where I am."

She walked out of the room, slamming the door angrily behind her with a bang.

Sirius sank into the couch, dropping his head into his hands. "Fuck."

* * *

A/N: Hehehee... evil Kate. Trouble in paradise... Hahaha! Oohh, maybe that'll be the title of the next chappie. I hope that erased some of Anna's Mary Sueishness. That was fun. I like fight scenes. I hope it was easy to understand. It was all perfectly clear in my head, but sometimes it gets a tad muddled up on its way out. Just a quick note; I might not get to many chappies up this week, lots of homework (GAH!) and I unfortunately have to go to Brisbane this weekend, something that I assure you is completely involuntary; I have to spend the whole time with my Dads fiancé, the woman whom my sister and I have so lovingly titled 'The Evil One.' Aaahhh, should be fun! But I have some good news! After this weekend I only have a few days until holidays! YAY!! How excitement! So I should be able to get HEAPS of stuff done for this fic then. And after that only a month and a bit till school is over completely for my year. One last thing, I promise; if you're into Harry/Ginny fics, go and read 'Winter's Pale," my official first fanfic. It's pretty short, just a small thing I wrote for no reason. Might do a sequel, not sure. I also recently posted a fiction on FictionPress, please read it! It's only a few pages, just a short story about an Aboriginal girl in outback Australia. I just put it on to see what people think of it so if you're interested in that kinda stuff, give it a go. It's called 'Red Sand' and is under katemary77 in the general genre. Anyway, have a lovely day and review!!

Love always, Kate.


	33. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Anna.

A/N: For some unknown to me reason, asterisks don't come up when I upload chapters so unless any of my wonderful, beautiful, lovely, gorgeous readers know why that happens _&&&_ is my new symbol for chapter breaks.

Chapter Thirty-Three: Trouble in Paradise.

_You cannot love a thing without wanting to fight for it._

_-Gilbert K. Chesterton_

Several days later Sirius sat gloomily at the kitchen, sending reproachful glances out the window.

"Alright, out with it, Black."

Sirius looked up to see Hermione and Remus standing before him, both wearing stern 'Professor' looks on their faces.

"Out with what?" he asked sullenly.

Remus sighed as he and Hermione took seats opposite him. "Please, Padfoot, you've been acting like somebody ran over your puppy dog for the last two days. What on Earth are you waiting for? Apologise to Anna!"

Sirius grimaced. "You heard us fight?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?"

"Sirius," Hermione cut in, "This house is big, but not that big. I don't even think _Hogwarts _would've been big enough for us to have not heard you. You were loud. It was about Harry, wasn't it?"

He nodded meekly.

"Yes, I gathered as much," she replied mordantly. "Taking a wild guess, I'm going to presume it was about the fact Harry wasn't expelled? That you wanted him to stay here and got your hopes up? I'm right, aren't I?"

Sirius gave the tiniest of nods.

"Oh, Sirius," Remus sighed, sinking into a chair. "You _really _shouldn't of let yourself get your hopes up. I know it's hard, being back here and having Harry at Hogwarts. He's so much like Lily and James; it's almost like having them back again, I learnt that when I taught at Hogwarts. It's particularly unnerving having James stare at you with Lily's eyes. But Harry is _not _James and you have to learn to accept that.

"I know," came the muffled reply.

Hermione walked round to Sirius, dropping a hand to his head in a comforting pat. "I think you need to talk to Harry before we go back to Hogwarts next week. I'm not sure you realise just how much he loves being here." She smiled thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, perhaps not _here _but he certainly does enjoy being around you, regardless of the surroundings. And I know that he misses you terribly when we're at school. But right now you need to patch things up with Anna."

Sirius groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "I don't know what happened!" he cried, his voice somewhat muffled. "It just... erupted out of nothing!"

"Yes, well, most fights do erupt out of nothing," Hermione answered wisely. "But I think you two need to sort it out between yourselves and Prof-_Remus _agrees with me. This is not the time to be fighting with people that we love," she added sadly.

"You're right, Hermione," Sirius said, standing up with new resolve. "You're both right. I'm going to go and find her. Thanks." He paused for a moment at the door. "You know Hermione, you really are one of the most cleverest witches I've ever met. Perhaps sometimes just a little bit too smart for your own good," he added with a wry grin.

"I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"We rarely do," Remus remarked dryly.

They chuckled, Hermione taking Sirius' vacant seat.

Sirius pushed the kitchen door open and just as he walked out the doorway, he heard Remus echo his words; "He's right, Hermione. You really are a very intelligent young woman."

"Thankyou, _Remus_."

_&&&_

Sirius knocked softly on the hard wood door.

"Come in," came Anna's voice.

He opened the door and stepped into her room. Anna was lying on her back, facing away from the door. Her hand was propped up on her hip and she was reading a Muggle book Sirius identified to be _Wuthering Heights_; one of her favourites.

"Sirius," she said calmly, without taking her eyes from the book.

"Hi, Anna," he replied somewhat nervously as he sat on the bed beside her. "Look, I wanted to apologise. I said some things that – "

"It's alright, Sirius," Anna cut in, setting down her book. "I know. I'm sorry too. I attacked you about Harry, I should've understood how you were feeling –"

"No! It was entirely my fault, you were right; I _was_ being selfish – "

"No! You weren't – "

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe you were just a little..."

"Just a little? Anna, stop being nice, I was acting like a selfish prick! Admit it!"

"Okay," she snapped irritably. "I admit it, you _were_ acting like a selfish prick!"

"And I'm sorry," he muttered sombrely. "I really am."

She sighed, leaning back into the pillows. He hand came to rest atop Sirius'. She gave him a small smile. "Okay. Apology accepted."

He grinned and pulled her onto his lap. "You just couldn't resist my impeccable charm."

"Arrogant bastard."

He chuckled, smacking a loud kiss against Anna's cheek. "But you love me all the same."

"Yes, I suppose I do," she said with a dramatic sigh, before grinning slyly. "Unfortunately."

"Hey!" he shouted in mock-outrage. "I resent that!"

"Resent it, do you? Hey, you should count yourself lucky that I love you at all. You _do _smell like an old dog."

"Remind me why I'm lying in bed with a woman who insists on insulting me?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you 'can't resist my impeccable charm'?"

"Touché."

* * *

A/N: Hi everybody, I'm back! Ugh, Brisbane was fair boring; you know how families are. Heh. And yes, for all the people who asked, I _am _Australian. The land down under, or so to speak. Hehe. People always seem to be so _excited _when they find out I live down here. Like Australia is some sort of other-worldy, barbaric land where they don't have any technology and still live in huts.... But enough of my bitterness on the ignorance of some countries (cough cough). Bad news! Or good news. Not to sure which one. On the airplane to Brizzy I was bitten by a rabid plot-bunny!!! I know! It's horrible. I'm not going to start writing that story until I have at least finished half of this one, but I'll try and sustain myself until Complexities is finished. In case you were wondering, it's a MWPP/Lily/OC fic set in their last year and focusing on the lovely Mr. Black. Should be interesting, look out for it. Anyway, please review; holidays are almost here so I'll be able to get heaps up then. About that, a lot of you asked why I'm going on holiday now and at the risk of sounding like Professor Snape I'll give you an explanation; us Aussies live in the Southern Hemisphere, meaning that our winter is your summer, etc etc, which means that where you guys have just come out of Summer, it's still mighty cold down here (or at least in some parts) and summer isn't till Christmas. Thus, I am now ending Term 3 and will have a two-week break before starting Term 4 along with my final exams. There you go, the oddities of the other side of the world.

Until next time,

Kate.


	34. Veiled

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; JK owns it all, of course. Except for Anna.

Chapter Thirty-Four: Veiled

_And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years._

_-Abraham Lincoln_

A few days before Harry and the others were due to return to Hogwarts, Sirius found himself sitting in the gloomy basement kitchen during an Order meeting, pondering over Anna's odd behaviour.

They had been in the meeting for a good hour, mulling over the recent Ministry decree that had forced Dumbledore to hire the ghastly Dolores Umbridge and Voldemort's lack of endeavours to obtain the Prophecy. Although Sirius knew the meeting was rather boring, there was something decidedly off about Anna's current temperament.

She sat opposite him beside Snape, who Sirius noted was also examining the girl with a worried eye. Her body was tense, her eyes narrowed and her brow knitted in something akin to confusion, or perhaps worry. Every now and again she would raise a hand to her temples and scrunch her eyes together in concentration. Her hand would become vertically flat and would discretely roam, palm facing outwards, around her. Then, after a minute or two she would open her eyes, close her palm into a fist and irritably crack her fingers, grumbling something inaudibly under her breath. _Most peculiar, _Sirius thought to himself grimly.

Grimacing, Sirius turned his attention back to the Headmaster who was now glossing over the roster for guarding the Department of Mysteries. Apparently, he had decided that only one Order member needed to guard the door and they were presently deciding whom, out of Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones, would take the duty tonight.

Out of the corner of Sirius' eye he saw Snape duck his head down to mutter something into Anna's ear. Her face took on a resigned expression before she shook her head fervently. Noticing Sirius, she sent him a reassuring smile. He nodded and turned his attention back to Dumbledore as the old wizard declared that Sturgis would guard the Prophecy that night.

Eventually, the meeting ended and Sirius turned to Anna to see her watching Podmore shoot out of the room with a dubious eye. He approached Anna and she turned towards him with the same worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked as they began clearing the kitchen table of the many papers that littered it.

"Oh," she mumbled absently. "Nothing. At least I think it's nothing. I just... had a weird feeling."

"Well that explains everything," Sirius remarked dryly.

Anna looked up at him apologetically. "Sorry, Sirius. I'm just a bit distracted."

He sauntered over to her, encircling her hips with steady hands. "Well, I think I have just the thing to bring you back to reality," he whispered suggestively in her ear.

There was a disgruntled snort from across the room. Sirius turned, with Anna still in his arms, to see Molly, Remus and Bill staring at them, barely being able to conceal their mirth.

"Please, Sirius, contain yourself!"

..._&&&..._

It was around twelve-o-clock that night that Anna sat up suddenly in bed and cried out "SHIT!" into the darkness.

Fumbling in the dark for his wand, Sirius managed a "Whatsamatta?"

"Shit!" she repeated, before jumping out of the bed. She quickly turned the lights on and grabbed her wand. "Quick! Come with me!"

Seeing the look of pure terror on Anna's face, Sirius deduced that it would be better to ask questions later, when she was not so animated. So he followed her meekly.

"We have to get Remus," she muttered as she hurried towards the werewolf's bedroom. She banged loudly on the door for a brief moment before she barged into the room. Surprisingly, Remus was not asleep, but rather laying on his bed in his nightclothes and reading a book. Not for the first time, Sirius thanked the Gods that Remus didn't sleep naked.

Reading the look on Anna's face, the other man jumped from the bed, instantly alert. "What? What is it?"

"Remus," Anna exclaimed breathlessly, "I need you to cast the Imperious Curse on Sirius."

When she saw that the other two men were standing gaping at her, and definitely not jumping into action, she bit back an irritated cry.

"Just do it! There's no time to explain! Please!" she pleaded urgently.

Remus acquiesced. "_Imperio!" _he cried, pointing his wand at Sirius. Sirius immediately felt as though he was floating... dreaming... it was bliss.

Vaguely, he heard Remus speak. "What do you want me to make him do?"

"Anything," came the dim reply. "Just don't remove it until I say. And don't fight it, Sirius."

Suddenly, there was a tiny voice speaking in his head. _Turn around... face the door..._

He complied and turned towards the door where he saw Anna, her hands moving thickly through the air as if it was jelly. _Walk to your left... Now to your right..._

Sirius was abruptly ripped from his dreamlike state and brought crashing back to reality. Remus was standing to his right, confusion apparent on his features while Anna was standing, her hand still raised weakly in the air, her face ashen and pale.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly.

"We have to get Professor Dumbledore. Now. Sturgis Podmore is under the Imperious Curse. And he's on Ministry duty tonight."

..._&&&..._

There was a stunned silence, followed by a swift flurry of activity. Remus rushed out of the room just as Anna stumbled in exhaustion. Sirius quickly stepped forward to catch her and set her upright.

"You need to go downstairs. You'll have to explain this to Dumbledore." He winced at how accusatory his remark sounded.

Anna blinked and looked up at him, her eyes glistening. "I can't believe I was so _stupid! _I knew something was wrong, I _knew _it, but I didn't say anything! How could I have been so stupid, Sirius!? And now Harry might die and it will be all _my fault!_"

Sirius took Anna by the shoulders and gave her a sound shake. "Don't be ridiculous. It wasn't your fault and Harry _won't _die. Now come with me."

He all but dragged her down to the kitchen where they found Albus Dumbledore stepping regally out of the fireplace, followed speedily by Snape. In four quick strides the old wizard was standing before Anna, a grave expression on his face. She seemed to calm in his presence.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

"Sturgis Podmore," Anna explained. "All night he was feeling weird... clouded... veiled. I didn't recognise it for what it was. I was so _stupid,_" she muttered tiredly. "He's under the Imperious, Albus. It's Malfoy controlling him. I can sense the bastards aura." She spat out the name violently.

Dumbledore stepped into action immediately. "We cannot risk going in there ourselves. We'll have to inform the Ministry somehow, but they'll never trust anything I have to say. Remus, could you Floo Tonks?"

"Of course, Professor." Remus took a pinch of Floo Powder and was soon kneeling on the hearth with his head in the fireplace. In no time at all, the disgruntled Auror was stepping out of the flames, her short, cotton boxers and tank top clearly seen through the bright purple dressing gown she wore. He suppressed a smirk when he saw Remus' reaction to his scantily clad cousin.

"What do you want me to do, Professor?"

"Tonks, I want you to assume the looks of someone who works in the Ministry, doesn't matter who, just someone with a low job who no one would think to be suspicious about. You need to sneak past the watchwizard and then double back from the elevators, claiming that you fell asleep working late at your desk and heard strange noises coming the Department of Mysteries. Urge him to go and look. Try to look a bit disconcerted, if you could. We need the Ministry to capture Sturgis before he gets inside the Department."

Tonks nodded silently before screwing up her face. Suddenly, a young, timid looking witch stood before them with plain, stringy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "Remus, if you would be so kind?" she asked, holding her hands out at her sides.

"Of course," the older man mumbled, before brandishing his wand and Transfiguring Tonks' clothes into simple work wear.

"I'll be off then," she said grimly as she stepped into the fire. "Ministry of Magic, Atrium!" she cried, disappearing into the emerald flames that licked at her skin.

Sirius sat down heavily in a chair beside Anna, who was conversing silently with Snape. From the forlorn expression on her face and the way that Snape's hand was busy rubbing soothing circles on her back, he knew she was blaming herself.

"So what now?" Remus asked quietly.

"Now," came Dumbledore's grave answer, "we wait."

* * *

A/N: Dum da da dum dum dum dum!! Review!!!


	35. Summer Air

Disclaimer: I wish.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Summer Air

**_So fades a summer cloud away; _****_  
_****_So sinks the gale when storms are o'er; _****_  
_****_So gently shuts the eye of day; _****_  
_****_So dies a wave along the shore._****_  
_**

_- Mrs. Barbauld,_ _The Death of the Virtuous_

Sirius sat in the velvet armchair across from Remus with Anna's head gently resting Anna's against his chest. Over an hour ago in the very early morning, Dumbledore had left to go back to Hogwarts with Snape, and Remus, Sirius and Anna had retired to the lounge room, where Anna had immediately crawled into Sirius' lap. She had clung to him desperately, her face nuzzling his neck, before she drifted into a slow, easy sleep.

"Is she asleep?" Remus asked quietly.

Sirius nodded, careful not to disturb the girl in his arms. "Do you think Tonks will be back soon?"

Remus checked his watch. "It's two. I suppose she'll be here any minute."

No sooner had the words left his mouth that the woman in question trudged tiredly into the room, wearing a very short skirt and an impossibly tight blouse. She sank into the couch beside Remus. "Well. That was an ordeal."

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah," she sighed, dropping her head onto Remus' shoulder. "Just bloody tired. Stupid Ministry idiots had me answering questions for a whole bloody hour."

"Ah," Sirius said sympathetically, his eyes twinkling at Remus' obvious discomfort. "But everything went alright?"

"Of course it did. I decided to go with my instincts and change into someone a little more _alluring. _Stupid pervert law enforcers were like putty in my hand." She stood up, changing into a buxom blonde with a rather large bust and huge, baby blue eyes. "_Oh Sir!_"she mimed, lifting a hand melodramatically to her forehead and tossing back waves of peroxide blonde hair, "_I'm so glad you're here! I was so scared! I heard noises coming from the hallway! Please! Help me! I'm just a stupid airless bimbo with gigantic boobs! I couldn't possibly do anything on my own!_" She grunted, changing back to her usual appearance. "Stupid Natalia White. I swear that woman has no brains."

Remus and Sirius chuckled as Tonks made her way to the door. "Well, they caught Sturgis. They're having a trial for him tomorrow. Well, I guess it's today now," she added tetchily. "I'll Floo Dumbledore, then I'm going _home _to _sleep_! Seeya guys." She sauntered out of the room, leaving a very flustered Remus and a very amused Sirius in her wake.

..._&&&..._

The following morning, while Ron and Harry were receiving their Hogwarts letters with news of Prefects and the upcoming year, Anna and Sirius were laying outside in the back garden, basking in the glory of the suns first rays.

"Lord, I am _tired!_" Anna mumbled, somewhere near the regions of his stomach.

"Yes, well that does tend to happen when one wakes up in the middle of the night after having an urgent epiphany that must be dealt with immediately. S'not my fault you're tired."

Anna playfully swatted Sirius' hand. "No need to be petulant. I still feel horrible about Sturgis. He's going to get Azkaban."

Sirius repressed a shudder, despite the warmth of the fresh, summer air. "It wasn't your fault, Ann."

"But it was!" she moaned into his chest. "Why does everybody insist on telling me that it wasn't my fault when it so blatantly is? If I had have been smart enough to figure out why he was so veiled then I could've saved him!"

"No one is perfect Anna." Sirius licked his lips. "Nobody's flawless. We all make mistakes."

"Yes, but when a mistake could potentially cost someone their life it's a little bit of a bigger issue," she said dryly.

Sirius froze.

Anna lifted a hand to her mouth, sitting up to look at Sirius. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," he said in an undertone. He raised a hand to her face, twining a lock of her cherry-brown hair with his fingers. He tugged on it gently. "Because of you, I've learnt to deal with all that stuff. With your... Healing, I've been able to let it go. And also because of you, we were able to get to Sturgis before he got to far in," he added, reassuring her. "You see, Ann, sometimes we make mistakes, but sometimes we're able to rectify them. You can redeem yourself."

"Like Harry," she said softly, laying her head upon Sirius' chest once more.

"Yeah. Like Harry."

..._&&&..._

In no time at all, bags had been packed, belongings had been retrieved from where they were littered about the house, pets were caged, and the children were ready to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sirius had somehow managed to convince Molly and Arthur to allow him to accompany Harry to the train station and it was now with a heavy heart that he entered the gloomy residence of 12 Grimmauld Place, trailing unnecessarily behind Remus and Tonks.

As they entered the kitchen, the sound of a broken gasp reached his ears. Looking up, he saw Anna sitting at the kitchen table, Daily Prophet spread before her, a hand clutched at her mouth.

"Sturgis... he got six months... Azkaban..."

Sirius pushed past Tonks and Remus and hurried into the room. "Ann, are you okay?"

She looked up, ashen-faced and wide-eyed. "Yes, I suppose I am. Poor Sturgis."

Sirius sighed. "We've been over this, Ann, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said dourly. "I'm going to go have a nap. See you guys later."

For a minute, Sirius looked as if he was about to follow her as she rushed from the room, but was stopped by a pointed look from Remus.

"Well, I better get going," Tonks said slowly. "But I _really _don't want too," she moaned as she sat down at the table.

"Hmmm," Sirius mused. "I wonder why you'd be so keen on staying... certainly not to spend time with your dear old cuz?" He raised his eyebrows in an irritably knowing manner. "Perhaps there is someone else your – oh, I don't know – _mooning _over?"

His quip earned him a reproachful glare and a swift kick under the table.

..._&&&..._

"Sirius? Sirius?" came the insistent call a few days later.

"In here, Moony!"

"Ah. There you are." The werewolf strode purposefully into the drawing room, the Daily Prophet tucked under his arm. "Have you seen this?" he asked, holding out the newspaper.

"Seen what?"

"This." He folded out the paper. "_The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass murdered... etc... etc... is currently hiding in London!_"

He stared at Sirius.

"It was in yesterdays paper. I only just noticed it this morning."

"So?" Sirius replied. "They're always guessing where I am, nothing new."

Remus sighed exasperatedly. "I thought you might say that. I really don't think you should risk going out again."

"Oh pish, posh, Mother."

"Sirius! I'm serious! You really can't risk – "

Remus was cut off by a large, snowy owl that swooped majestically into the room.

"That's Hedwig. Harry's owl," Sirius exclaimed as the owl flew down onto his shoulder. Sirius quickly tore the letter from Hedwig's leg. He read it aloud to Remus:

"_Dear Snuffles_

_Hope you're okay, the first week back here's been terrible. I'm really glad it's the weekend._

_We've got a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Umbridge. She's nearly as nice as your mum. I'm writing because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night when I was doing a detention with Umbridge._

_We're all missing our biggest friend, we hope he'll be back soon._

_Please write back quickly. _

_Best, _

_Harry_"

"Did you get all of that?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Yes, pretty much. Except for the first bit. What did Harry write to you about last summer?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Ah! His scar! His scar hurt him..."

"Good," Remus said shortly.

"What? Good that his scar hurt?"

"Not at all. Just good because to an outsider that could sound particularly incriminating. Think about it. '_I'm writing because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night when I was doing a detention with Umbridge._' Coming from a fifteen year old boy, that could be really, _really _wrong." Remus shuddered.

Sirius looked to Remus, perplexed, before realisation hit. "Remus, you have the sickest mind. You just gave me perhaps the worst mental image I have ever experienced. Including the time that Anna told me how she received the 'sex talk' from Professor McGonagall."

"SIRIUS!"

* * *

A/N: Hehe. Thankyou for reading. I just have to clear a few things up...

One of my lovely, wonderful, beautiful reviewers expressed some distress that Sirius is going to die at the end of this story. While in my personal opinion (as much as I would like to be proved wrong) Sirius is well and truly dead. HOWEVER in this story, Sirius WILL NOT DIE! The Veil scene will happen, I'll just find a way to bring the gorgeous man back to life. There you go. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this... maybe I should be leaving it as a cliffy... Hhmmmm.....

About the whole Remus/Hermione thing a few of you asked about; as much as I d occasionally love to read a good RL/HG or SB/HG (I always just imagined Herm to be better of with an older guy. I mean, sometimes I just feel like Ron won't be able to keep up with her. But I digress.) Hermione and Remus will not have any kind of romantic relationship at all. That would just make this story way to complicated. They will just become good friends, I mean, they're so similar, why not?

Thirdly, this story seems to be getting a little AU. Until the end of Harry's fifth year, you'll just have to get used to it. Sorry.

Finally, if any of you are lucky enough to live in Australia, do yourself a favour. Go down to your local Woolies or Coles and buy a packet of Kurrajong Kitchens Lavosh biscuits and a tub of Nutella. I am in Heaven!


	36. Face in the Flames

Disclaimer: Don't own it...

A/N: The conversation between Sirius and Harry is taken directly from the Chapter 'Percy and Padfoot' in the Order of the Phoenix.

Chapter Thirty-Six: Face in the Flames

**_"We do not have to visit a madhouse to find disordered minds; our planet is the mental institution of the universe."_**

_--Johann von Goethe_

_...&&&..._

"So what are you going to write back to Harry?" Remus asked over lunch.

"Harry wrote?" Anna inquired as she placed the salad onto the tabletop.

"Mmm..." Sirius replied. "Told me about Umbridge, about what a cow she was – "

"As if we didn't already know that," Remus interrupted. "Stupid, prejudiced old hag... I wish I could just hex the bat and be done with it... maybe I should _bite _her... see how she likes being a 'half-breed.' Miserable old pig..."

"Well," Sirius commented sardonically. "That was out of character. Anyway, he was just telling me that his scar hurt him while he was in detention with the horrid pimple of a woman."

"I don't think you should write to him Sirius," Remus mused. "It might be intercepted by the toad-woman."

"Wow," Anna commented dryly. "Perhaps we should start a '_I Hate Dolores Umbridge And Like To Come Up With Different Insulting Nicknames For Her_' club. What did she do to us, anyway?"

"The brainless wart drafted a legislation that makes it pretty much impossible for me to get a job. Anywhere."

"Ah," Anna said wisely. "Bastard."

..._&&&..._

__

"So you never did tell me if you were going to write back to Harry," Remus pointed out over dinner later on.

"I think I might Floo him."

"Don't you think that's a tad dangerous?" Anna asked, her eyebrows raised.

"No," he replied. "How and why would Umbridge (the repulsive cow) even suspect that I was there?"

"A valid point, Padfoot my old friend. Just be careful."

"Will do."

..._&&&..._

__

"I would, I just don't want you to get chucked in Azkaban!" Harry retorted heatedly from the Gryffindor Common Room later that night.

Sirius's brow furrowed. "You're less like your father than I thought," he said coolly. "The risk would've been what made it fun for James."

"Look –" Harry begun.

But Sirius cut through him. "Well, I'd better get going, I can here Kreacher coming down the stairs." It was a blatant lie and Harry knew it. "I'll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire, then, shall I? If you can stand to risk it?"

Sirius pulled his head from the flames, not waiting for an answer. He turned to find Anna and Remus both staring at him, arms crossed, with equal expressions of anger on their faces.

"You did _not _just say that," Anna ground out.

"Apparently I did," he replied pertly.

"That," Remus stated coldly, "has to be the stupidest and most immature thing I have ever witnessed you do."

"That's a rather big statement to make, Remus. I've done some pretty immature things in my time."

"Yes, but that certainly beats them all. How could you be so... so... selfish? Look, Sirius, I know you hate being stuck in this house but you're not alone! And it's no reason to be such a prick to Harry! The boy is going through enough at the moment without your utter idiocy on top it all off!"

Sirius was – to say the least – surprised by Remus's outburst.

"He's right, Sirius," Anna remarked calmly. "You really have to stop being such an insufferable twat. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to write a letter to Hermione, asking her to explain to Harry why his godfather is such an ignoramus."

Anna turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

"Padfoot, you are such an idiot."

..._&&&..._

__

For the next few days Anna and Remus kept up a cool indifference whenever Sirius was around, making Grimmauld House not the homiest place to be. Sirius thought that perhaps while Remus and Anna _were_ angry with him, their stony silence was to teach him a lesson more than anything else.

And so he found them on the Thursday after their fight in the drawing room, each curled up before the fire with a book. He cleared his throat and tapped softly on the door. They turned to look at him.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know, Sirius, do you deserve to? Do you think he deserves to, Remus?" Anna asked with mock dubiety.

"Hhmmm..." Remus pondered. "Well, we _have _been ignoring for the last four days. Perhaps he's learnt his lesson?"

"I guess we'll have to ask him. Sirius, have you learnt your lesson?" Anna asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm, sounding out the words clearly as if she was conversing with an incompetent child. "You need to grow up Sirius. You're 36 years old. Stop acting like a petulant child. And if you do something so bloody foolish to Harry again I will personally make sure you regret the day you were born."

"Feisty."

"You bet."

"We're serious, Sirius," Remus said sternly in what Sirius had termed his 'Professor' voice. "Harry is _not _James. No matter how much they look alike, Harry is a completely different person. Not to mention the fact that if James had have been in the same position you put Harry in the other night I'm not to sure that James would've acted much differently. He probably would've told you that you were a nut and to go get your sanity checked at St Mungos. But he always did seem to have more sense than you..."

Sirius sighed sullenly, sinking into the squishy chair. "I just keep doing things wrong, don't I?"

"Yes, you do," Remus said bluntly. "But because we are such wonderful people who are far to loving for our own good, we'll forgive you. This time."

"How kind of you."

"Yes, I thought so too."

* * *

A/N: Hmmm... I think I'll leave it there tonight. Hehe, don't you just love a good Umbridge bashing? If any of you come up with some interesting names for the stupid cow, feel free to send them in with your reviews and I'll include them in the stories. Oh, and am I letting Siri off to easy? 


	37. In the Hog's Head

Disclaimer: Hehe, this thing is really getting old... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! Accept Anna.... Heh, I own Anna! She is mine!! Mine!! Back!! Back you fiends!!

Chapter Thirty-Seven: In the Hog's Head

_**Let the world stop turning,  
Let the sun stop burning.  
Let them tell me love's not worth going through.  
If it all falls apart, I will know deep in my heart  
the only dream that matters has come true;  
in this life, I was loved by you.**_

_-Colin Raye_

The next three weeks passed relatively easily for Sirius, mainly spent cleaning the Black mansion and lounging around with Remus and Anna. Since their slight disagreement with Sirius about Harry, Anna and Remus had resumed their normal behaviour around Sirius, although he knew they were keeping a close eye on him wherever Harry was concerned.

_Harry_. Sirius felt a slight twinge of guilt shoot through his stomach. He squirmed unpleasantly in his seat. Ever since he had brushed him off in the fireplace, Sirius hadn't sent word to the boy, although he knew he should've. It wasn't as if he was _angry _with Harry, nothing of the sort. Anna and Remus had helped him, or rather _forced _him to accept the fact the Harry most definitely was not James. It was more fear that kept him from writing the youth. Yes, _fear_. The Great Sirius Black was afraid of writing to a fifteen-year old boy. Sort of ironic, if you thought about it.

While Remus and Anna hadn't actually _said_ anything to Sirius about writing to Harry, Sirius had the feeling they both knew but were reluctant to push the matter further, knowing that it would all happen when Sirius was ready.

Almost as if one of the higher powers had been listening in on Sirius's thoughts, there was a loud _crack! _that came from outside the house before the front door burst open and Sirius was assaulted with his mothers blood-curdling screams.

"Shit!" came the muffled voice of Mundungus Fletcher as he apparently tried in vain to close the moth-eaten curtains.

"Need a hand?" Sirius drawled as he rounded the corner into the entrance hall.

He promptly froze at the sight that met his eyes.

Struggling with the covers of his mother's curtains was Mundungus Fletcher. In a dress. Wearing a veil. Painting, the cross-dressed wizard finally got the curtains closed.

"Er, Dung?" Sirius asked uncertainly. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

Mundungus grunted. "'ad to trail yah godson. Sturgis had the buggery Cloak on 'im when he damn well got 'rrested to I 'ad to dress up in this flamin' thing," he muttered as he made his way into the kitchen, Sirius following close behind.

"Harry? You saw Harry? How is he?"

"Calm down, calm down, the boy's fine. Well, apart from tha fact that tha first thing 'e does in 'ogsmeade is organise a Defence Against tha Dark Arts club which is most probably not allowed. And in tha 'ogs 'ead! I ask you!"

"The Hogs Head?" Sirius repeated, taking a seat across from Mundungus. "That's a pretty stupid thing to do."

"That is exactly what I thought. Proud of 'im?"

"Undeniably."

..._&&&..._

"WHAT!" exploded Molly Weasley at dinner that night. "How could they – so _stupid _– under no account _whatsoever!_"

"Really, Molly, is it that bad of a thing?" Remus questioned neutrally.

"_That bad of a thing!_" she burst out angrily. "Honestly, Remus, I would of though you of all people would have _some _sense. They'll be expelled!"

"But, Molly," Anna spoke tentatively, "wouldn't it be better for them to be expelled and know how to defend themselves than be utterly defenceless at Hogwarts, plodding around like sitting ducks for Voldemort to come and kill them all? We know that that horrible Umbridge cow isn't teaching going to teach them _anything_."

"Yes – but – " the older woman spluttered, "they're to young to be worrying about that now. They don't _need _to worry about that kind of thing."

"But they do," Anna replied quietly. "Lord Voldemort isn't going to care that they're only fifteen."

"Cedric Diggory was only a child," Remus interposed softly. Voldemort had no qualms about killing him."

"Look, Molly," Sirius said calmly. "Merlin knows that Harry has to learn to defend himself. When it comes down to it, in the end it's going to be between Harry and Voldemort, no matter how much we don't like it. Voldemort will go to no ends to get what he wants, and who knows? Being so close to Harry, Ron and Hermione will most likely get drawn into this along with him. It's something that we can't stop. And if they're going to go about learning how to defend themselves on their own, I'm not going to try and stop them."

"Well, you are all entitled to your own opinion," Molly retorted bluntly. "And so am I. And seeing as though I have duty at the Ministry tomorrow night, I would like you to tell Ron for me that under no account whatsoever is he allowed to take part in that group. He'll be expelled for sure and his future will be ruined. Tell him that there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend himself out of school and that he needn't be worrying about that now anyway. And please ask Hermione and Harry to consider my advice, as I have their best interests at heart."

Sirius nodded. "Okay, I'll pass the message on. But I won't say that I agree with you."

"You don't have to."

..._&&&..._

Sirius hastily extracted his head from the fireplace, his ragged breathing alerting the other two occupants of the room. Sirius had a sneaking suspicion that Anna and Remus had only insisted on staying in the kitchen that night to keep an eye on Sirius's conversation with Harry.

But now Remus was looking up at him, an expression of perplexity on his face. "What? What's wrong, Padfoot?"

"Umbridge," Sirius answered shortly, plonking down in his seat. "She must have known I was there." He raked a hand through his already dishevelled hair. "The cow almost caught me."

Remus let out an exasperated sigh. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to write Harry."

"Oh well," Anna said calmly. "What's done is done. Can't go back now."

"You won't be able to risk Flooing Harry again, Sirius. How is he, anyway?" While the question was harmless, Remus' face betrayed his true meaning.

"Fine. He looked a little tired but that could've been due to the large amounts of homework that littered the table behind them."

"Ah," Anna said reminiscently. "OWL year. I remember it well. Merlin, we had homework coming out of our ears. I don't envy them."

Remus chuckled softly. "Poor buggers."

* * *

A/N: UGH! I really don't like this chapter. I've had a massive dose of bloody writers block which ABSOLUTELY SUCKS not to mention the fact that it's that time of the month (I have no misgivings mentioning this, as I'm sure all my readers are female, but if you are a male, speak up, and I'll stop with the talk about the female anatomy.) But anyway, I hate this chapter but can't be bothered doing anything about it. Hehe, there you go, that's laziness for you.

I just thought I'd let you know that for this part of the story I've been following OotP timeline that's at the Harry Potter Lexicon, if anyone is interested. So yeah, while some of it might be a few days off, I hope it all makes sense to everyone. I'm also trying to speed it up a bit, seeing as though little impatient me really, _really _wants to kill Sirius, just so I can bring him back to life again. Hehe, call me a sadist.

OMG!!! Excitement!! Not only are holidays finally here, but I was just going over all my quotes and I had the biggest burst of inspiration!!!! YAYY!!!!!! Happy, happy, joy joy... Oh, speaking of quotes, look ahead in the next few chappies for some... er... _prophetic _quotes, you might say, as to what's coming up in the future.

Anyway, lastly I'll just mention that I've noticed a lot of writers reply to their reviewers in their stories. I haven't done this, a) because I didn't think of it, and b) because I was sure it would just get waaay to confusing. But now, I sorta regret not doing it from the beginning cos I'm sure it would take forever for me to do it now and it probably wouldn't make any sense anyway. So, I thought that maybe if you actually wanted to speak to me about something, and you have msn, ADD ME!! My email is in my biography so please feel free to email or add me or anything cos I would simply lurve to talk to all my wonderful, beautiful readers.

So yeah, that's it for now.

Signing off, Kate.


	38. Love is a Smoke

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Love is a Smoke

**  
_"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs. Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes. Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet."_**

_-William Shakespeare_

The muffled cries from beside Sirius barely penetrated his dreams. In fact, it was only when there was a sudden whack to his chest that his mind registered the thrashing, crying, near hysterical woman lying beside him, her limbs thrashing and flailing around her.

Sirius's eyes snapped open and he groaned aloud at the impact Anna's fist had just made with his chest.

"Anna?" he mumbled wearily, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked beside him. Anna was lying limp on her back, her eyes closed tightly and her face screwed up in pain. This was a nightly occurrence. For the past week Sirius would wake to Anna's urgent cries and pleas. Sometimes, her words were clear and amidst incoherent mumblings he would hear a name, often his or Snape's, called out in a desperate prayer with the Dark Lord. She never spoke about her nightmares afterwards, as if by some bizarre twist she thought whatever happened in them would come true if she confided in Sirius.

"Anna, sweetie, wake up." Sirius reached out and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Anna? Ann, wake up."

Still, she tossed around mumbling under her breath. All of a sudden, her body went rigid and her breath came in short, ragged gasps. "SIRIUS!" she cried, agony and sorrow evident in her voice.

"Anna!" Sirius called urgently. "Anna, honey, wake up!"

She sat up with a gasp, her eyes wide and searching. "Sirius," she breathed before collapsing into his chest.

"Shh, darling, it's okay. You're here now… shhh… it was just a dream, honey…"

He continued mumbling his sweet nothings into Anna's cherry-brown hair until she had calmed down somewhat, her weeping subsiding into mere sobs.

"Fifth one this week," Sirius observed quietly. "You want to talk about it?"

She murmured softly under her breath for a moment, and stared resolutely at her hands.

"Ann, you can tell me," he prodded gently.

"You died," she whispered, not looking up to him.

"Oh, Anna." Sirius drew her to him, crushing her against his chest.

Anna wept quietly into Sirius's chest, and he deftly pulled her onto his lap, cradling her fragile body against his.

"Promise me you won't leave," came the sudden request.

He gazed at her sombrely for a moment. "I can't promise that, Anna."

Her shoulders shuddered with a racking sob. "I know," she sighed. "I just… keep _dreaming _about it. I don't know what I would do if you left."

Sirius nodded, gathering her up in his arms once more. His resolve was set. He had a letter to write.

…_&&&…_

Sirius leant back in his chair, having just sent off his letter with Remus' tawny owl, Kirke.

"So who's the letter to?" Kirke's owner asked casually.

"No one, Moony," Sirius replied with a sigh.

"No-one, huh? Sure took you a long time to write a letter to no-one," Remus smiled sardonically.

"Yeah, well, it was of a rather… sensitive nature."

"Oh?"

"Mmmm…" Sirius cracked a grin, desperate for a change of topic. "So Tonks is coming over today."

The effect was immediate. Remus' teacup shook, splattering the murky liquid all over his robes.

"Shit," the werewolf muttered under his breath. "That's bloody hot."

"Such language, my dear Professor Moony! What are we going to do with you?"

"Shut it, Black," the other man growled.

Sirius chuckled. "You seem to be turning into a regular klutz whenever my darling cousin is mentioned."

Remus stared across at Sirius indignantly. "I do not!"

"Sure, whatever," Sirius laughed as Remus cleaned his robes up with a wave of his wand.

They sat for a while in amiable silence for a while, reading the _Daily Prophet, _until Sirius sneakily glanced from his paper at the old werewolf opposite him, who was now handling a new, un-spilt cup of tea. "Tonks!"

The teacup rattled on the saucer. A drop of tea made its lazy way down the side of the porcelain cup. Remus glared.

…_&&&…_

"We have to hook Tonks and Remus up."

Anna rolled over on the bed, Sirius's hands sliding smoothly over her silky skin. "Sirius," she asked mockingly, her eyebrow raised, "did you just say 'hook up'?"

"Hey!" Sirius cried indignantly. "Just because I spent the last twelve years incarcerated doesn't mean I'm not _in_ with the new phrases all these young whippersnappers use!"

She giggled behind her hand. _Giggled_. "Yeah, but Sirius, come on! 'Hook up' out of the mouth of a thirty-six year old is a bit mid-life crisis-esque, don't you think?"

"Hey, watch it, Miss. You happen to be lying in bed with that thirty-six year old. After hours of hot, passionate, extremely satisfying love-making, I might add."

"Alright, alright," she mumbled softly. "You made your point. Now, what were you saying about Remus and Tonks?"

"They _so _have the hots for each other. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Of course I've noticed. You'd have to be blind _not_ to, especially an Empath. Geez, the sexual tension between the two is palpable." Anna sighed dramatically. "Ah, the female population of Hogwarts will be _greatly_ disappointed."

"Why's that?"

She gave a sly smile. "Well, I have it on good authority that Professor Lupin was _quite_ the heart throb in his days as a Hogwarts teacher. Apparently, he inspired quite a few young students to become more than a little interested in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Must be all that animal magnetism."

Sirius gave a great bark of laughter. "And you would've heard this from whom? Hermione and Ginny?"

Anna squirmed in the bed sheets. "No, not necessarily."

He laughed again. "It was!" Sirius cried gleefully. "Hermione and Ginny had crush on Remus! I have to tell him!"

He leapt out of the bed and rushed over to the door.

"Sirius, you've got no clothes on," Anna remarked dryly.

He looked down.

"Ah, right you are."

…_&&&…_

_Black,_

_I received your letter concerning Anna's nightmares; this isn't something new to me, they have been a frequent occurrence since I took her in. However, that she is having them so often is of concern to me so and so I have enclosed a fortnights worth of Dreamless Sleep Potion as per your request. Please owl if she needs anymore. _

_The fact that you would've had to be in her bed to know of these nightmares is something I will attempt to ignore, no matter how much I want to rip your head off right now._

_Severus Snape. _

Sirius folded the letter carefully and placed it into the pocket of his robes.

"That was Nero, Severus's bird," Anna commented, as she watched the black raven take flight out the window. "What is he doing writing to you?"

Sirius cleared is throat and licked his parched lips. "Um… I wrote to him… asked him for some Dreamless Sleep Potion… for you." He gazed deep into Anna's eyes. "No one should have to watch the people they love die, dream or not."

Sirius looked down at his hands, anticipating an onslaught of fury from Anna. He mentally prepared his argument, on how he knew she could handle it but had only wanted to help.

But instead, Sirius felt a cool touch against his cheek, and looked up to see Anna standing over him, a small smile gracing her features.

"I love you," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

He stood up and captured her in his arms. "And I love you."

"I like that," she murmured.

"Like what?"

"That you love me."

"I like it too"

"Good."

A/N: Aawwww, ain't love grand? Review!


	39. Christmas is Coming

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I really can't wait till I get to Harry's 6th year, cos then I can say I own the plot. Sorta...

A/N: ::pops cork of champagne:: 200 reviews!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Christmas is Coming

"**_Death is the veil which those who live call life; They sleep, and it is lifted."_**_  
_

_-__Percy Bysshe Shelley_

The following weeks crawled by and soon Christmas was looming on the horizon, and Sirius was far from happy about it. Sure, Anna and Remus would be spending Christmas at Grimmauld Place, and while that was a far cry better than pulling a Christmas cracker with a Dementor, Harry, the one person Sirius _really _wanted to spend Christmas with, had elected to stay with the Weasley's.

"Well, at least you know he's having a proper Christmas and he's not brooding away at Hogwarts," Anna reasoned.

"But he could have had a proper Christmas here!"

"I know, honey," Anna soothed, giving Sirius a warm hug from behind as he gazed desolately at the sheets of snow that had fallen that evening. "Maybe you can write to him; ask him to come by for a bit."

"Yeah, maybe."

Anna leant her chin on Sirius' shoulder. "So what do you want for Christmas?"

"To be free."

She squeezed tighter. "I wish I could give you that."

He chuckled under his breath. "Well, for the moment I think you're enough."

She smiled wryly and moved to stand next to Sirius. "Well aren't you just the sweetheart."

"As always, my dear. So what do you want for Christmas, your two front teeth?"

"No, no. I think someone is already giving me those."

"Oh, ok, well what do you want?"

"Oh my dear Siri," she crooned, wrapping her arms around Sirius and bringing his forehead to hers. "All I want you Christmas is _you!_"

..._&&&..._

"So, my dear Moony Lupin, when are you going Christmas shopping?"

Remus took a long sip from his Butterbeer. "Actually, I was thinking of going tomorrow. Did you want me to get some presents for you?"

"Would you?"

Remus gave a crinkly smile. "Of course. We're already getting Harry a joint present; I might as well shop for everyone else while I'm at it. Who am I shopping for?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Arthur and Molly, Ron, Hermione, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Dung, Kingsley, Fed and George, Bill and of course... Tonks."

The werewolf didn't even twitch.

"Oh, good job Moony, you're getting better. Been practising by yourself?"

Remus glared. "One more crack, Sirius, and I swear I'll – "

"You'll what Moony, _bite _me?"

"Put a sock in it."

..._&&&..._

Late that night, Sirius was taking a midnight stroll down to the kitchens for a drink when he heard the unmistakable, snide voice of Phineas Nigellus drifting down the hall. While Sirius felt a defiant urge to ignore the vile ex-Headmaster, he knew that Phineas was only to be used in dire circumstances and reluctantly made his way towards Harry and Ron's bedroom.

The said ex-Hogwarts Headmaster was in his portrait, leaning lazily against the frame.

"Ah. There you are. I have been asked to inform you that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured at that his wife, children and Harry Potter will arrive at this godforsaken house shortly."

"What!"

..._&&&..._

Many hours later, Sirius sat in the lounge room with Anna after having just seen Harry and the Weasley's off to St Mungo's.

"I hope Arthur's okay," Anna said softly as she liberated her hair from the tight braid it was kept in.

"Molly said he's fine," Sirius answered before patting his legs.

She nodded and slowly lay down to rest her head in Sirius's lap. He ran his hands tenderly through her wavy hair.

"Ann, what colour is your hair?"

Anna snorted. "Gee, Sirius, I knew dogs were colour-blind but..."

He laughed. "I am most definitely not colour-blind. It's just sorta... hard to tell what colour it is. It's like... all different colours."

She smiled. "Well, let's just call it brown for the moment, okay?"

Sirius chuckled. "Okay, I think I can handle that."

"How's Harry?"

Sirius sighed. "Not to good. Anna, he – he told me that when they were about to take the Portkey from Hogwarts he thought he was a snake. He said his scar really hurt when he looked at Dumbledore, that he wanted to attack him!"

Anna sat up abruptly. "What did you just say?"

Sirius's brow furrowed. "He told me that he felt like there was a snake inside him. That he wanted to attack Dumbledore."

Anna paled. "We need to tell Albus." She got up from the seat and made towards the door.

"Wait! Anna, wait a moment."

She stopped by the door.

"What's wrong? What does it mean?" Sirius questioned desperately.

"You know what Legilimency is, Sirius?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, it's like mind reading, right?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "The mind isn't a book to be read, Sirius, it's a lot more complicated that that. But yes, that is the main gist of it."

"So what are you saying? Voldemort is reading Harry's mind?"

Anna closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "Something like that, yes, perhaps through his scar. We really need to tell Albus about this."

"But how? I mean, how could he be reading Harry's _mind _when he's in Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, Sirius. Eye contact is essential in Legilimency and time and space matter... I don't know Sirius, Hogwarts is heavily protected..." she trailed off. "But we need to tell Albus. Now."

..._&&&..._

The next day Sirius sat beside Anna in a conference with Professor Dumbledore and, much to Sirius's chagrin, Severus Snape.

"So if Harry really does have this connection with Voldemort," Sirius mused, "what can we do about it?"

"Well," Dumbledore began, "when Voldemort discovers this link, and no doubt he has after the other night, he will try to abuse it with Legilimency. I'm afraid the only way to stop this is for Harry to learn Occlumency. Severus, you would be able to teach him?"

Sirius jumped up in his seat. "What?" he cried in indignation "Him teach Harry Occlumency? Is there anyone else? Why can't you do it, Professor?"

"Because," Anna spoke quietly, "if Voldemort really _is _in Harry's mind, then Albus being in any close proximity to Harry could make the connection even more pronounced. That last thing we want is to give Voldemort a reason to possess Harry." Anna bit her lip. "Albus... I could do it. I could teach Harry."

Sirius, if it were possible, sat up even straighter in his chair. "You're an Occlumens?"

Anna nodded mutely.

"Yes," Dumbledore commented, "Anna is both a skilled Occlumens and Legilimens. She is quite... adept at it. Perhaps even more so than her father."

Anna's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't call that _thing _my father, Albus," she snarled. "He's no more my father than you are a Death Eater."

Dumbledore raised his hands in surrender. "Apologies, my dear. I was merely telling Sirius what a brilliant Occlumens and Legilimens you are."

She shrugged noncommittally. "Comes with the whole Empath thing."

Dumbledore chuckled. "No need to be modest, Anna darling. I remember being most amused when Severus came to me, claiming that you had surpassed even his skills. I recall him being quite flustered."

Anna chose to ignore this. "But I could teach Harry, Albus. Merlin knows he'll be extremely uncomfortable having Severus enter his mind. We all know how fantastically they get along."

Severus, Sirius realised, had remained quite silent throughout the discussion, whish baffled Sirius as he presumed Snape would be even more adamant about not teaching Harry than Sirius was.

He drew his attention back to Dumbledore, who was now nodding in agreement. "I won't deny that the thought had entered my mind. But it is too dangerous for you to tutor Harry. Perhaps even more dangerous than if _I _taught Harry. You would have to be moved to Hogwarts, which is risky in itself, and then, what do you think Voldemort would do if he discovered his daughter, and the one thing he wants most, perhaps even more than Harry Potter, was teaching the boy Occlumency? Sorry, Anna, it's just too dangerous. Besides, your residence at the school would raise suspicious question from Dolores Umbridge that I do not believe I could quench. It is only a matter of time before Fudge moves to place Umbridge as Headmistress."

The old wizard gazed sombrely around the room. "So I'm afraid Severus teaching Harry is the only option."

* * *

A/N: Just a quickie this time; I was asked about Sirius's age and I just wanted to clarify that in this chappie. Before I started writing this I went through the arduous task of creating a timeline for myself (this is of course before I discovered the wonderful timelines at the Harry Potter Lexicon). So I made Ann 26 and Siri 38. I've now discovered that he was 36. Sorry about that, wasn't intentional. But now it would just be waaaaay to confusing and hard to change. God am I lazy.


	40. Illusions

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything..... 

A/N: Just in case, 'Si' rhymes with 'Free." Thought it was pretty obvious, but you never know. You Americans say ass.

Chapter Forty: Illusions 

_**"He whom love touches not walks in darkness."**_

_Plato_

"Merry Christmas," someone whispered into Sirius's ear in a singsong voice.

He groaned. "Ann, it's too early!"

She gave him a playful shove. "Get off your fat lazy bum, old man. It's eight-o-clock _and _it's Christmas. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry and everyone else is already up."

Sirius groaned again. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up."

Fifteen minutes later Sirius was trudging along to the living room (rather reluctantly, of course) beside Anna who was happily humming a Muggle Christmas tune.

"So what did you get me?"

She laughed, throwing him an amused glance. "Someone's impatient."

Anna pushed open the door to reveal the living room in all its Christmassy splendour, the Weasley's, Remus, Harry, Hermione and Tonks seated around the Christmas Tree.

"Ah! Just in time!" Remus cried jubilantly. "We were just about to start without you."

Anna and Sirius quickly took their seats and began cheerfully giving and accepting presents from the merry crowd around them. Once Sirius had a happy pile of Christmas goods beside him he abandoned his seat and made a beeline for Anna, two packages in hand.

He plonked down on the floor beside her and held them out. "For you, Anna."

She grinned, a warm, brilliant smile that made her eyes sparkle in delight.

"Thanks, Si. I'll go for the biggest one first, eh?"

Anna took the medium sized parcel from Sirius.

"Greedy."

"Shh..."

Anna began to carefully tear through the red and green wrapping to uncover an old, ink-ridden book. She turned the book in her hand, her nimble fingers running over the cover, which read, in graceful, sloped writing, "_Wuthuring Heights, First Edition_."

"Oh my God, Sirius..."

Sirius suddenly found himself with an armful of Anna, who was covering him in quick kisses. "Thankyou so much! This is my _favourite _book! I love you, I love you, _I love you_!"

She backed up, allowing Sirius to see the huge grin plastered on her face.

"Well, if you love me after that I can't wait to see out how you feel about me after this," he mused, holding up the second present which he handed to her.

Anna slowly ripped off the gold wrapping, and a small, flat velvet box tumbled out. Her eyes widened. She lifted the lid up. Inside lay a delicate, white gold chain, off the end of which hung a beautifully carved nightingale, tear drop and treble clef.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, before standing up to give Sirius a sound hug. She stepped back and beamed at him.

"Your turn!" Anna announced, and the group of witches and wizards, now finished unwrapping their own gifts, turned to watch as Anna moved to the back of the Christmas Tree and pulled out a large, picture frame shaped package, presenting it to Sirius. "For you."

Sirius grinned and quickly ripped open the wrapping paper. Under his hands lay a browned, antique map that was intricately detailed in exquisite calligraphy and framed by dark glossy rosewood.

He looked up at Anna, who was smiling expectantly. "Er... gee, thanks Anna... I've always wanted a... map..."

Anna sniggered and hit Sirius upside the head. "You, Sirius, of all people, should know that things are rarely what they seem. Why on Earth would I buy you a map? I _charmed _it, dolt. Check it out."

She took the picture frame from Sirius and laid it down gently on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room. "Come here, Sirius," Anna commanded. "If you could be anywhere right now, where would you be?"

Sirius smiled. "Somewhere exotic. Somewhere sunny. Like... Bali."

Anna nodded and grinned. "Bali it is." She took her wand out and set it down to the small island amongst the clustered isle of Indonesia. "_Ambitua Illusorius!"_

A shaft of light shot out from Bali's place on the map, its brightness causing Sirius to close his eyes in haste. Slowly it expanded, until a dome of light surrounded the room. The subtle scent of cinnamon and sandalwood drifted through the room and it suddenly became swelteringly hot as warm sunlight filtered into the room.

Sirius opened his eyes and gasped in shock. It was like a Muggle film, only 3D. Although in the distance Sirius could make out Harry and Remus, also standing in awe, it seemed as if Sirius was standing in the middle of a tightly packed street that was bursting with hundreds of busy stalls and people who rushed by, busy buying and selling the goods of the market.

Sirius found himself to be assaulted by a torrent of colour. Directly before him stood many fruit booths, each boasting innumerable amounts of delectable produce, their vivid heus creating a rainbow of exotic colours.

In the distance Sirius could vaguely make out a stark whiteness; fine sand that was lazily lapped by cool, crystal clear water, and shadowed by fresh palm trees that swayed in the humid, sticky breeze.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Anna spoke softly beside Sirius.

As sudden as it had appeared, the illusion was gone, and Sirius was left standing in the gloomy living room of Grimmauld Place.

"Woah!" Ron exclaimed from the sofa. "That was one wicked bit of magic!"

Hermione looked just as impressed. "Did you do that all yourself, Anna?"

Sirius, having some experience in the matter of enchanted map-making, understood Hermione's admiration.

Anna smiled meekly. "Charms always was my best subject. After Astronomy, of course."

Remus snorted. "No, don't tell me, that would just be too perfect. Astronomy was your best subject?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Yes."

Remus sniggered. "And you ended up with the brightest star of them all."

The room filled with joyful laughter.

Sirius, though, still stood in the middle of the room, the scent of cinnamon and sandalwood still in his nose and the image of bargaining Balinese villagers fresh in his mind. Molly, the ever-intuitive woman, recognised that Sirius and Anna might've wanted a moment alone and quickly ushered everybody out of the room under the pretext of getting ready to go to St Mungo's.

Sirius turned to see Anna standing in the empty room, her hands twisting nervously in front of her and her eyes gazing into space.

"Ann..." he gasped, utterly speechless.

But she understood. "You can go anywhere on Earth. Just point your wand and say the words. If you concentrate solely on an exact place, or just the sort of place you want to be, you'll see it; like a market, or a beach, or a forest. I thought that... seeing as you can't go out into the world... why not bring the world to you?"

He nodded, still oddly incapably of stringing words together.

"Remember, it's '_Ambitua Illusorius'_."

He nodded again, and she walked over to give him a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius."

She strode out of the room, securely shutting the door behind her.

Sirius took his wand out of his pocket and point the end of the shaft somewhere in Africa.

"_Ambitua Illusorius_."

* * *

A/N: Does everybody like Ann's gift to Siri?? I hope you do. Not sure how much I'll be able to post in the next couple of days. Unfortunately, I am being dragged to my Dad's house (kicking and screaming, to be sure) for the remainder of our little family reunion. And yes, The Evil One will be there, but it gets worse, with her mother!!! Oh! How will I survive this cruel twist of fate!! Heh, always one for the dramatics, me.

_Ambitu_ Latin for 'show'

_Illusorius _Latin for illusion.


	41. Remembrance

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except Anna.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Severus-Snape-Rog for her oh-so endearing pestering. Hehe, sorry!

Chapter Forty-One: Remembrance 

_**From battle and murder, and from sudden death, Good Lord, deliver us.** _

_The Book of Common Prayer _

That had to be the most embarrassing thing Sirius had ever done. Not only had he just stooped to the maturity level of a nine-year-old, but he had done it in front of Harry _and _the entire Weasley family. Plus Hermione. _Shit._ And she was probably going to run off and tell Anna. _Double shit._

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Sirius lifted his head from where it hung in his hands to see Anna leaning against the door frame, an annoyingly superior smirk on her face.

"So…"

"Please, Anna," he sighed, "don't start."

"Start what?" she asked innocently.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, dear," he commented dryly.

She crooked a sleek eyebrow. "But surely, Sirius, you don't think I've come up here to ridicule you on your spectacularly childish behaviour?"

"He started it!" Sirius burst angrily, getting up off the bed and proving just how childish he was. "The stupid slimy git started the whole bloody thing!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously; a warning signal that Sirius should _probably _keep his mouth shut.

"Watch what you say and who you're talking to, Sirius. I don't particularly care _who _started it; it's just the fact that it _started _in the first place. For crying out loud, Sirius, the two of you are _thirty-six _years old and you insist on acting like bloody schoolboys!"

"Why are you only telling me this, Anna? If memory serves, Snape was there as well! Why am I the only one who's getting the treatment?"

Anna stalked over to where Sirius was standing beside the bed and shoved him in the chest, forcing him to sit down. "I've already had words with _Severus_, Sirius. I understand that you're both frustrated, but that is no excuse to act like petulant children. Will you at least _try _to act like grown men with _some _responsibility? For my sake?"

Sirius sighed and muttered a mumbled apology.

"_Thank _you," she smiled. "Now come on, it's Harry's last day here and you don't want to spend it moping around."

…_&&&…_

A few days later, Remus, Anna and Sirius were chatting over breakfast when two owls swooped through the chimney, one landing before Anna and one before Sirius. Anna quickly paid her owl and untied a copy of the _Daily Prophet _as Sirius took the note from the eagle owl that was scribed in familiar, spidery green writing.

_Snuffles, _

_Please don't do anything rash. _

_A.P.W.B.D_

"What?" Sirius said to the note.

"What?" Remus asked.

"What, what?"

"Don't be stupid, what did you say 'what' for?"

Sirius grinned. "Is said 'what' because you said 'what' and I was asking what you said 'what' for."

"Grow up."

"Sod off."

Remus chuckled. "Really, now, what was the letter about?"

"I don't know _what _the letter was about, Remmy. Why do you want to know _what _the letter was about?"

"What are you on about?"

"What?"

"STOP IT!" Anna cried, but she was smiling. "If I hear the word 'what' one more bloody time I'll chop both your bloody heads off!" She gave them a cheeky smile. "So what was the note about?"

Sirius laughed. "I have no idea. It's from Dumbledore, telling me not to 'do anything rash.'"

"Really?" Anna mused. "Why on Earth would Dumbledore say that?"

The reason was immediately established when she let out a small gasp, the colour draining from her face. "Oh my… Look." She pushed the paper across the table towards Sirius and Remus, who both knitted their brows before looking down at the front page.

'MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN 

_MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT'_

_FOR OLD DEATH EATERS'_

"Oh my indeed," Remus muttered as he scanned the article.

Sirius stared at the leering faces of Death Eaters he had faced before in battle, and felt a surge of fear run through his body. "This… this means the Dementors are following Voldemort," he choked.

Anna, who was now standing above Sirius and Remus, leaning over their shoulders to read the article, placed a comforting hand on Sirius's neck. "I know. God, Bellatrix Lestrange… I remember her." Anna shuddered, a painful, reminiscent look crossing over her face. Her grip on Sirius tightened. "She was… insane."

"She was," Remus agreed. "Bellatrix was in the same year as us at Hogwarts. A Death Eater if I ever saw one."

Anna shuddered again.

"And a crazy, sadistic bitch, too," Sirius added.

Anna sank into the chair beside Sirius. "I remember the night she was initiated. Death Eaters had to… prove their worth before they got the Mark. Usually they kidnapped Muggles, but sometimes… well let's just say my mother and I played a significant part in Bellatrix's initiation." That same haunted look that often graced Sirius now passed over Anna's face. "It's something I'd rather forget."

Remus and Sirius shared a worried look as Anna stood up from her seat. "I think I might go have a lie down. See you two later."

…_&&&…_

"Knock, knock."

Anna looked over at the door. "Hey, Siri, what's up?"

He grinned and strode into the room. "I have come to whisk you away from your brooding. It won't do to sit here and wallow in memories on such a beautiful day."

Anna glanced outside, where miserable grey clouds hung low over the sky and the snow fell in raging torrents. "Um, Sirius, have you _looked_ outside today?"

He grinned. "My fair lady, while it may be a horrible, gruesome day _here_, on the other side of the world, summer is in bloom!"

Anna smiled widely. "I see what you're getting at." She jumped off her bed and followed Sirius into the study, where his "Wherever Map" was hanging on the wall.

He took out his wand and held it against a large island in the Southern Hemisphere. "Ever been to Australia?"

…_&&&…_

An hour later, Anna and Sirius left the study, still pulling their clothes on.

"Well," she pondered as she buttoned up her shirt. "I wonder how many people can say they've made love on a beach in the Daintree Rainforest…"

A/N: Merlin, I love Australia. Seriously, it has to be the most _perfect _day today! The sun is shining, the breeze is cool, its beautifully warm, the blossoms are out… Ahhh, Sydney. Sorry it took me forever to update, I was at my Dads and he just decided to spring on me that he's moving to Melbourne. Blurhg! Anyway, sorry about the uncharacteristic delay, but it happens, most unfortunately.

About the quote, I am so completely un-religious, but that quote just seemed to fit for some reason.

For those who asked where I get my Latin from, I am a frequent user of the ABSOLUTELY BLOODY FANTASTIC Webster's Online Dictionary, which can be found at www. websters- online- dictionary. Org (delete the gaps.) This seriously has to be the best godamn thing in the whole wide world. Type in any word and mountains of information comes up, including translations into all different languages, including Latin. Just scroll down and you'll find it under Ancestral Language Translations. Bloody brilliant.

By the way, I KNOW Siri is thirty-six, don't bother telling me again.

Until next time, Kate!


	42. Of Chess and Pineapples

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...

Chapter Forty-Two: Of Chess and Pineapples

"**_In the attitude of silence the soul finds the path in a clearer light, and what is elusive and deceptive resolves itself into crystal clearness_."  
**

_--Mahatma Gandhi_

The next few weeks passed without remorse, January and February trickling by in a haze of late-night conversations, chess playing and camaraderie. Before Sirius knew it, it was mid-March, bringing an animated Anna exuberantly bursting into the sitting room where Remus and Sirius lounged, _Quibbler _in hand.

"Look!"

She rushed into the room and literally _dove _onto the lounge.

"Look!" she repeated, her eyes brimming with excitement. "Look what Harry _did_!"

This got Sirius's attention.

Anna thrust the magazine at Sirius, who quickly looked down to see his godson blinking benignly up at him with a sheepish grin.

"_HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:_

_THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED_

_AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN_

Harry winked.

"No way..." Sirius murmured absentmindedly. "He didn't, did he?"

"He did!" Anna squeaked, as Remus made his way over to the couch. "Can you imagine the look on Umbridge's _face _when she sees this?"

"Can you imagine the amount of detentions he'll be getting from the miserable old hag?" Sirius mused, flipping idly through _The Quibbler _as he searched for the article.

"Well," Anna resumed with a nonchalant shrug, "the cat's among the pixies now. No use crying over spilt potion. Now quick, read the interview!"

He quickly flipped to the appropriate page and read the lengthy article, Remus reading over his shoulder.

Once finished, he exhaled a long, heavy sigh. "Well. You can't say the boy hasn't got guts."

Anna nodded. "Having to relive it all... must've been horrid."

"Mmm... still, Umbridge's face would've made it all worthwhile. _Priceless._"

..._&&&..._

"Pawn to F3."

"Knight to E7."

"Queen to E7."

A lengthy pause.

"Rook to E7. Check."

"Bugger. Bugger, bugger, bugger."

Sirius smirked up at Anna over the chessboard. "Language, Miss Fair."

"Oh, sod off. Pawn to C5."

"Aha!" Sirius cried in triumph.

"What happened to your poker face?" came the amused remark.

Sirius grinned. "Don't need it now, dearie. Knight to D4."

The marble chess piece made it's slow, agonizing way across the black and white board.

"And I believe that would be checkmate."

Anna growled. "You and your stupid logics. I really don't like playing chess with you."

"That's because you lose every time," Sirius replied, cocking an eyebrow. "You don't stand a chance against my unprecedented skill."

Anna gave a sweet smile. "Oh, and modest, too."

He smirked. "Another game?"

"What, and face another arse-whooping and then have you gloat about it for the rest of the night? I think not."

Sirius pulled his infamous 'puppy-dog' look, his eyes widening and his bottom lip trembling in a pleading pout. "Please! There's nothing else to do in this house!"

"Hey!" Anna cried in mock-indignation. "I resent that!"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "I meant no offence, Anna dearest, I was just commenting on the lack of entertainment in this godforsaken place."

As soon as the words had left Sirius's mouth there was a loud _crack!_ that resonated throughout the sitting room. There was a flash of fire, and Sirius, leaping out of his chair and whipping his wand from his robes, gave a startled cry.

After the hazy smoke in the room had cleared, he let out a shaky sigh. "For the love of Merlin, Albus, could you please warn us before you just pop in here? I was about to turn you into a bloody pineapple."

Anna giggled.

"What?" Sirius snapped.

She grimaced, trying, and failing, to stifle her laughter. "Sorry, sorry, just had a random mental image. Albus Dumbledore, the amazing tropical pineapple, silver beard and all...."

Dumbledore chuckled heartily, but soon sobered when Sirius asked what exactly he was doing there.

"I can only stay for a moment before I leave to go into hiding – "

"What?" Sirius exclaimed loudly. "Hiding? Why do you have to go into hiding, Albus?"

Dumbledore held his hands out in a calming gesture. "Because I have been removed from Hogwarts and the Ministry is attempting to place me in Azkaban."

"WHAT!" But this time it was not Sirius, but Anna who roared the word.

"Calm down, child," Dumbledore placated, "it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"What _did _happen?"

Dumbledore sighed wearily. "Harry's Defence Association was discovered. He would have been expelled, so I took the blame and claimed that I was assembling an army to fight against the Ministr,y and Fudge saw fit to attempt to arrest me. No doubt I have already been replaced by Dolores Umbridge."

Dumbledore took in the aghast faces of Sirius and Anna and gave a wry smile. "So now I must go into hiding. I only came to make sure someone knew what was going on. Until later..." he turned away and moved towards the roaring fire.

"Wait, Albus!" Anna cried, snapping out of her stupor. "Where are you going to go?"

Dumbledore winked. "I think its high time I payed my brother a visit."

..._&&&..._

Sirius lay on his side and gazed thoughtfully at Anna. "What are you thinking about?" he murmured quietly.

"Hmm?"

He smiled. "You were looking all pensive-like, as if you had the weight of the world on you shoulders."

She sighed, her shoulders drooping into the mattress. "Do you think we're going to win?"

Sirius blinked. "Well... yes. Yes, I do."

Anna stared, her eyes spearing into Sirius. "But how can you be so sure?"

He exhaled a long, slow breath. "Because it's to terrifying to think that we won't? Because I have absolute faith in Harry, as much as that scares me? Because in all the stories and all the songs, good always wins over evil? Because it's just the _right _thing? Because I can't and don't want to imagine the world any other way?"

She nodded, rolling over to face Sirius. "But there is just so much _ignorance_. I mean, Fudge and the Ministry and everyone else, they're just so incredibly stupid! Doesn't that scare you? Just the fact that so many people, all those fanatics who follow Voldemort, are that cold and heartless." She scoffed. "And they think they're _any better_ than the Muggles? They're no better than all the Nazis and the Ku Klux Klan and all those other Muggle groups that kill people for their religion or race."

She was sitting up now, her eyes bright and passionate.

"It's sort of sickly ironic, isn't it?" Anna asked, turning to Sirius. "That they're no better than those they feel superior to." She made a noise revulsion. "It's disgusting, Sirius. If people, people with hearts and with brains, can really be that evil, what hope do we honestly have?"

"Not much. But we can have faith."

She sighed, leaning back into the pillows. "I guess so."

* * *

A/N: And on that happy note.... Ugggghhh!!!! There's something wrong with me!!! I seriously have just _lost _all motivation and inspiration. Grrr! I'm so restless! One second I'm soooo in the mood to write, and then as soon as I start writing, _poof! _it's gone, and I'm left writing sucku, crappy, forced _shit _that really is the most incredible crap, as I'm sure you've noticed in the last couple of chapters. What's wrong with me!!! : : wails pathetically : : 

Oh, and thankyou to Severus-Snape-Rog who pointed out my oh-so-amusing 'SHIT' typo. Ah, I woke up my cat, tipped over my water and fell off my chair laughing when I read that. But it has been rectified.

Okay, only a few more chapters to go before we move on to the sequel, which at the moment looks like it's going to be called "Intricacies." Still mulling over that one...

Anyway, hopefully you all haven't abandoned me in light of my horrible writing at the moment, let's just all pray it's a phase. Please review! It might make me a little more motivated to actually _do _something.

Always, Kate.


	43. Of Better Times and Red Wine

* * *

Disclaimer: Hehe, I wish.

Chapter Forty-Three: Of Better Times and Red Wine

**  
"_Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul,  
And sings the tune without the words,  
And never stops at all."_  
  
**

**--**_Emily Dickinson, "Hope with Feathers."_

"Anna?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

He shuffled hesitantly into the darkened room.

Anna looked up from her book, her brows knitted.

"Gee, what's got you all nervous?"

Sirius gave a resigned sigh. "There's no hiding anything from you, is there Anna?"

She chuckled. "Certainly not. Now, what's wrong?"

Sirius sighed again and sat beside Anna on the soft sofa. "Do you remember, it was about a week and a half ago, you were telling me about how we had no hope because no body in the world was good and pure enough?"

"Yes," she answered curiously as Sirius curled into the lounge beside her.

"Well, it set me to thinking that maybe you need a little something to hope for..."

Out of the pocket of his robes, Sirius pulled an ornate, antique ring. Its band was made of white gold and in its centre was a sparkling diamond, not to big, but certainly not too modest. Set around the shimmering jewel were small, dark red rubies that complimented the diamonds pallor. The ring was simple, yet exquisite in its beauty.

"Not today," Sirius began, gazing directly into Anna's eyes. "But someday. When I'm free. Would you marry me?"

Anna smiled, a bright, brilliant smile that made the ring look average in comparison. "Of course. I would love to marry you."

Sirius grinned and pulled a long, delicate chain from his robes, carefully slipping the ring onto it before fastening the chain around Anna's neck.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing a tender kiss to Anna's shoulder.

"I love you, too," she replied quietly. Anna happily surveyed the ring before gently tucking it under her top.

She glanced up at Sirius and intertwined her hand with his. "So what does this make us? Engaged?"

"Not really," Sirius answered. "I mean, we're not really going to _plan _a wedding or anything. So I guessed we're like... promised to each other." He grinned wolfishly. "Betrothed."

"Oh, how very Eighteenth Century of you, Sir Black."

"But of course, Lady Fair."

And with that, he gave her a sound, thorough kiss.

..._&&&..._

"OK, OK" Harry assured them from the glowing fire, "I'll... I'll try and say something to him... but it won't be – "

Harry, suddenly wide-eyed, paused in his speech.

"Is that Kreacher coming downstairs?" he asked urgently.

Sirius threw a quick glance over his shoulder. "No," he answered Harry, "must be someone on your end."

"I better go!" was Harry's hasty reply, before he pulled his head out of the flames, leaving Remus and Sirius staring at each other in equal amounts of bewilderment; when Remus had come scurrying upstairs to the attic where Sirius was busy searching for Kreacher, the last thing he had expected was Harry wanting to talk about his father.

"Well," Remus commented dryly, voicing Sirius's thoughts, "that was odd."

"Odd indeed." Sirius heaved a great sigh. "I wonder what Harry thinks about James now..."

"Probably not too much," Remus replied, conjuring a couple of Butterbeers as the pair sat down at the large kitchen table. "Probably not too much at all. I must say, you both were intolerable pricks. I don't blame Lily for being so horrible to the two of you."

Sirius shrugged. "As I said, I'm not proud of it, and I'm sure James wouldn't be either. But you can't judge someone by the way they acted when they were fifteen; it just doesn't work that way. Something that dear old Snape needs to understand," he added as an afterthought.

Remus frowned into his Butterbeer. "Well, that's a bit of a double standard on your part, Sirius. I mean, you say that 'you can't judge someone on the way they acted when they were fifteen' and say that Severus needs to learn that lesson, when you yourself treat him like he hasn't grown up, like he isn't a completely different man. I would've thought that after seeing him around Anna it would've sunk in, but apparently it hasn't."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus. "Moony, do you _insist _on making me feel like I have the maturity and intelligence level of a schoolboy _all_ the time?"

The weary werewolf gave a meek smile. "It's what I live for."

..._&&&..._

As Sirius was wandering though the empty halls of Grimmauld Place a few nights later he was startled to hear a slow, sultry sound coming from the drawing room. Furrowing his brow in confusion, he made his way into the room, his eyes rising in surprise at what he saw.

A large, old-fashioned, Muggle phonograph was resting on the desk, from which the smooth melodies of Billie Holiday were flowing.

_It's that ole devil called love again_

_Gets behind me and keeps giving me that shock again_

_Puttin' rain in my eyes, tears in my dreams_

_And rocks in my heart_

_It's that sly ole son of a gun again_

_He keeps telling me that I'm the lucky one again_

_But I still have that rain, still have those tears_

_And those rocks in my heart_

Sirius smirked as his eyes fell upon Anna, who was in the middle of the room with her back to the door, and was swaying gently to the music, glass of red wine in hand. She took a lazy sip as Sirius sauntered towards her, smirk still firmly in place. Anna stiffened slightly as she felt Sirius's hands on her back, then relaxed when she realised whom it was.

Keeping one hand resting on Anna's hip, he ran one down her arm. Coming to stop at her hand, Sirius gently pried the deep wine glass from her hand, taking a sip before setting it down on the table. Spinning Anna around, Sirius took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"A dance, my lady?"

Her eyes sparkled as she sank into a slight curtsey. "Of course, good sir."

Grasping her hand in his, Sirius pulled Anna into the traditional dancing position and started to softly move with her to the sweet, velvety tones of the music resounding in the room.

_Suppose I didn't stay -- ran away, wouldn't play._

_The devil -- what a potion he would brew!_

_He'd follow me around, build me up, tear me down,_

_Till I'd be so bewildered, I wouldn't know what to do._

_Might as well give up the fight again_

_I know darn well he'll convince me that he's right again_

_When he sings that sorry song, I just gotta tag a-long_

_With that ole devil called love._

Sirius bent Anna's back into a graceful arc at the ending notes of the song, and she smiled, sealing the dip with a soft kiss before untangling herself from Sirius's arms and wandering over to the table where her wine glass sat.

With a flick of her wand, Anna conjured another glass of wine, handing the rich, dark liquid to Sirius on her way to the couch. They sat on the couch together at either end, their legs bent in the middle, as the jazzy tunes from the phonograph flowed freely into the room.

"You're a good dancer," Anna mused over the wineglass.

Sirius grinned. "Of course I am. I was quite the ladies man, back at Hogwarts." He winked. "Resident heart throb."

"Why do I have no problems believing that?"

"Because it's completely and utterly true."

"But of course, in your old age, you've lost all your good looks, haven't you Sirius?" Anna snickered.

Sirius sighed. "You're never going to stop with the fact that I'm old, are you?"

She scrunched up her face and shook her head. "Never."

He laughed, a rich, deep laugh, only a shadow of the joyous man he used to be.

And they sat and talked well into the night; forgetting Voldemort and the foreboding threat that hung over the world; forgetting evil, and all matters of hope and death; forgetting everything but themselves, and speaking of memories and dreams, old and new, until their wine-coated throats were as dry as Autumn leaves on a cold Winters day.

They were blissfully unaware of the old werewolf who quietly closed the door, with a wry and wistful smile.

* * *

A/N: (Sigh with me, now) Aaaaahhhhhhh, fluff!! Sorry about that, guys, I was listening to Lady Sings the Blues and the idea just popped into my head. Had to write it down. Sorry if it's too sappy, I'm a hopeless romantic at heart, me.

Anyway, I seem to have a problem. For some reason, I'm not receiving any reviews or chapter update notices in my email account, even though there were reviews on and a few of the stories I read were updated. Does anyone have any idea why I'm not getting the emails? It's very distressing, what if my favourite story updates? I'd have no idea!! Help!!!

As always, review, review, I'll love you forever.


	44. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A/N: Go and put on a sad song...

Chapter Forty-Four: Gone

**_"A feeling of sadness and longing  
That is not akin to pain,  
And resembles sorrow only  
As the mist resembles the rain."_**

_-- Longfellow_.

Sirius burst into the room where Anna was lying, urgency written all over his face.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"Harry – we've got to go – Voldemort, he's lured Harry to the Ministry – quick, we have to go now!"

Anna jumped from the bed. "Sirius! Slow down! What's happened?"

Suddenly, Severus appeared beside the door. He grabbed Anna and dragged her from the room, Sirius following in their wake. "Lord Voldemort has made Potter believe that Sirius is being tortured. Potter and his friends are at the Ministry now. We have to leave," he explained rapidly as they ran into the kitchen where Moody, Tonks, Remus and Kingsley were already waiting. "I need to contact Albus, you need to get to the Ministry."

..._&&&..._

Anna was in the Brain Chamber with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna when Harry's first screams tore through the air.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

Anna froze, her breath catching in her throat, her heart giving an almighty wrench. . "No..." she whispered dully, "No..."

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

Quickly turning around, Anna sprinted towards the Death Chamber, blindly running down the long hall.

"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD!"

She paused, a strangled cry escaping her throat as she doubled over. "No!" Anna wailed, sinking to the floor. "No..."

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS! I'LL KILL HER!"

Another anguished cry ripped through Anna's throat as the impact of Harry's words hit her. She clutched at her chest, at the searing pain that tore through her heart with the knowledge that Harry's words bestowed upon her. She cried out in pain, the tears now streaming freely down her face.

Hearing footsteps before her, she looked up to see Remus walking down the hallway. She gazed searchingly at him, the unasked question written plainly on her face. He shook his head slightly, his ashen face betraying him. Blinking back tears, Anna allowed Remus to lift her to her feet and she clung desperately to his robes as she sought to control her grief.

"Come on," he said throatily, as if every word was causing him pain. "We have to help the others."

She nodded weakly. "I managed to get the brain of Ron and staunch some of the blood but I couldn't wake up the other three. They were hit with some curse, I don't know..."

They reached the Brain Chamber and Anna quickly conjured stretchers for the girls while Remus dealt with Ron, silent, sorrowful tears trickling quietly down her porcelain cheeks.

..._&&&..._

Hours later, once the students had been taken back to Hogwarts and Tonks to St Mungo's, Anna found herself lying on her bed, gazing blankly at the ceiling.

Her heart ached, which made her angry because logically she _knew _that the pain was coming from her head. It made no sense, but she could not ignore the dull pain that coursed through her. It felt as if someone had taken a part away from her; the part that loved, that laughed, that _lived_. How was she to keep breathing with Sirius gone? She felt so lost and alone, but then she felt _guilty_, imagining how Remus and Harry must've been feeling; the last Marauder and the only thing close to a parent gone.

It was not as if she blamed herself, as she knew Harry woul be doing. But she couldn't help thinking that maybe if she hadn't of stopped to help Harry's friends, if she had've kept going with the others, somehow things might've been different. She tried to imagine a life without Sirius; tried to imagine getting up, eating, showering, shopping; doing all those normal things people do, but she _couldn't_. Couldn't imagine doing anything without Sirius's warmth beside her. She felt utterly hopeless.

_He's gone, Anna,_ she told herself inwardly. _He's gone and there is nothing you can do about it_, _so get used to it_. She wept silently, wrapping her arms around herself, letting the tears fall against the soft pillow underneath her, repeating a silent mantra to herself; _he's gone, he's gone, he's gone, he's gone..._

* * *

A/N: _OR IS HE!?!?!?!_ Mwahahahahahha!!! Oh and by the way, just in case you were wondering, the sad song, or songs, I chose to write this chapter were "For Martha" by the Smashing Pumpkins, "I Grieve" by Peter Gabriel and "American Beauty," by Thomas Newman. Read on!!! 


	45. Epilogue: See You Soon

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: I wrote this chapter listening to Coldplay's "_I'll See You Soon_," so if you have that song, go put it on!

Epilogue: See You Soon

_'**Though lovers be lost love shall not;**_

**_And death shall have no dominion.'_**

_- Dylan Thomas_

Anna smoothed her black, silky skirt down as she made her way to the hallway of Grimmauld Place. Hermione, Ron, Remus and Tonks were milling around waiting for her. She immediately noticed an absence in their group.

"Where's Harry?" she asked softly.

Hermione sniffed and grasped Anna's hand. "He's up in his room. He says he doesn't want to come."

"I'll got get him," Ron offered.

"No," Anna said, holding out her hand to stop Ron. "I'll go."

She made her way quickly up the stairs and paused at Harry's open door. The boy was sitting in his crisp, black suit, gazing intently at his hands.

"Harry," she called quietly as she padded into the room and sat lightly beside him on the bed.

"I can't go. I can't," he murmured softly. "I don't want him to be gone."

The sheer helplessness in his voice made Anna's heart break. "None of us do, Harry," she replied, putting her arm across his back, thankful that he didn't shrug her off.

"Look, I won't pretend to know how you feel, that would be imprudent of me, but... I want you to know that you're not alone, and you never will be. You'll always have people around you who love you. Yes, sometimes they might leave you, like Si – like Sirius has, but they're never truly gone." She paused for a moment, mulling over her words.

"I know that I won't be able to give you what... what Sirius could. And I know I'm not him, but if you'll give me a chance, I'm willing to try." She smoothed down his collar, giving him a meek smile. "I want to be here for you, Harry."

She stood up a held her hand out to the young man. "What do you say?"

He looked up at her, his grief and sorrow clear in his emerald eyes. But he took her hand.

Harry gave a tiny shadow of a smile. "Let's go."

_...&&&..._

Anna stood in the dappling sunlight under an old willow tree, gazing intently at the marble gravestone before her, and the words engraved clearly into it:

_'Sirius Black_

_1958-1996_

_Free at last.'_

It was after the funeral. Most of the Order had already been and gone, Harry being half-dragged, half-carried away by Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore had given a small eulogy; Remus being to lost in grief and sorrow to do much more than smile weakly, let alone stand and give a speech in front of a whole crowd.

There was no body to be buried, so they had merely set a headstone next to Lily and James Potter's in the small graveyard at Godric's Hollow.

"I miss you," Anna murmured, her voice soft and raspy. "I miss you so much it hurts. Everyone does. But we're going to be okay. We will. Sometimes I just want to stop the pain, you know? It would be so utterly easy to just give up. And I'd get to see you again, I wouldn't feel so alone."

She drew a deep shuddering breath. "But then I think about Harry and Remus, and I know I couldn't ever do it. I'm going to stay here and fight. Help Harry fight. And when it's all over, maybe then I'll be able to go with you. Be able to see you again."

Anna bent down, placing a small kiss on the marble stone, wiping away her bittersweet tears. "I'll see you soon, Sirius."

_The End..._

* * *

A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END!!!! Merely the end of this section of the story. Sequel (called Intricacies) is going to be posted in 5...4...3...2.... BANG! Shit, my computer just exploded... 


End file.
